


II - Hermandad Dañada

by Lysea



Series: Maria no Subarashi Monogatari (La Maravillosa Historia de Maria) [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Competition, Cooking, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Meet the Family, Minor Original Character(s), Music, Musicians, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Rivalry, Screenplay/Script Format, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Talent Shows
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysea/pseuds/Lysea
Summary: Cuando Mairi descubre que todas sus bragas han desaparecido porque su hermana pequeña, Nodoka, se las ha robado acepta el desafío que ésta le lanza; para recuperarlas tendrán que demostrar lo mejor de ellas en duras circunstancias...★ ATENCIÓN: Esta historia tiene en cuenta los hechos ocurridos en la historia anterior " I - Oujo-sama to baka Samurai", por lo que se recomienda su lectura, al igual que el resto de "Encuentros", pues se obvian descripciones y hechos que allí ocurren.•Los personajes de Gintama no me pertenecen y los uso sin ánimo de lucro, pero mis personajes originales sí, así que no usar sin mi permiso.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Maria no Subarashi Monogatari (La Maravillosa Historia de Maria) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752583
Kudos: 7





	1. Primera Parte: Toda mujer madura es responsable de su lencería

[Escena: Interior de una habitación. La luz natural entra oblicua por una ventana a la derecha. Hay una cama grande en un rincón y en ella, incorporada y con la espalda apoyada en muchos cojines, una chica de 15 años dormitando, con dos bebés envueltos en mantitas, dormidos, uno en cada brazo. La chica lleva el pelo rubio recogido en dos trenzas cortas y viste con un kimono tipo bata, sencillo, azul claro. Abre los ojos y sonríe mirando a lo lejos].

Chica: ¡Ah, Nodo-chan! ¡Mira lo que ha traído tu hermana mayor del hospital!

(Por la derecha de la cama se acerca una niña de cinco o seis años y mira con dos ojos azules hielo fijamente la escena. También tiene el pelo rubio recogido en dos coletitas y lleva un kimono rosa fucsia.)

Nodo-chan: ¡Los bebés! ¡Qué pequeños! (Se gira y mira por donde ha venido) ¡Mama, mama, qué pequeños son los bebés! ¡Qué lindos!

(Llega una figura más grande. Es una mujer con un kimono de manga estrecha, blanco con estampados florales complejos, pero no se le ve la cara, queda fuera del plano. Dos mechones de pelo rubio asoman por los hombros.)

Mama: (habla con un suave acento ruso) Claro que son pequeños, Nodo-chan, tenían que caber dentro de la tripita de tu hermana.

Nodo-chan: Pero la tripa de Mari-nee era así de grande (mide una distancia de sus dos brazos extendidos).

Mari-nee: (le sale una vena de enfado en la frente) Oye, no era tan grande. Sólo que los bebés estaban flotando en mucho líquido, como en una pecera que se tenía que vaciar para que nacieran.

Nodo-chan: Eh, eh, Mari-nee, ¿puedo tocar a los bebés?¿Puedo abrazar uno?

Mama: Nodo-chan, están durmiendo, no debemos molestarles.

Mari-nee: Lo siento, Nodo-chan, cuando despierten podrás llevarles en brazos incluso, si te ayuda mama.

Nodo-chan: (pone cara de fastidio) ¡Joo! (Se acerca más y los mira sonriente). Eh, eh, Mari-nee, ¿cómo se llaman?

Mari-nee: (inclinando un poco su brazo derecho con el bebé de ese lado) Esta niña es Yozora, y este niño (hace lo mismo con el otro) es Arashi.

Nodo-chan: ¿Hatsume?

Mama: No, Nodo-chan. Se apellidan Natsuno, como Kinta-ani, que es su papá.

Nodo-chan: ¡Vaya! (suelta una risilla) ¡Cuando vuelva Kinta-ani va a estar contento al ver estos bebés tan bonitos!

Mari-nee: Sí, claro, cuando vuelva...  
(El rostro de Mari-nee se ensombrece levemente y se dibuja una mueca triste en los labios. Mama se acerca y le recoloca un poco los cojines de la espalda).

Mama: ¿Estás bien, Maria?¿Necesitas algo? Estamos todos para servirte, hasta que no se te cure la cicatriz de la cesárea no te dejaré hacer ningún esfuerzo (le da un mandito cuadrado con un cable y un botón que estaba en un cajón de una mesita al lado de la cama). Ya sabes, puedes llamar a Shuchii-san que te traiga lo que quieras, para algo es tu criada personal.

Mari-nee: Pues me apetece...  
(Se produce un revuelo en la habitación. Se oye un golpe y una voz de mujer reprendiendo a lo lejos a alguien. Una figura ha entrado en la habitación, acercándose al lado de la cama de Mari-nee y arrinconando a Mama y a Nodo-chan, que protestan. Es un hombre adulto que lleva un traje color beige, de estilo del Oeste Norteamericano. Una coleta de cabello castaño claro cae por su hombro].

Señora: (desde fuera de escena) ¡Takeshi-sama, no puede entrar así, los bebés están descansando! ¡Argh! ¡No sé ni para qué me molesto!

Mama (a partir de ahora Irina): (alzando la voz hacia fuera de la habitación) ¡Oomura-san, lo siento! (enfadada, dándole un empujón en el hombro y con más acento) ¡Takeshi, por Dios! ¿Cómo vienes así de bruto?

Takeshi: (sonando decepcionado, su cara, como la de su mujer, está también fuera del plano) ¡Argh! Irina, eso es lo de menos, me he perdido el nacimiento de mis nietos. No todos los días se crean abuelos tan jóvenes como nosotros, es algo inusual.

Mari-nee y Nodo-chan: (muy contentas) ¡Papá! ¡Bienvenido!

(Takeshi les revuelve el pelo con las manos a sus hijas mientras se acerca a su mujer y se dan un breve beso.)

Irina: Hum, no es necesario que recuerdes nuestra juventud; y te dije que pospusieras todos los negocios que te hacían viajar fuera durante cinco semanas antes de la fecha del parto de Maria-chan, que los gemelos se suelen adelantar.

Takeshi: Si hiciera caso de tus consejos laborales no seríamos una de las familias con más fortuna del mundo, Irina. Y sabes que sólo iba a faltar estos tres días. (Alza los brazos hacia Mari-nee) A ver esos bebés tan hermosos...

Nodo-chan: (muy seriamente) ¡No, papa! No se pueden tocar los bebés, ¡están dormiditos!

Mari-nee: Bueno, Yozora se está empezando a mover... (el bebé de la derecha está apretando la cabeza contra el lateral de su pecho y saca una manita de debajo de su envoltura). Parece que tiene hambre. ¿Podéis sujetar a Arashi mientras alimento a la niña, por favor?

Irina: Takeshi, si quieres el bebé primero tienes que ir a lavarte las manos y a quitarte esa horterada vaquera que llevas, a saber dónde te has metido. (Girándose hacia su hija encamada) Ya me le quedo yo.

(Takeshi sale refunfuñando de la habitación mientras Irina toma en sus brazos al bebé y Nodo-chan lo mira muy sonriente y emocionada. La imagen se funde a blanco. 

-Trece años después...)

[Escena: Interior de un salón. La luz de la mañana entra por unos ventanales grandes, con paneles de tela enrollados en la parte superior. Hay un sofá blanco que parece cómodo, con una mesita de té negra delante con múltiples cosas sin recoger, botellas vacías y envoltorios de snacks. Detrás hay una mesa de comedor ovalada con ocho sillas alrededor, todo gris claro, de diseño moderno y detrás de ésta se ve una cocina abierta y separada por una barra con un par de taburetes altos. En resumen, es un salón comedor de estilo moderno y occidental. Se oyen unos pasos fuertes y alguien gritando].

Mairi: ¡Shuchii-san! ¡Shuchii-san! ¿Dónde estás? Te llevo llamando desde hace un rato.

Voz de Shuchii-san: (con cierta hartura) Lo sé, Maria-sama, estaba ocupada en la cocina, ahora voy.  
(Se oye una puerta de armario cerrándose y se alza una figura en la cocina, es Shuchii, vestida con su uniforme de faena habitual, que es un mono azul con un delantal ocre. Camina hacia delante con cara de fastidio).

Shuchii: ¿Qué pasa, señorita? Iba a empezar a recoger los restos de su... reunión de anoche.  
(Cambia el punto de vista al de Shuchii y se ve a Mairi, con el pelo rubio recogido en dos trenzas enormes, algo despeinado, llevando un camisón azul claro que es como uno de sus qipao sin mangas.)

Mairi: (pareciendo decepcionada) Oh, ¿y mi café?

Shuchii: Pensé que primero querría tener la mesa del café despejada.

Mairi: Hmm, lo tomaré en la barra. Antes de que empieces a hacer nada necesito que me digas dónde has guardado mi... ropa interior inferior.

Shuchii: ¿Sus bragas, señorita? Donde siempre, en el cajón de su vestidor.

Mairi: Ah, sí, pero allí sólo quedan algunas viejas y rotas, de las que uso cuando... eso, me visita la tía Irma; todas las que eran mínimamente bonitas o nuevas no están. Ven y mira.

(Mairi se da la vuelta y avanza por el pasillo a largos pasos. Shuchii suspira y la acompaña. Mairi se para delante de una puerta doble corredera y la abre con gesto enérgico. Ante ellas aparece una habitación vestidor, bien iluminada, blanca, con unas estanterías para multitud de zapatos de todos los tipos a la izquierda y una larga fila de qipaos de colores a la derecha. Entran en el vestidor, siguen caminando hasta la pared de enfrente, que tiene un enorme espejo a cuyos lados hay un perchero con abrigos y al otro lado cuatro pelucas en estanterías. Junto a las pelucas hay una fila de cajones que da inicio a otro pasillo saturado de ropa diversa. Mairi se para delante de uno de ellos y lo abre. Shuchii se acerca y mira dentro, con cara de extrañeza.)

Shuchii: ¿Eh? No entiendo, siempre las dejo aquí después de la colada. No recuerdo haberlas cambiado de sitio... ¿Ha mirado en los otros cajones?

Mairi: Claro que lo he hecho, mira tú misma. (Shuchii va abriendo todos rápidamente). ¿Es posible que se las hayas puesto a Yozora?

Shuchii: Todo es posible. Tendremos que esperar a que se marche a la escuela para mirar, no se mostrará colaborativa en la tarea de hurgar en su ropa interior.

Mairi: (da un brinco) ¡Ah, es verdad, que hoy es viernes y éstos tienen que irse a clase! (Señala a Shuchii con un dedo rematado con una uña de manicura adornada). ¡Vamos, Shuchii-chan, que hoy estás aletargada! Hazle el desayuno a mis hijos, a mí y a mi invitado! Voy a vestirme mientras tanto.

Shuchii: (resoplando con fastidio, saliendo del vestidor) Sí, Maria-sama, como usted deseé.  
(Mairi sale por una puerta disimulada al lado del perchero de los abrigos, que da a una habitación en semipenumbra, pues las cortinas oscuras están echadas sobre una ventana y una puerta de cristal junto a ella. Delante de la ventana hay una cama King size, con alguien oculto bajo el edredón. Mairi se acerca y golpea el bulto con un codo, un par de veces con suavidad, a lo que recibe un gruñido dormido y enfadado).

Mairi: Vale, vale, te dejaré dormir un rato más, se me olvida que la gente sin hijos no suele madrugar tanto. (Sacude la cabeza y empieza a liberar las ataduras del cuello del camisón).

[Escena: Otra vez el salón de la casa. Shuchii está recogiendo y metiendo en bolsas todo lo que es basura. Encima de la mesa del comedor hay vajilla preparada con platos y fuentes humeantes. Por la puerta del pasillo aparece alguien, que mira a su alrededor. Es un chico adolescente, con un chaleco de uniforme escolar azul marino y camisa blanca. Doblada en el brazo lleva una americana del mismo color. Tiene el pelo carmesí largo engominado y recogido en una coleta baja.]

Shuchii: (para y mira al muchacho) ¡Buenos días, Arashi-kun!

Arashi: Buenas, Shuchii-san. (Toma asiento en la mesa) Gracias por la comida, cuánto trabajas ya desde tan pronto.

Shuchii: (mueve la mano quitando importancia) Sólo hago mi trabajo de manteneros contentos y bien alimentados.

Voz de chica: Puffs, mira que llegas a ser pelota, oni-chan.

Arashi: No es peloteo, es reconocimiento y amabilidad, one-chan.

Shuchii: (se gira para ver a la que ha hablado). Ah, Yozora-chan, tan alegre ya de buena mañana, ¿eh? Buenos días a ti también.

Yozora: ¡Soy una chica muy jovial, Shuchii-san! Mira cómo sonrío. (Sale su cara en un plano corto. Es una chica adolescente, vestida con un uniforme de pichi índigo y camisa de color amarillo muy claro. Tiene media cara tapada por una melena negra bien lisa que muestra un palmo de raíces rubias. Se ha puesto los dedos corazón en las comisuras de la boca haciendo una falsa sonrisa. El ojo que se le puede ver es de color cartujo. Toma asiento y mira a su hermano con esta expresión, él entorna sus ojos color jade con desprecio).

Shuchii: (siguiendo con su tarea) Venga, dejaos de tonterías y desayunad. Vuestra madre vendrá ahora.

Yozora: Qué raro que no esté aquí ya tomándose su segundo café... 

Arashi: Anoche vino su novio; me levanté a pillar un aperitivo nocturno y estaban en el sofá juntos.

Yozora: No es su novio, Mamá no tiene novio, ni novia. (Alza la ceja que se le ve) ¿Les viste aquí haciendo... cosas íntimas?

Arashi: (enrojeciendo) ¡No! ¡Qué asco! ¡Sólo estaban hablando mientras bebían! De verdad, Yozora, todo lo tienes que convertir en algo sucio.

Yozora: (encogiéndose de hombros mientras come de un bol de arroz). Es lo que hay, este tío es majo, a mí me cae bien, pero lo querrá para lo que lo querrá. ¿Qué conversaciones largas e interesantes iba a tener una señora pija como ella con un samurái pobre como él?

Arashi: (con los ojos en blanco y crispado). ¡Tú qué sabrás! ¡Deja de hablar ya así de Mamá! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínica? Además, nuestro padre ya era un "samurái pobre" y aún así se casaron.

Yozora: Bah, lo que pasó es que estaban revolucionados hormonalmente y no supieron cómo gestionarlo de una forma más coherente y ¡pumba!¡Boda! ¡pumba! Embarazo adolescente.

Shuchii: (pasando a su lado en la mesa mientras va cargada a la cocina.) Niños, dejad de cotorrear de vuestra madre ya e id terminando, tenéis menos de diez minutos antes de que llegue el autobús. (Se mete por un marco sin puerta que está en la cocina).

Arashi: ¡Si es ella la que cotillea, la repelente! (Yozora gesticula con la cara en silencio) ¡Me está haciendo burla ahora mismo!

Yozora: ¡Oni-chan, qué chivato eres! (se levanta y se acerca mucho a él y le pincha con un dedo en el brazo). ¡Soy tu hermanita pequeña, trátame con cariño, como tienen que tratar los hermanos mayores a sus hermanitas!¿Eh?¿Eh?

Arashi: (molesto y agobiado, la empuja a un lado) ¡Qué cansina eres, Yozora! Me estás arrugando la camisa. Además, sólo soy dos horas mayor que tú, no mereces un trato especial de hermanita por tan poco tiempo.

Mairi: (apareciendo por la puerta del pasillo. Lleva su atuendo habitual en rojo) ¡Buenos días! Ya os estáis tocando las narices de buena mañana, ¿eh?

Arashi y Yozora: (dejando lo que estaban haciendo y yendo frente a ella). ¡Buenos días, Mamá!

Mairi: Agh, venid aquí, mis peques (agarra a cada uno con un brazo y les estampa un beso en sendas mejillas. Ellos se sueltan y la miran con cierto rencor). ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo besar a mis hijos ya? ¿Tan mayores sois? (se sienta detrás de ellos, en un taburete de la barra que separa la cocina del salón, donde hay una taza grande humeante. Ellos vuelven a sentarse y apuran los restos de su desayuno).

Yozora: (con la boca semillena) ¡Sí! A ninguno de mis amigos les besa sus padres. Y seguro que a los amigos de Arashi tampoco.

Mairi: Bah, la gente de esa edad es muy siesa, y más los de ese colegio que vais. (Los hermanos se levantan y van a la cocina, se ve que trastean en la nevera y se llevan unas cajas de obento envueltas en paños estampados).

Arashi: (acercándose a ella por la barra por la cocina mientras se pone la americana) Nos vamos, tenemos que estar en tres minutos abajo, si no, nos vas a tener que llevar (sonríe con cierta candidez). ¡Qué tengas un buen día, Mamá! (se da la vuelta y se va por el pasillo al lado de la cocina que lleva al recibidor).

Yozora: (desde la distancia) ¿Ves cómo eres pelotillero, oni-chan? (Arashi le da un golpe con el hombro según se cruza con ella mientras se asoma por el pasillo y mueve la mano) ¡Hasta luego, Mamá!

Mairi: ¡Tened buen día!  
(Se les oye trastear un poco en la otra habitación y luego un portazo. Mairi se sirve más café de una cafetera metálica. Shuchii vuelve a la cocina.)

Shuchii: He comprobado que sus bragas tampoco están en el cuarto de lavado, ni atascadas en la máquina. De hecho, he pensado las últimas veces que he hecho coladas en que usted últimamente parecía no usar ropa interior... 

Mairi:(un poco molesta) ¡Eh! Sí, sigo usándola.

Shuchii: ¿No se las habrá dejado en...? bueno, ya sabe, en la casa de Sakata-san.

Mairi: (ruborizándose) ¡No! Procuro no dejar nada estrictamente necesario allí, no tienen sitio y a lo largo del día pasa gente, por no hablar de la Sacchan ésta, que siempre anda por ahí espiando y no me fío de ella, si se lleva algo personal mío es capaz de hacerme un ritual vudú.  
(Shuchii levanta la cabeza, alza la vista detrás de Mairi y hace un gesto de bienvenida).

Shuchii: Oh, buenos días, Sakata-san. (Mairi echa hacia atrás la cabeza en el taburete mientras suelta un "aahh...". Un par de manos se posan desde detrás en sus mejillas. Shuchii se incomoda) No era necesario hacer este gesto delante de mí, ¿sabe?

(La vista pasa a un punto por detrás de la cabeza de Shuchii. Mairi tiene cara de felicidad y tiene a Gintoki detrás de ella, con una camiseta que es claramente de Mairi, ya que es asimétrica y ajustada, con un hombro descubierto, tipo tank top y es de un grupo de Death Metal "Arch Enem*").

Gintoki: (mirando confundido) Oh, no sabía que estaba ahí, Shuchii-san.

Shuchii: (Saliéndole una vena en la coronilla) ¡Si he sido la primera en saludarle! ¿Y por qué lleva puesto eso? 

Mairi: (se gira y le repasa con la vista). Sí, Gin-san, ¿por qué llevas una de las camisetas que uso para tocar la guitarra? (Se le descolocan los ojos a Mairi) Oh, no... Eso significa que... ¿Has entrado a mi vestidor?

Gintoki: (separándose de Mairi y dirigiéndose a la mesa, que quedan varias raciones de desayuno) Es muy pronto para empezar con el interrogatorio, seh, dejadme tomar algo al menos... (Toma con los dedos un pellizco de algo y se lo come).   
"Sí, entré, aunque sólo he mirado en un cajón con camisetas y he cogido la primera que había a mano.

Mairi: (un poco enfadada) ¡Sólo yo y Shuchii-san podemos entrar en el vestidor!

Gintoki: (que sigue comiendo) Lo mismo decías del aseo de tu dormitorio y lo uso desde que vine aquí por primera vez.

Mairi: (yéndose a su lado y mirándole mal). ¿Qué?¿No has estado usando el del pasillo, como te dije que hicieras? 

Gintoki: Neh, está lejos de tu habitación, mucha molestia, y más si no llevo ropa y están tus hijos o Shuchii-san en la casa (sigue a lo suyo haciendo caso omiso de la mirada furibunda de la otra).

Mairi: Argh, no quiero que otra gente use mi aseo personal. (Suspira y se sienta). El daño ya está hecho, qué le vamos a hacer, sigue usándolo.

Gintoki: No tenía intención de dejar de hacerlo; si te sientes mejor me alegro de tener tu permiso.

Shuchii: Señorita, pregúntele sobre lo que ha perdido... Mientras voy a ver si Yozora las tiene.

Mairi: (sacude la mano) No creo que él sepa algo. En todo este tiempo no le he visto ninguna manía con respecto a mi ropa interior.

Gintoki: (levanta la voz) ¡Oye! ¡No habléis de mí como si no estuviera presente! ¿Qué le pasa a tu ropa interior, Mairi-chan?

Mairi: Han desaparecido todas mis bragas buenas... Es como si H*pposai o aquel tipo de los primeros capítulos hubieran entrado a saquearme, pero eso sería imposible; el servicio de la seguridad del edificio les hubieran reducido y aniquilado antes de llegar al primer piso y hubiera corrido la voz. (Le mira interrogativamente) Tú no te la has llevado, ¿verdad?

Gintoki: Ah, no, como has dicho, no es algo que me llame la atención especialmente. (Mira a Mairi de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa ladeada). Prefiero lo que va dentro de ellas. (Ella le da un puñetazo en el brazo y él se sorprende) ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me das? Te encanta que te diga estas cosas guarras.

Mairi: Sí, a solas, no con Shuchii-san presente. Es como si fuera mi madre.

Gintoki: (volviéndose hacia Shuchii, que está a sus espaldas con los brazos cruzados). ¡Oiga, Shuchii-san, haga el favor de hacer más ruido al moverse, es como un fantasma! Takuu... 

Shuchii: (ignorando a Gintoki deliberadamente) Yozora tampoco las tiene, Maria-sama, pero me he acordado de algo que pasó hace un par de días y puede que tenga algo que ver... o no.  
"Su hermana, la señorita Nodoka, vino cuando usted estaba trabajando. Decía que quería una botella de vodka de moras casero, así que la dejé ir a la bodega del piso de abajo mientras yo me ausenté. Cuando regresé vi que no se había llevado bebida... Muy raro, creí entonces que tal vez cambió de opinión.  
"¿Puede ser que su hermana se llevase su ropa?

Mairi: (dudativa) Hmm... No sé, no le suelen gustar mis cosas. ¿Por qué iba a querer ella mis bragas y además usadas?¿Para hacerme vudú?

Shuchii: Está insistente con el vudú, ¿eh?

Gintoki: (pone una sonrisa siniestra) Para venderlas.

Mairi: (atónita) ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? Vive en la casa de nuestros padres y tiene una paga, no tiene necesidad de dinero.

Gintoki: ¿Estás segura de eso, Mairi? Ten en cuenta que según cómo las anuncie puede llegar a sacar bastante. (Ella le dedica una mirada un tanto suspicaz).   
"¡Eh! Ya lo has dicho antes, a mí es algo que no me va, pero sé que hay demanda de pervertidos antisociales, otakus y vírgenes.

Mairi: De toda formas está explicación me ha dejado aún más inquieta. (Se levanta y se termina la taza de café). Bueno, me voy a hacer unas llamadas. (Se marcha por el pasillo. Shuchii se queda mirando a Gintoki).

Shuchii: Y bueno... ¿Qué va a hacer usted, Sakata-san? Me gustaría que fuera terminando su desayuno para poder recoger la mesa.

Gintoki: (crispándose) ¡Nunca me deja hacer comidas tranquilamente! ¿Qué oscuro placer encuentra usted en ello, eh? ¿Por qué me tiene manía?

Shuchii: Porque desde que sale con la señorita mi carga de trabajo ha aumentado considerablemente, pero no mi paga.

Gintoki: ¿Y por eso me trata así? ¿Cómo puede ser eso culpa mía, Shuchii-san?¿Y si yo...?

Mairi: (volviendo al salón) Eh, Gin-san, tengo que ir a la residencia Hatsume, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Gintoki: (algo alterado) ¿Eh? ¿Ahora? 

Mairi: Sí, claro.

Gintoki: Aagh, está bien, pero primero quería pasarme por la Yorozuya; Shinpachi y Kagura estarán allí esperando.

Mairi: Bueno, ellos pueden venir también, cuántos más seamos mejor (Sonríe ampliamente). ¡Y así vas y te vistes decente, que vas a conocer a tus suegros!

Gintoki: (con voz aguda) ¿Queeeeé?   
(La vista es del exterior del edificio mientras suena el eco de su interrogante. Fundido a negro.)

Fin del primer acto.


	2. Segunda Parte: Matrioskas y Hikkikomoris

[Escena: Entrada de la residencia Hatsume, desde el lado de dentro. La Yorozuya y Mairi llegan desde la puerta exterior, una puerta doble con un torii rojo. Mairi pone los brazos en jarras y sonríe, mirando hacia delante. Kagura y Shinpachi miran alrededor con curiosidad, Gintoki está como ido.]

Mairi: Aquí estamos, en la casa donde me crié y viví hasta hace cuatro años... Y a la cual sigo viniendo constantemente.

Kagura: (oteando a lo lejos) ¡Vaya! Sí que hay un buen camino-aru desde aquí. (Señala algo a la izquierda). ¿Qué es este edificio-aru, Mairi-chan?

Mairi: Oh, es la Escuela de Comercio, vienen estudiantes desde los dieciséis años. No se acepta a muchos alumnos, imparten el método de enseñanza que ideó mi padre, muy personal.  
"(Sonríe con suspicacia). Eh, Shinpachi-kun, si algún día quieres dejar de seguir los pasos de éste (señala a Gintoki) puedes venir aquí a estudiar, aún estás a tiempo, te harán buen descuento y yo te recomendaría para entrar.

Shinpachi: (con vergüenza) Aah, Mairi-san, no es necesario, gracias. Ya he elegido este camino.

Mairi: ¿Seguro? Vienen a clase un par de chicas de tu edad lo suficientemente listas para estar aceptadas y también son bastante guapas (él cambia la mirada de la vergüenza al interés). Pero si ya has elegido tu camino definitivamente, poco hay qué hacer...   
"Sigamos adelante, pues.

(Pasan junto al edificio, que es de dos plantas, mediano, funcional, de hormigón, con adornos de madera en su fachada. Le rodea un jardin. Un riachuelo con su puentezuelo más adelante separa está zona de otra ajardinada más amplia, donde se dirigen).

Mairi: (se queda detrás con Gintoki mientras los otros dos siguen observando los jardines) ¡Eh, vuelve ya! Llevas así desde que salimos de mi casa.

Gintoki: (ido aún) Suegros... 

Mairi: (cabreada) ¿Qué suegros ni qué mierdas? Te pasas el día diciendo que soy tu novia y en el momento que yo uso la misma broma te traumatizas. ¡Ni siquiera me has hecho caso con lo de vestirte bien, vas con tus pintas habituales!

Gintoki: (parpadea fuerte y mira a Mairi mosqueado) ¡Oye, no me grites, tú... amazona! (Se lleva una mano a la frente y suelta un gruñido de incomodidad). Para mí es importante, puede que no seamos una pareja seria y esto es lo más parecido a conocer a los padres de una novia y no he tenido tiempo ni de pensarlo ni de prepararlo. ¿Qué impresiones se van a llevar los buenos señores Hatsume de mí, eh? 

Mairi: Augh, Gin-san, no tienes porqué hacer nada extraño ni prepararte, sólo eres un amigo de su hija (señala hacia delante), como lo son ellos. (Los otros se han parado y han estado atentos a la conversación). He avisado de que venía con tres amigos, no con dos y mi novio.

Kagura: (con cara ladina) Para quedar bien sólo tienes que comportarte según tu edad-aru, Gin-chan... No será fácil.

Shinpachi: (asintiendo) Es cierto, Gin-san, enseguida tiendes a comportarte de forma inmadura, eso a los padres de los amigos no les gusta.

Gintoki: (ya iracundo) ¡Vale ya! ¿A qué vienen todas estas críticas?¿De qué lado estáis vosotros? (Se vuelve a Mairi) ¿Tú no me vas a defender?

Mairi: Aquí no hay lados ni tengo que decir nada y además... Es qué... En parte tienen razón (él se queda boquiabierto y ofendido. Ella mueve las manos intentado poner calma). Pero no te preocupes por nada, estate tranquilo y sé agradable, como eres casi siempre. (Relaja el gesto y siguen caminando por el jardín. Corte de escena)

[Escena: recibidor de la casa principal. Es una habitación que mezcla el estilo oriental con occidental. El genkan es amplio con armarios grandes y estantes. Hay una enorme muñeca matrioska al principio de la estancia, muy detallada con atuendo ruso vistoso, con rojas mejillas, sonriendo a los visitantes.]

Kagura: (acercándose mucho a la matrioska) ¡Oh, sugoi! ¡Qué realista se ve esta muñeca-aru! (La pincha en una de las mejillas con un dedo y pega un alarido. Los demás se sobresaltan violentamente).

Matrioska: (con acento ruso fuerte) ¡Qué haces, niña!

Mairi: ¡No, Kagura-chan! No es una muñeca, es el ama de llaves, Ivana-san. (Mairi se inclina delante de ella). ¡Izvinite, Ivana! Mi invitada no quería molestarte.

Ivana: (con la mano posada en la mejilla, ya no está sonriente). Maria-sama, yo sólo venía a darles la bienvenida y acompañarles al salón ruso, su madre le espera allí con el brunch preparado.   
"Hay zapatillas a estrenar en el cajón de arriba, úsenlas, por favor. 

Shinpachi: Gracias, Ivana-san. (Le da un codazo suave a Kagura). Pide disculpas, anda.

Kagura: (un poco reticente, inclina la cabeza) Perdone mis maneras, Ivana-san.

Ivana: Ay, olvidémoslo...  
"¿Ya están todos listos? (Comprueba que sí). Pues vayamos.

[Escena: Salón ruso. Es una sala cuadrada, no muy grande. Tiene las paredes cubiertas con papel de flores rosas y rojas con algunos cuadros colgando y molduras rematadas en dorado. Está rodeada de sofás de varios colores de estilo clásico. En la pared opuesta, frente a un doble ventanal arqueado, hay una mesa camilla con cubierta de encaje blanco, con varias sillas que hacen juego con los sofás. Encima de la mesa hay una tetera rusa, samovar, y vajilla elegante, con una bandeja de varios pisos con refrigerios. Una mujer mayor que viste igual que Shuchii está estoicamente de pie junto a otra señora que está sentada, pero se levanta con celeridad y se acerca a ellos.] 

Irina: (seiyuu Mami Koyama, con acento ruso muy leve) ¡Ah! ¡Por fin llegáis! (Se gira hacia la otra mujer) Puedes retirarte ya, por favor (obedece con una inclinación).  
"Bienvenidos, amigos de mi hija mayor. (Se ríe para sí misma y abre los brazos). Maria, nena, ven aquí...

(Irina es una mujer que ronda los cincuenta años. Es bastante alta, como su hija presente. Lleva el pelo, rubio platino con dos mechas canosas sueltas a los lados de la cara, recogido en un moño rodeado de una trenza. Su rostro es jovial y armonioso, de labios carnosos y nariz algo prominente, los ojos son grades, de un color azul cielo y están rematados con un par de líneas de expresión. Lleva un kimono color marfil, con flores estampadas moradas.)

Mairi: (se abraza brevemente con ella) ¡Buenos días, Mama! ¿No está Papa aquí?

Irina: No, ha recibido una llamada y... (Se pierde la voz porque el foco de atención pasa a Shinpachi, que mira atentamente una pintura de un retrato familiar que hay colgada en la pared. Es el matrimonio Hatsume, vestidos de época con sus dos hijas, Mairi con unos doce años y la otra es una niña pequeña en brazos de su madre).

Shinpachi: (susurrando e indicando a Kagura que se acerque) ¡Mira ese retrato! ¡Mira al señor Hatsume! ¿No te suena esa cara, esa permanente natural? Y si le quitas la barba ya...

Kagura: (entornando los ojos) Eehh... No sé... ¿Mairi-chan se parece a él-aru?   
(Shinpachi va a protestar, pero una interjección de Irina le silencia)

Irina: (Mira a Gintoki de cerca, inquisitiva) Espera... Yo te he visto antes... No te he dado clases de inglés, ¿verdad?

Gintoki: (incómodo y ruborizado) Ehh... Hatsume-san, nunca he tenido esas clases. (Ella empieza a frotarse la barbilla).

Irina: Qué rabia no acordarme... Vamos a la mesa, a ver si se me ocurre. (Obedecen y aunque su hija está en medio de ambos, ella sigue pensativa mirándole). Comed, no esperéis a que me venga a la cabeza, podría tardar horas.

Kagura: (dando vueltas a la fuente de los refrigerios). Mairi-chan nos ha hecho de estos alguna vez, los salados-aru no le quedan tan bien.

Mairi: (dolida) Es qué no son fáciles de hacer y no tengo práctica... Se me dan mejor los dulces.

Shinpachi: (que deja la observación del cuadro). Kagura-chan, está feo que te quejes de la comida que te preparan con buena intención y además te dan gratis. (Ella le ignora y sigue con su brunch).

Gintoki: (a Mairi entre dientes) Tu madre me está poniendo nervioso... ¿Puedes decirle que pare de mirarme? (Mairi empieza a dirigirse a ella, pero de repente Irina da un bote).

Irina: (aliviada) Ahh, ya lo sé. ¡Tú eras uno de los niños de la escuela de Shoyo Yoshida!   
"Es obvio que ya no eres ningún niño, claro... Pero recuerdo haberme fijado en ti cuando iba a la escuela a hacer donaciones, me llamaba la atención tu pelo, ja. De tu nombre no me acuerdo, lo siento... Aunque Shoyo me habló de ti muchas veces (Los demás se miran extrañados). Qué pena todo lo que sucedió...

Gintoki: Pero... Hatsume-san, ¿Cómo usted conoció a...?¿Cuándo...?

Mairi: (pensativa) Mama, recuerdo haberte acompañado a algunas escuelas cuando estudiábamos, pero no los detalles...

Irina: Ah, nena, ésta era en la que creían que eras un chico y tú te medio escondías detrás de mí. Pero yo iba a contestar a tu amigo, que me ha preguntado primero.  
"(Se sirve té del grifo del samovar y fija los ojos en Gintoki). Fui formada como maestra y al poco tiempo conocí a Takeshi y vinimos a Edo, así que me dediqué a mi familia y más tarde a educar personalmente a ésta (señala a Mairi) y no ejercí todo lo que hubiera querido.  
"Una de las lecciones en las que puse más empeño en enseñarle a mi hija fue en la caridad: en compartir la riqueza y la prosperidad, y como maestra, me puse como objetivo las escuelas independientes de pocos recursos, como la de Yoshida. (Se dibuja una sonrisa nostálgica. Gintoki también parece que intenta recordar).

Gintoki: (acercándose mucho a la cara de Mairi de golpe, ella se altera). ¡Ah! La jirafa rubia, el niño pijo de la milf extranjera ¿Eras tú, de verdad? Oh... (Mirándola de abajo a arriba). Está claro que no eras un chico...

Mairi: ¡Eh! No sé qué me molesta más de todo eso... ¿Así me llamabáis los niños? No sé ni por qué me sorprende, el "kirin" me ha seguido toda mi infancia y hoy en día aún se oye... Y no sé tampoco por qué mi madre no dice nada a lo de milf.

Irina: (impasible) La verdad es la verdad, era una milf (Mairi pone cara de asco).  
"Hija, yo también te llevaba conmigo a ver si podías hacer algún amigo, pero apenas te separabas de mí. Menos mal que has cambiado en ese aspecto, bastantes antisociales tenemos con Nodoka ya.

Mairi: (se levanta y estira su vestido) Mejor que no lo retrasemos más tiempo.   
"Mama, estará despierta, ¿no?

Irina: Ah, sí, los viernes últimamente sale con mi chófer a enviar unas cosas por la mañana, ya que el suyo se ha buscado otro trabajo porque como siempre está aquí encerrada Takeda poco tenía que hacer.

Mairi: Ajá, ahí está la prueba definitiva, maldita... (Por un momento se le borran las pupilas de los irises. Irina se preocupa). Mama, te lo contaré en cuanto lo aclarenos, pero primero Nodoka tiene que escucharme. ¡Vamos, chicos!

Irina: (muy seria) Tened cuidado al entrar ahí... Le retiramos a su criada personal hace cuatro meses y creo que no ha tirado la basura ni limpiado desde entonces y además rara vez se baña. Y está acatarrada también.

(Alguien llama a la puerta, aunque pasa sin más. Es Takeshi Hatsume, con su característico kimono de escorpiones rojo y negro. Saluda enérgicamente y a Mairi le revuelve el pelo del flequillo).

Takeshi: ¡Vaya! ¿Ya os vais? Ahora que venía yo a conocer a el nov... Los amigos de mi nena.

Irina: Takeshi, déjales pasar, anda, que van a ver a Nodoka. 

(Takeshi mira fijamente con interés a Gintoki, que abre mucho los ojos. Shinpachi mueve la cabeza de uno a otro, estupefacto). 

Takeshi: Pero yo quería tener una amigable charla con este chico... Maria-chan no paró de hablar de él la última vez que bebimos juntos.

Mairi: (con la cara incandescente)¡Papá! ¿Qué dices? ¡Eso era un secreto!

Takeshi: (rascándose la nuca, con un poco de vergüenza) Aahhh, nena, perdona, no lo sabía.

Irina: Oh, ¿es él? No había caído en todo este rato que llevan aquí. ¡Sí, que se quede y hablamos los tres a solas! (Se levanta y se pone a lado de Gintoki, sonriente).

(Gintoki está lívido, la cara perlada con sudor y con los los ojos moviéndose muy rápido, con media sonrisa extraña.)

Voz interior de Gintoki: ¿Qué?¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué se ha hecho realidad el peor escenario? ¿Mairi me ha hecho una encerrona? Ella no lo haría, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué sus buenos padres tienen un aura maligna repentina? (Takeshi e Irina a su lado empiezan a proyectar un aura oscura mientras les brillan los ojos). No, socorro... (En ese momento Takeshi le pone un brazo sobre los hombros con familiaridad y le sonríe campechano. Irina apoya la mano en su antebrazo. Él gime hacia dentro. Lanza una mirada suplicante a Shinpachi y Kagura). ¡Chicos, salvadme, por favor!

Mairi: Como queráis... (cruzando el umbral de la sala). Suerte, Gin-san. Hasta luego...  
"Es por aquí, a la izquierda, seguidme. (Shinpachi y Kagura van hacia ella obedientes.)

Voz interior de Gintoki: ¡No, traidores! ¡Volved! ¡No me dejéis con el matrimonio Hatsume!

Takeshi: (sin perder el gesto afable) Un tío tan aventurero como tú seguro que tiene mil historias interesantes para a estos abuelos, ¿a qué sí? ¡Siéntate y cuéntanos tu vida, campeón! (Le aprieta el hombro con fuerza.) 

(Fin de escena)

[Escena: Habitación en penumbra. Hay tres monitores de ordenador sobre un escritorio grande. Delante de ellos, en una silla, una silueta de espaldas a contraluz, con kimono y pelo en un moño alto muy despeinado. En dos de los monitores hay algún juego online multijugador, en el otro una web con listas de números. Alguien llama a la puerta corrediza que hay a la izquierda.]

Figura: (seiyuu Asami Imai) (molesta) ¿Quién es?

Voz en off: ¿Mari-nee? 

Figura: Buah... Entra (La figura resopla, mueve un brazo y abre una ventana a su derecha, iluminando un caos de envases de ramen vacíos, botellas de todos tipos y tamaños, vacías o a medias, bolsas de caramelos, envoltorios de papel de hamburguesas y donuts, todo esparcido por la mesa y el suelo. En un rincón detrás de la mesa hay varias bolsas de basura llenas. Mairi pasa y mira todo con la vista descolocada.) Sí que has tardado en venir, ¿eh? Te esperaba hace unos diez días. (Estornuda y sorbe los mocos con fuerza). No parece que eches mucho de menos tus bragas. 

Mairi: ¡Ja! Nodoka, pequeña suka... (La figura ni siquiera se ha molestado en girarse, así que no ve cómo Mairi se acerca y le agarra el kimono por el cuello, pero la suelta rápidamente). ¡Argh, está pegajoso! 

(Nodoka se gira en la silla. Es una chica de diecinueve años, de complexión ligera. Lleva el pelo rubio sucio y mal recogido en un moño alto y hueco. Sus ojos azul hielo miran con indiferencia a su hermana. Tiene manchas negras en la cara, la nariz roja e hinchada y su kimono gris lo lleva suelto, debajo de él viste un camisón largo; las dos prendas están repletas de manchas de diversos tamaños y colores).

Nodoka: Es normal, estoy resfriada y lo uso mucho. (Se limpia el moquillo con una manga).

Mairi: ¿Pero qué...? (Tiene cara de asco) Agh, mira, he venido con gente y quiero que me cuentes todo con ellos delante. Seguramente tengan que evitar que no te mate. (Se asoma al pasillo). ¡Chicos, venid!

Nodoka: Ptsss, que vengan, me da igual... (Entran Shinpachi y Kagura. Él se queda pasmado al ver toda la mierda, Kagura sólo mira por encima sin cambiar la expresión). ¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son estos plebeyos? Yo pensaba que serían tus hijos.   
(Vigila a Kagura, que se va a la zona de su cama, cuyo suelo también está anegado de restos, menos en la misma cama, de tipo occidental y con estanterías llenas alrededor. Se queda observando un estante con varios trofeos).

Kagura: (leyendo) "Campeona de Baile Contemporáneo Internacional", "Danza Extrema Joven Promesa" "Maestra juvenil de koto". (Le dedica a Nodoka una sonrisa despreciativa). Nodo-chan parece muy de culo parado-aru para ganar algo así.

Nodoka: (enfadándose) ¡Eh! ¡Deja de mirar mis cosas, tú, niñata cotilla! ¿Qué sabrás tú de mí? (Delante de ella se pone Shinpachi, con la vista en las pantallas). ¿Qué haces tú tan cerca?

Shinpachi: Ah, juegas al WoB, (señala a un punto de la pantalla) ¿Ése es tu personaje? ¡Qué nivel tan alto! (Se aparta un poco avergonzado). Ah, disculpa Hatsume-san, uno de mis amigos del club de fans de Otsuu también juega y por eso me he fijado. (Se ruboriza un poco) Esto... tienes soba en el flequillo... (Nodoka se quita el fideo y se lo come, con los ojos entrecerrados. Shinpachi aparta la mirada asqueado).

Nodoka: No "juego" al WoB, soy la puñetera dueña de la región. Mis acólitos me conocen como Nodo-hime y son miles.

Kagura: Shinpachi, a ella también le gusta Otsuu, tiene todos sus discos-aru. (Se oye un ruido de instrumento que se cae al suelo. Kagura se ha tropezado con una caja y ha salido un enorme koto rodando hasta la cama).

Nodoka: (levantándose de la silla de golpe, muy enfadada). ¡Dejad de invadir mi habitación y tocar mis cosas! (Va a recoger el koto y aparta a manotazos a Kagura). Tú, cómo me rayes el koto me lo pagarás con tu dinero o te cortaré los dedos. (Lo observa por encima y lo guarda en su funda). Maria, haz el favor de contener a estos pobretones. 

Mairi: (con los brazos cruzados) No, te fastidias. Y basta ya de meterte con ellos. Dime todo lo relacionado con el robo de mi ropa ya. (Nodoka se encara con Mairi. Es unos centímetros más baja).

Nodoka: Sí, te he robado tus bragas usadas y las he vendido online. He lanzado una web muy popular en ese mundo... ¡Pero lo he hecho por muy buen motivo! ¡Papa me ha quitado lo más importante para una señorita rica!

Kagura: ¿Su criada personal-aru?... 

Nodoka: Eso también, pero no lo es tanto...

Kagura: Oh, ya sé, ¡Un chihuahua-aru de bolso!

Nodoka: ¿Un perro? ¡No, qué asco!

Shinpachi: (murmurando para sí) Es irónico que se queje de que eso le dé asco viviendo aquí.

Nodoka: ¡Me ha cortado el acceso a sus cuentas bancarias! (Se postra a cuatro patas en el suelo y suena una música triste. Un foco la ilumina. Habla al borde de las lágrimas) Me dijo... Me dijo que fuera a la Escuela de Comercio, o que me daba un trabajo en los Almacenes Hatsume (hace un puchero)... Se me terminaron todos los ahorros hace dos meses... ¡Y yo no quiero trabajar ni estudiar más! ¡Yo sólo quiero ser la reina de Azeroz! Somos ricos, ¿por qué tengo que trabajar en ese agujero infernal lleno de gente pesada? (Solloza). Yo quiero ser una "celebrity", como todas las niñas bien de nuestro tipo, ¡Quiero ser como Par*s Hilt*n, y además ser la mejor al WoB! 

Mairi: Ya, ya está, se acabaron las tonterías (agarra a su hermana por los sobacos desde detrás, aunque enseguida la suelta, moviendo las manos como si estuvieran mojadas. Se huele un dedo y gesticula con desagrado).   
"Mira, Nodo-chan, no quiero ni pensar lo terrible que sería si Papa me negara el acceso a sus cuentas... (Se estremece). ¡Yo jamás vendría a robar tus cosas y venderlas! ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Nodoka: (fríamente, volviendo a encararse) ¿Es que eres tan tremendamente egocéntrica, tú, rubia tonta, que no eres capaz de darte cuenta? Te desprecio, Maria. (Mairi da un traspiés hacia atrás, alejándose. Nodoka tiene una mueca cruel). Todo lo bueno te pasa a ti, todo se te perdona, nuestros padres te prefieren a ti sobre mí, tienes todos los privilegios.  
"Sólo eres una niña mimada tomando malas decisiones, pero eh, como eres tú todo bien. ¿Que tienes catorce años y te quiera casar? ¡Vale! ¡Organicémoslo! ¿Que tienes dos bebés? Muy bien, Mama se desvivirá por ellos, pero a su hija pequeña mejor la cuida una niñera... Y que se olvide de la educación en casa como la que tuvo su hermana mayor, mejor que vaya a la escuela y así no molesta.   
"¿Qué Maria-chan quiere vivir en un apartamento chulísimo? Ah, dale, ya pagamos todos los gastos, pero que Nodoka siga en su habitación, que es menor de edad. (Hay mucha tensión. Shinpachi y Kagura están detrás de Mairi, estupefactos.)  
"¿Que Maria se quiere correr una juerga?¿Cómo lo hará con sus niños? Que vengan con los abuelos, que habían hecho planes con Nodoka y los cancelan porque oye, su Maria-chan les necesita. (Alza la cabeza con gesto despectivo).  
"Y tus hijos van por el mismo camino, son unos consentidos y unos mimados, como tú, se pasarán la vida chupándole la sangre a su abuelo. ¡Par de pijos maleducados! Con razón Kintaro no quiso volver con este panorama...  
(Mairi según iba terminando Nodoka de hablar se acerca a ella y alza la mano. Nodoka se encoge y cierra los ojos para aceptar el golpe. Dos segundos después vuelve a mirar. Mairi está cabizbaja, con la mano en alto, pero tiene a Gintoki detrás agarrándole de la muñeca.)

Gintoki: Vaya, he llegado en el mejor momento. Mairi, aquí pasa lo mismo que cuando perdiste los nervios con tu hija; no está bien que pegues a tu hermana, eres mayor que ella, no caigas en sus provocaciones. (Le suelta la mano).

Kagura: (contenta) ¡Ah, Gin-chan! Menos mal... Esto se estaba poniendo feo-aru.

Shinpachi: ¿Ya has terminado con los señores Hatsume?

Gintoki: (alicaído) No creo que nadie termine nunca con ellos. (Apoya las manos en los hombros de Mairi y se los frota). ¿Estás mejor?

Mairi: (volviendo a la normalidad, ella le aprieta en las manos y le sonríe). Sí, gracias, Gin-san.

Nodoka: Argh, estupendo, otro desconocido en mi habitación. ¿Os ofrezco un snack? (Alza delante de ellos con desdén un envase lleno de moho, todos retroceden) ¿Es éste tu novio? Yo creía que eras lesbiana y que tu novia era la mujer siniestra aquella.

Mairi: ¿Qué? No lo soy, ¿por qué todo el mundo piensa lo mismo?  
"Mira, Nodoka, me dan igual que me dirijas insultos y tus celos, pero como te vuelvas a meter con mis hijos morirás. (Nodoka se estremece un momento, luego se encoge de hombros y se sienta). Devuélveme mis bragas y acabemos ya.

Nodoka: Ya te he dicho que han tenido mucho éxito... (Hurga en un cajón de su escritorio y saca un sobre abultado. Mairi se lo arrebata). Hoy iba a enviar las últimas que quedan. Las he vendido por treinta y cinco mil yenes... Tendré que hacer una devolución.

Mairi: Entonces dame la lista de clientes. Y cierra la web.

Nodoka: No. No lo haré tan fácilmente. Tendrás que pelear por ello, ya basta de que todo se te regale.

Mairi: (furiosa) Oye niña, ya me estás tocando las narices de más...

Nodoka: Es lo que hay. No sé cómo hacerla aún, pero prepárate para la guerra. 

Gintoki: Tal vez podríais competir... (Su gesto cambia a uno de sonrisa siniestra). Hacer un concurso de camisetas mojadas o una lucha en bikini en el ba... (No termina la frase porque Shinpachi y Kagura le han dado un golpe coordinado en la cabeza desde detrás. Cae al suelo de bruces entre la basura.)

Shinpachi: (enfadado) ¿Pero como puedes sugerirle algo así de pervertido a tu no... a Mairi y a su hermana? ¿No ves que no es el momento para esto?

Kagura: ¡Antes de conocerla ya te advertí de que Mairi-chan no necesitaba un tipo baboso-aru detrás! ¡Deja de agobiarla con tu libido-aru!

(Gintoki sigue dolido en el suelo mientras Nodoka le mira pensativa. Mairi pone los ojos en blanco y le tiende una mano para que suba).

Nodoka: Puede que este tío cochino tenga razón. No en el contenido, en la forma.  
"¡Hagamos un "talent show"!

(Todos se quedan interrogantes mirando a Nodoka, que sonríe como una persona normal por primera vez. Sopla una brisa desde la ventana abierta que le revuelve el sucio pelo.)

Mairi: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo los de la televisión que van gente que se cree buena en algo, actúan y les votan unos jueces?

Nodoka: ¡Exacto! Competiremos en cosas que se nos de bien a las dos y los jueces decidirán quién gana. Por cada prueba que me ganes te daré los datos de cinco compradores. (La emoción de su rostro va aumentando). ¡Ah! Seguro que Papa me da dinero para organizarlo todo si digo que es por ti, se pondrá contento si sabe que jugamos juntas...   
"Alquilaré un teatro y buscaré jueces prestigiosos. (Se dobla y tose con fuerza).  
"Cómo muestra de buena voluntad te daré cuatro clientes ahora y así ya empiezas animada, quedarían veinticinco, así que serán cinco pruebas... Pero necesito una semana para organizarlo y curarme. (Enreda en el ordenador, abriendo ventanas y documentos.)

Mairi: ¿Y si pierdo qué vas a querer tú? Porque no creo que te conformes sin nada a cambio.

Nodoka: (sus ojos brillan) ¿A parte de verte humillada delante del público?

Mairi: (asustada) ¿Público? ¡Yo pensaba que estaríamos solas! No puedo actuar delante de gente, y lo sabes.

Nodoka: Ah, mi simplona hermana, no te preocupes, me acuerdo que tu límite está en cincuenta espectadores y no habrá tantos. (Señalando con desdén a los de la Yorozuya). Supongo que estos tres querrán ir, ¿no? Y también puedes invitar a alguien más.

Kagura: No decidas por nosotros, hermana sucia-aru, somos gente ocupada. (Los otros dos ponen cara de despistados).

Nodoka: Claro que sí, chica, por eso estáis un viernes por la mañana aquí, presenciando nuestra conversación, aunque deberías estar en el colegio... (Kagura se queda un poco derrotada, Shinpachi le da unas palmaditas en la espalda. Nodoka vuelve a poner la atención en su hermana).   
"Por cada prueba que yo gane me prestarás un día los servicios de la persona más valiosa de tu mundo, familia aparte, por supuesto.

Gintoki: (dándose importancia) Ah, Nodoka-san, me siento halagado, aunque no se me ocurre qué servicios te podrían interesar que yo pueda...

Mairi: (apartándolo de un empujoncito) Oye, no eres el centro de mi universo, tengo en mi vida personas más importantes. Además, aunque yo la considero familia, en concreto ella se refiere a Shuchii-san.

Nodoka: ¡Ding, ding! Correcto, la pelandrusca esta a veces piensa un poco y todo... ¿yo para qué iba a querer al pelagatos este? Ni siquiera es mi tipo de hombre.

Gintoki y Mairi: (ofendidos) ¡Oye!

Nodoka: (pasando de ellos). Necesito poner orden aquí, entre otras cosas personales, y Shuchii-san es muy eficiente.  
"Venga, Maria, ¡compitamos!

Mairi: (dudativa) No sé, Nodo-chan, tal vez deberías darme la lista entera o si no te denuncio...

Nodoka: ¿Denunciarme? Bah, es tontería involucrar a las fuerzas del orden. ¡No seas cagona! "Fortuna audaces iuvat." ¿No es esa frase que te gusta tanto? "La fortuna ayuda a los valientes"... ¡Sé valiente y hazlo! (Busca por algún punto detrás de su mesa y saca unos folios impresos que le ofrece a Mairi). ¡Hazlo por tu hermanita!

Fin de la segunda parte.


	3. Tercera Parte: La familia debe permanecer unida y apoyarse

[Escena: interior del coche de Yamada, desde el parabrisas. Yamada está sentado en el asiento del conductor, escribiendo en un periódico apoyado en el volante. Un potente viento entra por su ventanilla y el periódico sale disparado y se desmonta. Yamada intenta cazarlo mientras se abre la puerta del copiloto y el periódico se termina de marchar volando hacia el cielo. Mairi, furiosa, toma asiento, y los de la Yorozuya, que llegan como si luchasen contra un huracán, se sientan en los asientos traseros.]

Yamada: (con gesto decepcionado) ¡Eh, señorita, vaya con cuidado! Sólo me faltaban tres palabras para el crucigrama del periódico... 

Mairi: ¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? ¡Cómo si yo tuviera la culpa de que haga este viento! (Los de atrás se lanzan miradas de soslayo significativas. Yamada se encoge en su sitio. Ella se lleva en un gesto cansado una mano a la frente y el aire para). Ah, disculpa, Yamada-san, han pasado cosas ahí dentro y mi hermana me ha puesto de muy mala leche. Llévame a casa, hoy ya es tarde para que vaya a trabajar y me siento muy cansada.

Yamada: (arranca el coche y señala con la cabeza hacia atrás) ¿Y qué hago con ellos, señorita?

Mairi: Oh, ¿teníais que hacer algo hoy? (Mira a Gintoki por el retrovisor con una ceja levantada). Tú sólo me has dicho que ellos te esperaban en la Yorozuya, y así ha sido.

Gintoki: (con cara un poco de pena) Estamos atravesando una mala racha de encargos...

Shinpachi: (también con pena) Sí, sólo íbamos a pasar el día allí a esperar si venía alguien...

Kagura: (triste) Yo pensaba en salir a pasear con Sadaharu un rato, pero no tenía otro plan-aru.

Gintoki: ¿Se te está ocurriendo algo, Mairi? Estás poniendo cara de tener algo en mente. (Sonríe ampliamente). Jah, te voy conociendo un poco más cada día.

Mairi: (enrojeciendo) ¡Ah! Sí... (Saca de su bolso los folios que le ha dado su hermana y se los tiende a Gintoki). Me gustaría que encontraséis a estos huelebragas ajenas y que os devuelvan mi ropa. Os daré efectivo igual a lo que pagaron para intercambiarlo, y si no las devuelven por esas... bueno, os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación.

(Gintoki mira los folios y lo va pasando, los otros dos se acercan a mirar. Cuando llega al último los tres se quedan ojipláticos y boquiabiertos. Shinpachi suelta un "¿eeehhh?" de sorpresa.)

Gintoki: (estupefacto) ¿Cómo es posible que este tío haya comprado esto? ¡Creía que le conocía y es la clase de persona se gasta quince mil yenes en ropa interior usada! ¡Cómo le pille se va a enterar!

Kagura: Nunca sabes cómo de pervertido-aru es alguien que conoces.

Shinpachi: Es que ni siquiera ha usado un nombre falso, ¡es su nombre real y dónde vive!

Mairi: (con expresión de haber mordido un limón) Iba a preguntar quién es, pero casi que prefiero no saberlo...   
"Esto es una lástima, porque hay varias de mis favoritas, pero haré una hoguera con todas las que recupere.

Yamada: Entonces... ¿qué pasará ahora, señorita? ¿Sólo tiene que ir a por esos compradores?

Mairi: No, vamos a hacer una especie de competición y por cada prueba que gane me dará más nombres. Hemos decidido dejar a nuestros padres al margen. (Da un puñetazo doble en la guantera, Yamada mira enfadado y chilla "¡Mi coche!". Un golpe de aire surge repentino mueve los folios, ropas y pelos de todos).   
"¡Ah, maldita cabrona! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan competitiva? Es la primera por la parte Petrov de nuestra familia que nació sin mellizo; siendo ella apostaría que se lo comió en el útero y ahora es un lunar de su espalda. ¡No me fío nada de Nodoka! Me espero cualquier jugarreta de esta petarda... Con tal de ganar hará lo que sea (Se queda enfurruñada en su asiento).

(Los tres de atrás se juntan y empiezan a susurrar).

Kagura: Gin-chan, ¿deberíamos hablarle a Mairi sobre las cosas raras que hace el aire-aru cuando se enfada? Si le dan más ataques de enfado terminaremos como el periódico-aru de Yamada.

Shinpachi: Sí, puede llegar a ser peligroso para todos. Tú que estás más tiempo con ella... ¿has visto que haya pasado más veces?

Gintoki: (pensativo) Una vez que estábamos... (los otros le lanzan miradas de advertencia) juntos se abrió la puerta del balcón de su cuarto y el viento barrió todo. Más tarde comprobamos que el clima estaba tranquilo. Fue como aquella vez en los Almacenes Hatsume, sin ventanas rotas. (Alza la vista hacia el retrovisor. Mairi tiene los ojos cerrados, parece que está dormida.) ¿Eh? ¿Qué hacemos ahora?¿La despertamos? Hemos quedado a medias con el tema de estos tíos (señalando los papeles).

Kagura: ¡Sí! Los viernes siempre vamos a sitios muy chulos a merendar-aru, a lo mejor hoy nos lleva a todos.

Shinpachi: (incómodo) Para variar sólo te preocupa llenarte la panza. (Gintoki pasa por encima de Kagura y le zarandea el hombro a Mairi). ¡Y a éste también! No sé ni por qué os conserva en su vida.

Mairi: (sobresaltada) ¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa? Oh, parece que me he quedado traspuesta...

Gintoki: (que sigue agarrado su hombro. Tiene los ojos brillantes. Shinpachi le dirige una mirada reprobatoria) Eh..., Mairi-chan, por favor, ¿nos llevas a uno de esos sitios que dice Kagura que vais los viernes? 

Kagura: (haciendo lo mismo) ¡Sí, porfa, Mairi-chan! ¡Podemos ir al buffet de pasteles-aru! Pero al de la decoración rosa, en el otro de las estatuas no son tan ricos-aru. 

Shinpachi: ¿Encima exigiendo (cruzando los brazos y girando la cabeza). No quiero saber más de esto, sois lo peor.

Mairi: (bosteza y sonríe) Ah... Os mimo demasiado. Bien, iremos, pero primero vamos a mi casa, tenemos que organizar lo de los compradores.

(Detrás Shinpachi resopla mientras Gintoki y Kagura exclaman con alegría y brillan. La vista cambia al coche por fuera y sube al cielo. Fin de escena.)

(Una semana después...)

[Interior de la Yorozuya. El trío entra por la puerta con cara de cansancio y se tiran en los asientos. Gintoki deja una bolsa con algo pequeño encima de la mesa.]

Gintoki: ¡Aahh...! Hemos conseguido las últimas, menos mal... (Gruñe molesto y se tapa la cara con las manos). Este tipo ha sido muy tenaz.

Kagura: Sí, qué pesado-aru, se resistía demasiado. Gracias que ha llegado su esposa-aru y se las ha quitado.

Shinpachi: (sonríe) Ha sido lo mejor esa cara de terror que ha puesto cuando se lo hemos contado a ella. (Se preocupa un poco). ¿Creéis que estarán bien? Les hemos dejado discutiendo muy fuerte.

Gintoki: (con indiferencia, rascándose la nuca) Ptsé, que hagan lo que quieran, hemos hecho nuestra tarea y esa gente ya no me interesa.

Kagura: Ya no es asunto nuestro-aru si se matan entre ellos.  
(A Shinpachi le sale una vena en la frente pero cuando va a replicar se abre la puerta de golpe y todos se giran. Es Mairi, respirando con dificultad.)

Mairi: ¡Ay, disculpad! (Se descalza y se acerca, toma asiento junto a Gintoki y usa el inhalador que llevaba en la mano). Os he visto a lo lejos y he venido corriendo. ¡Me ha llegado un correo de Nodoka convocándome! (Traga una bocanada de aire mientras saca un papel del bolso y lo deja sobre la mesa. Se fija en la bolsa que han dejado antes encima). ¡Ah! ¿Eso es mío?

Kagura: Sí, las acabamos de conseguir de un tío casado-aru. No le hemos devuelto el dinero-aru.

Mairi: Ah, entonces podéis quedároslo. (Guarda la bolsa en su bolso). 

(Mientras habla Gintoki ha tomado el papel y lo está leyendo. Frunce el ceño, lanza una rápida mirada a Mairi y se lo pasa a Shinpachi).

Shinpachi: (leyendo) Maria, te comunico que la primera prueba tendrá lugar está noche a las ocho, en los salones recreativos "Kettei Sa Reru Namae" en Akihabara, los he reservado sólo para nosotras.  
"Te sugiero que vistas ropa de ejercicio ajustada y elástica, nos vamos a mover. Nuestro juez será una imparcial máquina. Sé puntual. (Termina de leer y le da la vuelta a la hoja.) Aquí está la dirección... ¡Ah, sé dónde están estos recreativos! Si quieres te puedo acompañar, Mairi-san.

Gintoki: Oye, tú... Shinpachi, ya le viste una vez las tetas sin mi permiso, no voy a dejarte irte con ella sólo para que la veas en ropa de fitness ajustada. (Mairi le da un puñetazo en el brazo). ¡Ay, deja de darme así! Encuentras justo donde duele.

Mairi: (molesta) ¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres mi dueño? Le enseñaré el torso desnudo a quién yo quiera y me pondré ropa ajustada para que la vean todos los que considere, no necesito tu permiso ni el de nadie. Matakuu...  
"Además, había pensado en que fuéramos todos, ésta sea seguramente la trampa que me tenga preparada. Fijo que quiere hacer algo que se le da bien y a mí no, como jugar a un videojuego en concreto o hacer un circuito de pruebas atléticas indoor...

Kagura: Quiere bailar... Nodoka-chan tenía muchos trofeos de danza-aru.

Shinpachi: ¡Eso es! Esa sala, aunque no es muy grande, se conoce por tener las máquinas de baile más modernas y hacen competiciones importantes.

Mairi: "Imparcial máquina", ya está. (Se echa hacia atrás en el banco y mira al techo). ¡Argh, voy a morir! Soy incapaz de dar cuatro pasos de baile seguidos sin tropezar. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a pasar esta prueba? (Gintoki le pellizca con suavidad en un costado. Ella se reincorpora rápidamente). ¡Auch!

Gintoki: Neh, Mairi-chan, si tuviese alguna esperanza de que te sirviera para algo intentaría darte un entrenamiento básico de equilibrio y movimiento hasta que fueras a la cita, pero... (Mairi se ríe abiertamente. Él se cabrea un poco). ¡Oye, estaba hablando en serio! ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Mairi: Nos he imaginado como si fuéramos los protagonistas de la película "D*rty D*ncing", cuando él la entrena para que sea capaz de bailar y ella no para de pisarle... (suelta una risita más). Perdón, sigue.

Gintoki: (está algo aturdido, mirándola). Eh... decía que no hay tiempo para corregir tu torpeza natural. (Se aparta un poco de ella, aunque no pasa nada.) ¿No me pegas? ¿No te molesta que te llame torpe?

Mairi: (encogiendo los hombros) No, tienes razón, ya lo tengo asumido. (Levanta un puño) No obstante si te vas a quedar decepcionado, te doy.

Gintoki: Tché, preferiría que me dieras de otras formas... (Ella alza una ceja con interés.)  
"Entonces ¿quieres que haga la prueba en tu lugar? (Los demás le miran inquisitivamente) Ya que está jugando sucio no debería quejarse de que otro lo haga. No sé cómo de buena es Nodoka, al menos así tú no te lastimarás.

Mairi: (ruborizada) Ahh..., Gin-san, gracias, pero sé quién podría ser mejor que mi hermana y seguro que me va a ayudar...  
"Aunque este ofrecimiento que me has hecho me ha hecho sentir... (Su cara se enciende más) Esto... aahh...  
"Primero esto... (Toma su cartera del bolso y saca unos cuantos billetes que tiende a Kagura y Shinpachi) Eh, chicos, ¿qué tal si os vais a comer a algún sitio y nos traéis algo? Confío en vuestro criterio (les guiña un ojo; ellos le devuelven una mirada enterada y se levantan.)

Gintoki: (contrariado) ¿Eh? ¡Yo también quiero ir ahora a comer! ¿Por qué no estoy incluido...? (Mairi se acerca a él, le susurra algo en el oído. Él abre los ojos mucho, enrojece y mira hacia otro lado). Podéis ir y tomaros el tiempo qué queráis...

Kagura: Ya pensábamos hacerlo antes de que dijeras nada-aru, nunca tenemos prisa por volver aquí.

Shinpachi: Vamos, Kagura-chan. (Algo cohibido) Esto... ¡Hasta luego! (Mientras avanza hacia la puerta ve que Gintoki le está desabrochando desde atrás los botones del cuello del qipao a Mairi). ¡Eh, al menos espera un minuto a que nos hayamos ido! (Siguen avanzando sin mirar atrás).

Gintoki: ¡Takuu, qué lentos!¡Largaos ya de aquí!

Mairi: ¡Por favor, cerrad bien la puerta al salir, no quiero sustos!

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

[Escena: Interior de los salones recreativos "Kettei Sa Reru Namae". Es una sala ovalada de tres alturas, abalconadas y adornadas con neones alargados. En cada piso hay máquinas recreativas, pero están apagadas, dando un aire un poco lúgubre al lugar. En el centro de la planta suelo hay una única máquina encendida que tiene una gran pantalla y altavoces. Al lado hay un grupo de gente charlando.  
La vista pasa al piso más alto, dónde está Mairi asomada, mirando hacia abajo. Lleva un haori naranja con estrellas blancas bordadas, cerrado con un lazo coral. En vez de su peinado habitual tiene el todo el pelo recogido en una coleta alta.]

Mairi: (girando la cabeza hacia atrás) Confirmado: es una Dancing Machine. Bueno, cuanto antes termine esto mejor. ¿Bajamos? (Alza una ceja) ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Gin-san? Había entrado con nosotros...  
(Detrás de ella está Kagura, que mueve la cabeza buscando. A su lado, Yozora y Arashi también miran a su alrededor. Shinpachi hace un gesto para pedir que esperen y se mete por un pasillo a la derecha. Segundos después aparece enfadado agarrando a Gintoki del cuello del kimono y le arroja frente al grupo. Da un traspiés y se queda con gesto avergonzado).

Shinpachi: (mirándole con desprecio) Este ludópata intentaba encender una máquina de pachinko. Le he pillado yendo al cuadro de luces.

Kagura: (colocándose delante de él con los brazos en jarras). En cuanto vi el cartel-aru de "Pachinko" ya sabía que Gin-chan nos daría problemas. ¡Maldito, estamos aquí para apoyar a Mairi-chan, no para que te gastes su dinero en tus vicios-aru! ¡Humíllate ante ella! (Le da un empujón hasta dejarle de rodillas frente a Mairi)

Mairi: (abochornada y colorada) Agh, no hace falta, de verdad... (Gintoki le rodea la cintura con los brazos y le mira a los ojos desde abajo. Sus hijos retroceden. Mairi aumenta su incomodidad).

Gintoki: (sobreactuado) Mairi, por favor, perdona mi desliz, es demasiado poderosa la influencia del juego que me llama...

Mairi: Ay, deja de dar el espectáculo y vamos abajo ya (le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza y le agarra la mano para que se levante. Sus hijos la miran con adversión).

Arashi: Mamá, haz el favor de no hacer eso con nosotros delante. Presenciar ese contacto nos violenta.

Yozora: Sí, dejad la manitas y las palmaditas para cuando estéis a solas.

Mairi: ¿Qué? Ha sido él quién se ha agarrado a mí de repente y además los gestos que he hecho no han sido nada...

Yozora: Mamá, para todo hijo es horrible pensar que sus padres tienen una faceta... ¡Ni siquiera puedo decirlo! Piensa en los abuelos, ¿eh? ¿No te morirías de asco si les vieras juntos?

Mairi: (pensativa) Intercambiando afecto les he visto muchas veces, y lo otro ya les vi una vez... No podía huir y lo vi todo; nadie querría ver aquello... Si a éste le hago así (le da un par de pequeñas collejas) no es motivo de escándalo.

Gintoki: ¡Eh, Mairi-chan! ¡Deja de pegarme ya, llevas una racha malísima con eso, takkuu! Ya tengo bastante con la gente que intenta matarme cuando me encuentro con ellos.

Mairi: Yo lo hago con ternura... (Apremiando) ¡Vamos ya!

[Escena: Zona de la máquina de baile. Es un trasto enorme, con muchas luces que parpadean. Algunas tienen formas de partes de extremidades, otras kanjis y kanas con "gira" o "tuerce". La pantalla proyecta hologramas de colores. Está en silencio.  
Hay cuatro personas junto a la máquina, una mira ceñuda al grupo de recién llegados. Es Nodoka, vistiendo leggings fucsias y un crop top también rosa. Parece otra chica, está limpia y con el moño bien hecho. El grupo se acerca lentamente.]

Shinpachi: (susurrando a Mairi desde detrás de ella. Mira muy fijamente a Nodoka) ¿Es esta la misma mujer del otro día?

Mairi: Claro, sólo se ha dado una ducha y se ha vestido.

Kagura: (con picardía) A Shinpachi le gusta Nodoka-chan. Pídele una cita-aru, a ver qué pasa. Podéis hablar de Otsuu y escuchar sus canciones juntos...

Shinpachi: (cabreado y ruborizado). ¡Calla! Sólo estaba impresionado por el cambio.

Mairi: Normal que te parezca guapa, al fin y al cabo estamos hechas del mismo material genético. (Antes de que alguien replicara han llegado frente a Nodoka).   
"¡Buenas noches, Nodo-chan! Estarás contenta con tu prueba trampa.

Nodoka: ¿Trampa? Oh, no, qué va. Deberías saber bailar también, Maria, toda señorita tiene un entrenamiento en baile y más con media herencia rusa... Hasta ballet tendrías que saber.

Mairi: Yo no tuve esa formación porque soy incapaz de bailar nada y lo sabes de sobra... Y aún así, tú eres casi profesional, no es nada justo. Es como si te hiciera crear un vestido de novia.

Nodoka: ¡Sólo es un videojuego! Seguro que encuentras una forma de que funcione para ti... (Se dirige al grupo con el que estaba charlando antes). Aquí está el técnico de la máquina. ¿A que cualquiera puede ganar, Sawoun-san?  
(Un tipo avanza. Viste una extraña combinación de americana y hakama, lleva gafas de pasta rotas sujetas con esparadrapo sobre un rostro taciturno y ojeroso. Tiene el pelo oscuro pegado al cuero cabelludo por la grasa).

Sawoun: (con voz nasal) Sí, es muy equitativo. Incluso con suerte un desdichado sin piernas podría ganar a la inigualable y fabulosa Nodo-hime...

Mairi: (enfadada, se encara con su impasible hermana). ¡Eh! ¡Te acaba de llamar Nodo-hime! No me digas que este es uno de tus seguidores de tu juego... ¿El técnico de la máquina precisamente? ¡La habrá saboteado para que pierda!

Nodoka: Agh, no seas ridícula, no me hace falta recurrir a eso, ya te arrastrará tu torpeza. Ha venido a desbloquear el nivel de competición profesional, que sólo lo activan cuando hay eventos importantes. Que sea un fiel general de mi bando en el WoB no tiene nada que ver, es pura coincidencia. (De repente mira a Gintoki, que está con una sonrisa siniestra). Oye tú, llevas un rato con esa cara y me estás atacando los nervios, ¿quieres decir algo?

Gintoki: (señala a Sawoun) Presumes de ser muy lista y creo que no te has dado cuenta que este tío hasta vendería a su madre para que estés contenta, y está esperando que le recompenses por sus favores. (Pone un tono totalmente espeluznante) quiere f*****se a la inigualable y fabulosa Nodo-hime.

(Yozora y Arashi se sobresaltan, escandalizados. Shinpachi empieza a abroncarle. Kagura sonríe con malicia. Sawoun se pone a sudar a raudales. Nodoka enrojece de enfado).

Nodoka: ¡No es cierto! ¿Por qué haces de todo algo pervertido y sexual, puerco? 

Mairi: (murmurando para sí) Dijo la persona que roba bragas usadas para vendérselas a fetichistas...

Nodoka: ¡Sólo es un amigo y seguidor! ¡Mairi, tu novio es un sátiro obseso!

Mairi: Que no es mi novio..., y en esto apostaría que no se equivoca. Y como decía, habrá hecho algo más a la máquina para que tengas ventaja y porque así creerá que se puede meter dentro de tus bragas... ¿Verdad, Sawoun-san? (Él calla y mira al suelo. Ella sonríe con satisfacción). Vaya, vaya, qué silencio tan elocuente...

(Un señor de mediana edad que no había hablado hasta ahora se adelanta y mira acusador a Sawoun).

Señor: Tú, ¿qué le has hecho a mi máquina, maldito? ¡Ponla bien ahora mismo o llamaré a tu empresa y haré que te despidan! (Sawoun asiente y se va a la máquina, el señor se inclina ante Mairi y su grupo).  
"Disculpe, señorita Hatsume, soy el propietario del estos recreativos, Kanane. Le aseguro que ni mi ayudante (inclina la cabeza hacia el otro tipo) ni yo sabíamos nada de este desbarajuste.

Nodoka: ¡Ni siquiera yo lo sospechaba! Argh, no me hace falta ninguna ayuda ni ventaja extra para ganar.

Kanane: (con su ayudante al lado) ¡Sentimos muchísimo está situación! (Se inclinan). 

Mairi: Nada, no sé preocupe, Kanane-san, toda esta prueba es un despropósito... En cuanto ése termine de arreglar lo que había trucado empezaremos sin demora. (Todos observan a Sawoun, que está trasteando con un panel oculto de un lateral de la base. Lo cierra y se aparta).

Sawoun: (modosito) Ya está. (Se inclina ante Nodoka) Lamento todo esto, Nodo-hime.

Nodoka: Cuando volvamos a Azeroz te pienso degradar a soldado raso y pondré en concurso tu puesto, perdedor.

Kagura: (metiéndose en la conversación, burlona). Perdedor, tramposo-aru, triste-aru, niño de mamá.

Shinpachi: Deja al pobre tipo patético ya, Kagura-chan, está a punto de echarse a llorar (el aludido con los ojos acuosos se retira a un rincón oscuro y se abraza las piernas mientras se tambalea).

Yozora: (acercándose a él, tímidamente) Esto... Shimura-san, qué buena persona eres, compadeciéndote de este elemento.

Shinpachi: (algo incómodo, mueve las manos) Ah, gracias, Yozora-chan, pero tampoco es digno de halago.

Yozora: ¡Sí que lo es! Hay muy poca gente tan considerada que... (Arashi, que estaba jugando con una consola portátil, lo ha dejado sólo para ponerse a su lado haciendo gesto de desaprobación) ¿Qué?¿Cuál es tu problema, oni-chan?

Arashi: Luego me dirás que yo soy un pelota... Tendrías que verte ahora...

Yozora: ¡Sigue jugando y déjame en paz!(Enrojece, murmura algo más y se aleja de Shinpachi, que parece aliviado).

Nodoka: (Que todo este rato ha estado enredando con los menús de la máquina) Ya está. Prestadme atención todos, especialmente tú, Maria. (Todos se acercan.)  
"El funcionamiento es sencillo, suena música, y tocas donde te dice con lo que te indica o haces una acción en el momento oportuno. Este modelo de máquina, aparte de que no tiene agarraderos, cuenta con movimientos de todo el cuerpo. Nos hará saltar, girar y menearnos. (Apunta con el dedo sobre la pista de la máquina, a una estructura metálica) De ahí saldrá un sistema de láseres que registrará todo movimiento.

Mairi: (fastidiada) Cada vez me parece esto más una encerrona.

Nodoka: No todo es malo, he elegido una canción que sé que te gusta, dance un poco retro.

Gintoki: (dirigiéndose a Mairi, que se está quitando el haori). Pfff, esa faceta de tus preferencias no la sabía... No te va nada que te guste un tipo de música que es de baile y que ni siquiera puedes bailarla, parece muy incoherente. Y además pensaba que eras una persona de buenos gustos.

Mairi: ¡Lo soy! Todos tenemos etapas oscuras en nuestro pasado, hasta que nos encontramos... ¿Has venido a apoyarme o a criticarme? (Le tira el haori a la cara. Debajo lleva un conjunto deportivo negro de lycra, con tres rayas blancas a lo largo de las costuras de las mallas, y un top deportivo corto, sin mangas, con las mismas rayas en los laterales. Se descalza también, ya que Nodoka lo ha hecho). Allá voy...

(Nodoka ya está sobre el punto de inicio. La pantalla está divida en dos. Salen unos avatares sin rasgos, sólo son siluetas tridimensionales humanoides negras. Mairi se coloca junto a Nodoka en el espacio del segundo jugador. Aparece una cuenta atrás desde cinco, luego un “Ready? Go!” y comienza a sonar una canción [("Sweet Dreams", La Bouche)]. Los primeros movimientos que indica son los brazos moviéndolos alternativamente, fáciles, y de torsión de caderas durante diez segundos; durante ese tiempo a Mairi ya le suena una bocina del juego dos veces por equivocarse de brazo y otra por inclinar la cadera al lado contrario. A los quince segundos empieza el ritmo dance y la máquina requiere dos pasos laterales, uno hacia delante y un giro. Nodoka hace todo sin problema, pero Mairi al intentar hacer el giro se le cruzan los pies y cae de bruces con un grito. En su mitad de la pantalla unas letras fatídicas ardientes "YOU LOSE!". Kagura corre a socorrerla, con Gintoki detrás, que cuando llega le ayuda a incorporarse.)

Kagura: Mairi-chan, ¿estás bien?

Gintoki: Aah... Sabía que tenía que haber intentado hacerte trabajar el equilibrio, al menos para no tener una participación tan pobre.

Mairi: Sólo me he dado un golpe flojo en el antebrazo.

Nodoka: (con expresión triunfante) Has aguantado casi veinte segundos, creí que caerías antes... ¡Ja! He ganado, me debes un día con Shuchii-san.

Mairi: No tan rápido, Nodo-chan. Esto es completamente injusto, necesitas un rival de tu nivel, yo sólo estaba probando. Tú eres la que está obrando mal en todo este tema, tienes que seguir mis condiciones.

Nodoka: ¡Ni prueba ni nada, era definitivo!¡No acepto tus condiciones! ¡Has perdido, rubia torpe!

Mairi: (enfadada) ¿Por qué me llamás rubia torpe siempre, si soy igual de rubia que tú? Y... ¿De verdad te conformas con ganar de esta manera tan fácil? Ésta no es la Nodoka Hatsume que conozco. ¿No quieres tener un duelo de verdad?

Nodoka: (dudando) La idea suena interesante... Sería una pena haber montado todo esto para quince segundos.

Yozora: (poniéndose frente a su tía) ¡No se hable más! ¡Yo seré tu contrincante! (Se quita el haori negro que lleva y muestra un conjunto como el de su madre, pero azul marino.) Estoy preparada.

Nodoka: (repasándola con desprecio). Mira, niña, no me apetece jugar contigo. Dudo mucho que estés a un nivel aceptable.

Mairi: No le hables así a mi hija, que eres su tía... Además no conoces nada a tu sobrina. Va a las mismas clases de baile que ibas tú hace unos años y ha ganado los dos concursos a los que se ha presentado.

Nodoka: No me interesa la vida sosa de la familia Natsuno. Si tú quieres que humille a tu hija también pues lo haré, es tu problema. (Dirigiéndose a Yozora) ¡A ver de lo que eres capaz, Yozi-chan! (Vuelve a su puesto y espera.)

Mairi: Anda, Yozora, ven que te hago una coleta... (se quita su propio coletero, dejándose el pelo suelto y empieza a hacérsela. Cuando le va a recoger el largo flequillo que le tapa media cara ella se niega). No seas cría, tu ojo derecho y lo que le rodea es precioso, no tienes porqué ocultarlo; a nadie le importa que sea diferente al otro.

Yozora: A mí sí... (Su madre la ignora y le recoge todo el pelo, mostrando a la tenue luz del la sala que su ojo derecho es de una tonalidad de verde más oscura, al igual que la piel que lo rodea es más rosácea. Mairi le da un empujoncito en dirección a la máquina).

Nodoka: Qué pesados sois... Mira la pantalla, niña (vuelve la cuenta atrás y el “Ready? Go!”.)

(La misma canción suena y comienzan de forma fluida, sin cometer ningún error. Al minuto y medio hay un ritmo más intenso y Nodoka falla dos movimientos seguidos, pero Yozora sigue bailando bien. Más adelante la máquina exige dar saltos muy seguidos alternando piernas y Nodoka vuelve a fallar. Cómo movimiento final se ilumina una palma en el suelo detrás de las piernas, Nodoka las separa y toca, con la mano al revés. Yozora arquea la espalda hacia el suelo, toca mientras hace una vertical y se mantiene un segundo sobre su mano, para bajar grácilmente a tiempo para el último movimiento de brazos de la canción. Recibe un aplauso breve de los presentes mientras se inclina sudorosa y contenta).

Yozora: ¡Gracias! Ha sido durísimo... (Su madre la abraza pero ella no se queja. Todos miran a Nodoka, que ha exclamado con frustración. La pantalla nuestra un "YOU LOSE!" "95%" en su lado y al otro "PERFECT!" "100%". Se acerca a Yozora, que la mira con recelo, su tía le tiende una mano.)

Nodoka: (mascullando) Gran baile, Yozi-chan. (Se estrechan la mano un segundo, después mira a Mairi con rencor). Has ganado, algo completamente impensable en la práctica, estarás orgullosa de tus truquitos, suka. Toma (va a una mesa y coge unos folios impresos, que da a Mairi). Cinco compradores más... y lo que vas a hacer mañana y dónde y cuándo.  
"Es una actuación tan estúpida y sexi que te te dará tantísima vergüenza que te desmayarás. No obstante, tú piensa qué quieres que haga yo y me lo envías mañana por la mañana, para tener tiempo de aprendérmelo.

Mairi: Debería pensar en algo igualmente estúpido y sexi para ti.

Nodoka: (suelta un bufido) Me da igual, no me da apuro alguno. Puedo cargar con cualquier "performance" que se te ocurra.  
"Ahí te explico lo que has de hacer con detalle, a ver si lo entiendes bien... Y ahora marchaos, tengo que pagar al señor Kanane. (Les da la espalda y se dirige a él.)

Yozora: Mamá, me prometiste que iríamos a cenar donde yo quisiera si ganábamos. ¡Quiero ir al sitio de las hamburguesas gigantes y los batidos de mil sabores y colores! ¿Me vas a llevar sólo a mí o se apuntan todos?

Kagura: (entusiasmada) Suena estupendo-aru... ¡Nosotros vamos! ¿A qué sí, Gin-chan?

Gintoki: (mirando a Mairi suplicante) Ah... esto... Nos invitarías tú, ¿verdad? Suena a sitio extranjero y exótico fuera de nuestro presupuesto...

Shinpachi: (con tono crítico) Vaya cara más dura tenéis...

Mairi: Siempre lo hago, ¿no? Así organizamos lo de estos nuevos tíos (alza la hojas). Aaugh, esa arpía de Katja, mi contable, me va a estar persiguiendo toda la próxima semana... Ya te podría gustar más el rámen, hija...

Yozora: ¡Me lo merezco, mamá! He bailado muy bien (señalando a su hermano). Éste no hace falta que venga.

Arashi: (que ha estado todo el rato jugando con su consola portátil, levanta la cabeza) ¡Eh!¡Yo también voy, soy parte de esta familia!

Yozora: Para lo que has hecho... si no hubieses venido a nadie le habría importado ni se hubiera notado siquiera.

Arashi: ¡Yo no quería venir especialmente! Sabía que no iba a aportar nada, pero somos familia y tenemos que permanecer unidos y apoyarnos... (Yozora gesticula burlona). ¡Mamá, lo está haciendo otra vez!

Mairi: Dejad ya la las niñerías y vámonos ya... (se dirigen hacia un ascensor. Kanane y su ayudante supervisan a Sawoun mientras reconfigura la máquina. Nodoka les observa irse, con tristeza). 

Nodoka: (hablando para sí misma) ¿La familia debe permanecer unida y apoyarse, dices, Ara-kun? Yo soy de tu familia y ni siquiera mi hermana mayor ha considerado que os acompañe a cenar... (hace un gesto como si fuera echarse a llorar, al final sólo suspira.)  
"Mañana ya verás lo que te espera, Mari-nee...

Fin del tercer acto


	4. Cuarta Parte: ¿Por qué no lo haces bien?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En un momento aparecen unos personajes extranjeros, son Simon Cowell y RuPaul, oportunamente censurados, conocidos jueces de realities y talent shows.
> 
> Hay dos performances, la de Mairi:
> 
> Jessica Rabbit - Why don't you do right: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/yy5THitqPBw
> 
> La de Nodoka: April Stevens, Teach me Tiger
> 
> Teach me tiger - April Stevens (subtítulos en esp…: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/Hqo0OB1_A1I

[Escena: Puerta de entrada a la casa de Mairi desde fuera. Gintoki está de espaldas y llama al timbre. Abre Shuchii, con cara de susto que se convierte en una de alivio.]

Shuchii: ¡Ah, menos mal, Sakata-san, no sabía a quién más llamar! Los niños tienen compromisos y se han marchado, ella no quiere contar a sus padres nada de este asunto y su amiga Lady Raven-san no está en la ciudad. Pase, por favor, y vaya al taller, está allí, no ha salido en toda la noche.

Gintoki: (algo receloso) Y como por alguna razón usted me odia, he sido yo al último que ha llamado.

Shuchii: Podría ser... Es que no le quería molestar sin motivos, no sé qué clase de relación tiene exactamente con la señorita.

Gintoki: (ya han llegado delante de la puerta del taller) Jah... Ojalá lo supiera, Shuchii-san...

Shuchii: (se asoma por la puerta entreabierta) ¿Maria-sama? Tiene una visita... Es su... Errr, el señor...

Gintoki: (abriendo del todo y pasando) Oiga, no son necesarias estás formalidades, Mairi... ¿Eh? ¿Qué te está pasando?

(Se queda alucinado al verla: Está demacrada, con ojeras, lleva una camisola gris de tirantes con un guante largo morado cosido a un pecho por los dedos, lentejuelas fucsias pegadas por los brazos y mejillas y una bolsa de plástico anudada conteniendo su cabello, de la cual caen goterones rojos como sangre por su frente y cara hasta los hombros y ropa.)

Mairi: (con tono cansado) ¡Buenos días, Gin-san! Qué bonito detalle que vengas a verme tan temprano... 

Gintoki: ¿Qué? ¡No es temprano, loca de la costura! Son las dos del mediodía...

Mairi: (como si no le hubiera oído) Después de que os dejara anoche no he parado de trabajar en mi cosplay. Primero hice el vestido de Nodoka (señala a un maniquí de sastre con un vestido blanco vaporoso), que le llevaré al teatro donde competiremos, y luego el mío (señala un montón de lentejuelas fucsias arrugado en el suelo, con el otro guante morado encima), aunque he perdido uno de los guantes...

Gintoki: (le señala el pecho) ¿Es ése de ahí?

Mairi: (mirando sorprendida) Aahh, sí... Qué bien, uff, no tengo que hacerlo otra vez, dudo que me quedara igual que el otro... (Se lo arranca y se rompe la tira de la camisola en el movimiento. Sale el pecho pixelado). ¡Vaya, qué bruta soy! (Mira a Gintoki con una sonrisa que pretendía ser seductora pero se queda en un rictus torcido mientras se hace un nudo para repararlo y taparse). ¿Qué, no te he provocado?

Gintoki: (con una vena en la cabeza) Ahora lo único que me provocas es lástima y preocupación, takkuu... ¿Volverás a ser rubia?

Mairi: ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Sí, sólo es un tinte temporal, si no me paso de las dos horas con él se irá en unos lavados... Oh, (hace cálculos con los dedos) me lo tengo que quitar ya, lleva siete horas. 

Gintoki: ¿Cómo puedes no darte cuenta del tiempo qué ha pasado? Sólo tienes que ver lo que has bebido (Señala una mesa auxiliar con seis latas de bebida energética vacías y tazas grandes de café) ¡Te va a dar un ataque al corazón, adicta a la cafeína!

Mairi: (con las manos temblorosas) No estoy enganchada, sólo que nunca hay suficiente café ni Red Cow...

(Mairi comienza a marchar hacia fuera, con la mala suerte que se tropieza con una bobina de hilo en el suelo; cae de rodillas y se queja. Él se coloca delante y le ayuda a levantarse).

Gintoki: ¡Eh, oye, ten cuidado! Takuu, en este estado tu torpeza aumenta, así que te acompañaré al baño para que no te hagas daño.   
"Shuchii-san me ha pedido que viniera a cuidarte y eso haré... (con tono burlón). No sé a qué eres más adicta, si a la cafeína o a mí, últimamente no puedes pasar un día entero sin verme, ¿eh?

Mairi: (agarrándose a sus hombros, habla en murmullos) Parece que no, Gin-san, me gusta demasiado estar contigo como para dejar que eso pase...

Gintoki: (poniendo su cara frente a la de ella, alterado) ¿Qué? ¿Me estás dando la razón en algo así? Mairi, por favor, vigila con lo que dices, mujer...

Mairi: (pellizcándose el puente de la nariz) Ay, no me hagas mucho caso, la falta de sueño es quién habla... Aprecio que me quieras ayudar, aunque preferiría la asistencia de Shuchii-san, me da un poco de vergüenza estar en el baño contigo.

Gintoki: ¿Tú, vergüenza conmigo? ¿En serio? Además, ya hemos estado en un baño juntos varias veces...   
"Tché, deja de explotar a tu criada, un día de estos dimitirá y esta casa acabará como la habitación de tu hermana...   
"Vamos Mairi-chan (se dirigen fuera del taller), tienes que estar lista para el desafío y necesitas dormir un poco en las cuatro horas que quedan para la cita; estás hecha unos zorros, mujer... (Ella suelta un par de sus risas cristalinas un poco cascadas) ¿Por qué te ríes ahora?

Mairi: Verte siendo responsable y cuidarme es muy gracioso y adorable a la vez, no te pega nada, suelen ser los demás que cuidamos de ti cuando estás pasado de rosca o estúpidamente borracho (él le suelta un bufido indignado), pero esta faceta... hace que me gustes aún más. Gracias... (Han llegado a la puerta del baño principal. Gintoki tiene las mejillas del mismo color del tinte de ella). ¡Oh! ¿Te he manchado? Lo siento...

Gintoki: (con una sonrisa de vergüenza) Aahg, no es el tinte... Mairi, pasa ahí ya y prepárate. 

Mairi: Vaya, vaya..., eso suena bien, quitarme la ropa y esperar a ver qué haces conmigo. ¿Me vas a... ? (Cierra los ojos lentamente y se queda boquiabierta. Él le quita una tira de lentejuelas que estaba pegada en un pómulo y ella se altera) ¡Aahg! ¿Por qué me despiertas? ¡Ah, sí! (Gintoki da un par de pasos y agarra la alcachofa de fuera del ofuro y moja a Mairi en la tripa y luego en la cara, ella se protege). ¡Ah, vale, vale!, ya voy...  
(La vista cambia de ella a espaldas quitándose la camisola. Fundido a negro).

[Escena: Una calle de Edo, es casi de noche. Es como una especie de Broadway japonés, hay teatros y grandes carteles con las obras y musicales que albergan a ambos lados de la avenida. Los neones empiezan a brillar. Hay gente enfrente de ellos, o bien paseando o bien haciendo cola. La vista pasa a Shinpachi, que está consultando una nota escrita].

Shinpachi: Estamos en la calle correcta, pero el teatro "Ichiban" no aparece y deberíamos estar enfrente...

Tae: (a su lado) Shin-chan, ¿"Ichiban" has dicho que se llama? (Él asiente) Había un cabaret que se llamaba así por esta zona que cerró y un par de chicas vinieron a trabajar al mío. Creo recordar que dijeron que le fue mal porque tenía muy poca visibilidad y no iba la gente... Ah, mira, en el callejón.

(Unos metros más adelante empieza un callejón estrecho, con un sucio cartel que pone "Ichiban - Sala de variedades")

Kagura: (con gesto mohíno) Parece que Nodoka-chan no ha querido gastarse el dinero-aru en un sitio con clase y nos trae a un antro lleno de polvo.

(Al lado de Kagura está Kondo, vestido de paisano, pensativo.)

Kondo: Creo que vine aquí una vez hace tiempo con el viejo. Las chicas no estaban mal, aunque la bebida era de muy mala calidad.

Shinpachi: (mira con asco a Kondo) Anewe, yo te he invitado a venir, y has aceptado muy rápido...

Tae: (sonriente con los ojos cerrados) Ah, me has dicho que Mairi-san iba a hacer una actuación y quiero ver cómo será de reconfortante si es humillada. 

Shinpachi: Ese motivo es horrible, y no sabemos si la hará bien o mal aún..., pero todavía no sé qué hace éste aquí.

Kondo: (se ríe) Shinpachi-kun, relájate. Tu hermana me habló en su trabajo de esta competición y como hoy es mi día libre he aprovechado para venir a esta cita.

Tae: No te confundas, Kondo-san, esto no es una cita. Ni siquiera hemos quedado, has aparecido delante de nuestra casa. 

Kagura: No se puede esperar otra cosa del gorila acosador-aru.

Kondo: (con una sonrisa incómoda) Eh, chicos, no os paséis conmigo, por favor... (Se van sin él hacía el callejón). ¡Esperadme!

[Escena: Interior del cabaret desde atrás. Hay unas cuantas mesas redondas con sillas para el público, tenuemente iluminadas por una lámpara pequeña de pantalla cónica encima de cada una. Algunas de las mesas tienen a gente sentada, en sombras. Un poco más elevado que las mesas un escenario con pasarela de unos tres metros, con un telón azul brillante cerrado, en el fondo, con potentes focos hacia toda la zona.]  
(El grupo acaba de entrar y observa el local).

Shinpachi: Al menos tiene mejor aspecto por dentro que por fuera. (Alza y agita la mano) ¡Eh, Gin-san! ¡Estamos aquí!  
(Gintoki ha salido por un lateral del escenario y se acerca rápidamente a ellos. Lleva puesto un sombrero fedora marrón).

Kagura: (aguantándose mal la risa) ¿Qué es eso que lleva Gin-chan en la cabeza? Parece un gánster-aru de una peli de bajo presupuesto.

Gintoki: (enfadado, se quita el sombrero) ¡Oye! Tampoco me queda tan mal. Mairi me ha pedido que lo lleve porque es parte de su número, como las instrucciones que le dio a Shinpachi anoche. (Se percata de la presencia de los otros), Eh, Shinpachi, ¿por qué han venido tu hermana y su gorila? (Kondo abre la boca para protestar, él otro hace un gesto vago con la mano mientras se sienta a una mesa al final de la pasarela) Naah, me da igual, mientras que se comporten...  
"Vamos, tomad asiento para que vengan a servirnos, aún quedan unos minutos y los jueces no han llegado todavía.

Kagura: Eh, Gin-chan, ¿sabes quién es toda esta gente que hay aquí? Está oscuro-aru y todos parecen demonios.

Gintoki: (está jugando con el sombrero, se encoge de hombros). Ni idea, ya estaban aquí con Nodoka cuando hemos llegado, serán pringados de esos que la siguen en el WoB.

(Se acerca a ellos un camarero, pero se para a medio camino porque suena una aclamación por parte de los otros presentes en la sala. Por la puerta han entrado cuatro personas: Un señor cincuentón con el pelo corto entrecano y tupé, vestido con un kimono mal cruzado con un estampado hortera, una altísima drag queen negra, con una enorme peluca rubia y un kimono rosa flúor y amarillo con purpurina; estos dos tienen sobre los ojos un rectángulo negro de censura. Los otros son una señora mayor bajita japonesa, al estilo local, y un señor calvo y rechoncho con traje. Los extranjeros hablan en inglés a los presentes, a lo que el señor calvo habla en voz bastante alta).

Traductor: ¡Gracias a todos   
por esta gran bienvenida! Estamos encantados de visitar esta maravillosa ciudad y empaparnos de su increíble cultura! Estos días seremos los jueces de estas dos eh... bellas jóvenes hermanas. (El del tupé se pone la palma en el pecho). Estos son los señores S*mon C*well, y (la drag queen se señala con ambos índices el pecho) R*P*ul. (Los jueces le dan unos aplausos al traductor).

Señora: (carraspea) Eeh... Yo simplemente soy Aiko Harada, profesora de interpretación y expresión, soy la tercera jueza. (Se inclina humildemente. C*well hace un gesto para que la ovacinonen también a ella, cosa que hacen y ella enrojece.)

(Los jueces se sientan a una mesa al lado de la pasarela, que es la única rectangular. Los de la Yorozuya y los otros dos han mirado toda esta escena con silencioso pasmo contrariado y están como idos).

Camarero: (impaciente) Disculpen... ¿Querrán pedir alguna cosa? (Nadie le dice nada, así que se marcha con cara rancia).

Kondo: (desde otra mesa a la izquierda de Gintoki). Oye, tú, tío de la Yorozuya ¿qué va a pasar aquí?¿Cómo alguien puede permitirse esos showmen extranjeros para evaluar un concurso familiar?

Tae: Ya te lo he dicho, son unas niñas ricas consentidas y aburridas de la vida. (Se toca la mejilla, pensativa) Aún no conozco a la más joven, así que no sé cual será peor de las dos hermanas Hatsume...

Gintoki: (otra vez enfadándose) ¡Eh, Otae! ¿Y ese veneno?¿Por qué estás así con Mairi? Deja de meterte con mi novia de una vez. (Kagura protesta con un "¡No lo es!", él no hace caso). Además, ni ella ni su hermana tienen la culpa de ser Hatsume y tener esos padres manipuladores y taimados...

Tae: (arrepentida) ¡Vaya, Gin-san, no pensaba que te molestaría tanto! Lo siento...

Gintoki: (suspira y vuelve a ponerse el sombrero) Takku... Además, ahora da pena; sólo ha dormido una hora escasa en los últimos dos días, tengo que estar pendiente si se cae de ese escenario...

Shinpachi: (susurrando) Gin-san, algún día tendremos que saber qué te dijeron esos señores para que pienses así de ellos...

Kagura: (hacia Shinpachi) También tendrás que hablar de las historias-aru que te contó Yamada-chan cuando lo conocimos.

(A Shinpachi se le empieza a desdibujar la cara, no sé ve más ya que se apagan las luces del escenario. Hay chistidos pidiendo silencio).

Megafonía: Primera participante, Maria-san. Se ruega no hacer ruido, por favor.

(Un foco redondo ilumina las cortinas del telón del escenario. Se mueven y aparece una de las piernas de Mairi, con un zapato con purpurina rosa de tacón altísimo mientras empieza a sonar su voz temblorosa con la primera frase de una canción en inglés.   
La pierna se enreda con la cortina, lo que provoca que el resto de la mujer se aferre a ella como un gato. Después de un par de oscilaciones y un gallo al final de la frase logra soltarse de ésta y mantener el equilibrio, pero va avanzando con paso trémulo hacia la izquierda del escenario con música sinuosa de fondo.  
Mairi lleva un vestido de lentejuelas fucsias, que va desde el escote en forma de corazón hasta el suelo, con raja larga en la pierna derecha, la espalda va descubierta y al final adornada con una especie de rabito de conejo blanco. Lleva los guantes morados y su pelo es rojo y más liso, tocado con unas orejas de conejo medio alzadas. La cara está repleta de maquillaje, con la nariz y los morritos de conejo. Lleva un micrófono de diadema.)

Kondo: (mirándola fijamente) ¿Esa es la mujer está saliendo con el tío de la Yorozuya? (Se le queda la boca abierta ridículamente).

Tae: (susurrando) Sí. Es una chica muy afortunada (con una mano le cierra la boca empujando su barbilla).

(Mairi sigue cantando suavemente y apoya la espalda en el lateral del escenario, mientras se agacha lentamente. Se suelta el rabito de conejo con el roce y sale botando; ella intenta rescatarlo pero sólo le sirve para desequilibrarse y caerse de lado a escasos centímetros del borde del escenario, dando un grito de pánico. Se levanta agarrada a la pared y se dirige aún más temblorosa por la pasarela. El juez C*well se levanta y se acerca; Mairi hace otro gallo mientras le aparta con una mano en la frente, empujándolo hacia abajo. Le oscilan las caderas peligrosamente, pero logra alzarse de nuevo sin incidencias).

Kagura: (angustiada) ¡Gin-chan, por favor, no dejes que se haga daño-aru! Prepárate para ir en su ayuda como has dicho antes-aru...

Shinpachi: (con el ceño fruncido) Kagura-chan, no creo que esté en condiciones para levantarse ahora mismo. Yo diría que está muy encantado con este show.

(Gintoki está sentado al borde de su silla tenso, sonriente, siguiendo los movimientos de Mairi. La sombra del ala del sombrero tapa sus ojos y de su nariz salen dos hilillos de sangre.)

Gintoki: (sin dignarse a mirar la expresión de Kagura juzgándole) Sí, sí..., si le pasa algo iré... ahora estoy disfrutando de este acto estúpido y sexi.

(Mientras Kagura exclama "¡Qué asco-aru!" Mairi en la pasarela aparta de una patada a un espectador que se ha levantado; da varios tumbos hacia atrás que casi le hace caer en la mesa de los alterados jueces. Abre mucho las piernas y jadea por el esfuerzo, después continua hacia el final de la pasarela, mientras hace un momento de silencio para recordar letra de su canción.   
Al llegar al final, seguida por un foco, le tiende una mano a Kondo para que la ayude a subir a la mesa, atónita, lanzando una mirada de reproche a Shinpachi, que hace gesto de disculparse; Kondo toma sus dedos enguantados con firmeza mientras ella baja de la mesa a una silla muy inseguramente y Tae se enfurruña cruzando los brazos.  
Mairi se coloca detrás de Kondo, que está ruborizado, sigue su canción mientras le achucha las mejillas y acto seguido le restriega los dedos por el pelo. Se aleja de él para ir hacia Gintoki, dejándolo con la cabeza gacha, con las manos en la nariz sangrante y a Tae con una vena de enfado en la frente con una sonrisa salvaje.  
Mairi se sienta sobre el regazo de Gintoki mientras le pasa la mano por debajo de la ropa del cuello, le quita el sombrero y canta una frase furiosa. Se lo estampa en la cara, se da la vuelta y se queda quieta con la cabeza hundida entre los brazos, apoyada en la mesa, aún sentada sobre él.)

Gintoki: (algo cohibido, dándole golpecitos con un dedo en la espalda) Esto... Mairi-chan, despierta, estás en medio de tu función y estás muy mal sentada.

(Ella se alza bruscamente, sobresaltando a Gintoki, las orejas de conejo salen disparadas y le dan en la cara. Pasa unos segundos confusa, él le coloca las orejas desde atrás y ella se levanta de su regazo; sigue cantando mientras da un enorme bostezo y se sienta en la mesa, rueda por ella, tira la lámpara, y queda a un centímetro de caer por el otro lado. Con cara de terror se posiciona bocabajo y se encara a Gintoki otra vez, que la mira de forma intensa.)

Mairi: (canturreando con el ritmo de la canción, en japonés, agarrando a Gintoki del cuello del kimono y acercándoselo a la cara)... Lo siento, no me acuerdo de cómo terminaba... Sólo del "Yoouuuuuu..."

(Le suelta y se aleja, agarrándose como buenamente puede a los bordes de la mesa. Sube por una escalerilla al escenario e intenta irse contoneándose hacia el telón, pero finalmente cae de lado mientras éste se cierra. Un brazo se queda fuera debajo asomando sobre el suelo del escenario.  
La música para. Se encienden las luces de la sala, haciendo que parezca otra. Se oyen un par de aplausos sin ánimo y una risa malvada de mujer, de Nodoka, que está sentada a la mesa donde estaba el tío al que Mairi le dio una patada. Está muy maquillada, su pelo está peinado a lo Marilyn Monroe y lleva el vestido blanco vaporoso. Los jueces y el traductor están cuchicheando entre ellos.)

Shinpachi: (observando el telón a lo lejos) Eh... ¿No debería ir alguien a ver si Mairi-san está bien? Ese brazo lleva ahí un buen rato...

Gintoki: Aahh, ya voy yo y la traigo, seguro que está bien, sólo duerme. (Se dirige a Kagura) Tú, busca al camarero y pídele una buena cantidad de café.   
(Ella asiente con entusiasmo y llama al camarero. Él se va y Kondo se sienta al lado de Shinpachi, alterándole).

Kondo: Shinpachi-kun, dime... ¿Cómo demonios tu jefe ha conseguido a esa mujer tan espectacular?¿Qué ha hecho?

Shinpachi: (Agobiado) Eehh... Kondo-san, por favor, retrocede. Yo no te voy a contar nada, pregunta directamente a Gin-san.

(En ese momento aparece Gintoki cargando a Mairi en los brazos, con esfuerzo. Está completamente dormida. La deposita en una silla vacía. Ve a Kondo en su asiento y gesticula para que se vaya; él obedece y se sienta a recuperar el aliento)

Gintoki: Takuu, esta mujer parece hecha de plomo... (Kagura vuelve. Está comiendo una bolsa de snacks). Eh, tú, yo quiero de eso... ¿Por qué sólo tienes para ti?

Kagura: Ahora el camarero-aru trae más y... (Detrás de ella está Nodoka, con una mirada de superioridad. Se acerca a su hermana durmiente y la zarandea por los hombros).

Nodoka: ¡Venga, abre los ojos o no verás como te machaco! (Baja el ritmo de zarandeo. Mairi la mira con los ojos entornados y Nodoka sonríe). ¡Ay, estás tan mona que no te puedo seguir molestando!

Mairi: ¿Crees que vas a ganar?¿No te has dado cuenta de qué actuación te he elegido? ¿La has ensayado?

Nodoka: Sólo es una canción picantona en cosplay, no le veo nada especial... (Viene el camarero y Mairi le quita la taza grande de café de las manos, que se bebe de un trago). No me ha hecho falta, viendo lo mal que lo has hecho con cualquier cosa te superaré.

Mairi: (bosteza) Bueno, ya veremos. (Nodoka le empieza a dar pellizquitos en las mejillas) ¡Aaahh, déjame, conejofílica! 

Nodoka: ¡Luego te haré una foto y la enmarcaré!

Megafonía: Se ruega a la señorita Nodoka que vuelva para su número. (Se va detrás del escenario, dando saltitos).

Mairi: (se quita las orejas y el micrófono, mira a Tae y Kondo). ¡Vaya, no me esperaba que fuera a venir alguien más! Había quedado con Shinpachi para hacerle lo que le he hecho a éste... ¿Qué pasa, Tae-san?¿Por qué estás tan tensa?¿Es él tu novio?

Tae: (con su sonrisa característica) No lo estoy, Mairi-san... Y Kondo-san no es mi novio (Kondo se ha adelantado corriendo, empujando a todos a su paso. Se arrodilla ante Mairi).

Kondo: ¡Maria-san! Estoy completamente soltero a disposición de... (Gintoki le da un golpe por detrás en la cabeza y le deja incrustado en el suelo. Tae se acerca y le propina una patada en el culo.)

Mairi: Espera, ya te he visto antes... Eres uno de los tíos que me robó la guitarra en aquella cita grupal en el barco (se cruza de brazos y piernas y le sale el acento ruso de enfado). Vuelve a tu sitio y no me molestes...

Kondo: (alzando la cara llena de astillas y sangre) ¿Qué? ¡Me hubiera acordado de que había semejante mujer! ¡Oh..., estabas disfrazada de hombre! ¿Eras el tipo rubio enfadado de la guitarra? ¡Pensé que aunque fuera un hombre no me hubiera importado que me hiciera una...!

(Todos los demás se coordinan para volver a hundirle en el suelo a patadas. Después Shinpachi se inclina ante Mairi.)

Shinpachi: Lo siento, Mairi-san, no era nuestra intención que este gorila acosador viniera con nosotros y que me quitase mi parte en tu actuación. Se ha autoinvitado abusando de la cordialidad de mi hermana...

(Se hace el silencio, y se apagan las luces de la sala otra vez, todos vuelven a sus sitios. Gintoki, junto a Mairi, ve que tiene un gesto que da miedo iluminado por la lamparita que alguien se ha molestado de colocar en su sitio.)

Gintoki: (susurrando) Sé que cuando tienes cara de oni es porque vas a hacer algo retorcido... Estaremos bien, ¿no?

Mairi: (gira la cara espeluznante y él da un bote). Sí, es Nodo-chan la que va a terminar mal... Ayer mis hijos me dieron una idea estupenda cuando dijeron que les costaba aceptar que su madre tuviera una faceta íntima.  
"Lo que tiene que hacer es simplemente el baile de cortejo de nuestros padres.

Gintoki: ¿Qué...? Oye, oye, no te pases tampoco con...

Megafonía: Segunda participante, Nodoka-san. Rogamos silencio, por favor.

(Empiezan a sonar unos acordes de guitarra. Se ilumina el escenario y se retira el telón, dando lugar a Nodoka con la misma apariencia que iba teniendo antes. Hay vítores aislados. Como la letra de la canción dice "Hola, tigre" ella saluda con la mano coquetamente y hace una garrita mientras canta. Mueve las caderas y gesticula cada una de las frases, hacia los jueces moviendo los brazos y lanzando besitos.

Nodoka canta una frase que es "muéstrame primero, tigre, -risita seductora- qué hacer..." y se queda paralizada. Mira a Mairi, que está en las penumbras en su puesto, mostrando sus largos colmillos debajo del hocico de coneja maquillado. Alza su taza de café vacía, como brindando por ella.

Uno de los jueces tose y Nodoka continua cantando, sin gesticular ni hacer nada más. Su rostro cambia a una expresión de asco, miedo y vergüenza. Comienza a sollozar cantando, termina de rodillas en el suelo con lágrimas abundantes.)

Nodoka: (desconsolada) ¡No puedo hacerlo, es demasiado! Paren la música. (Uno del público va a consolarla, pero le echa con un "¡No me toques, pobre!" y se arrastra hacia el telón).

(La música se detiene, una vez más se encienden las luces de toda la sala, revelando un público en el estupor. Los jueces se reúnen y hablan entre ellos.)

Kagura: (también confusa) ¿Por qué le da tanta pena esa canción-aru, ne, Mairi-chan? No sonaba triste...

Mairi: A nuestro padre le encanta identificarse con un tigre, es como su tótem personal. Esta es la canción y el baile que le hace mi madre a mi padre cuando van a... Humm... "tener acción".

Tae: No me sorprende que Mairi-san sea tan retorcida como para hacerle eso a su propia hermana.

Mairi: Ah, gracias, Tae-san, hago lo que puedo.

Tae: No era eso un cumplido, EgoEnorme-san.

Mairi: (pasando de ella) El caso es que pudimos presenciar esto siendo más jóvenes, Nodoka estuvo un mes traumatizada y al interpretarla le ha surgido el recuerdo... y le he hecho la misma ropa que llevaba mi madre, además.

Gintoki: Jah, ya sabía que no planeabas nada bueno. (La mira de soslayo) Eres una conejita muy mala...

Mairi: No soy una conejita mala siempre, es que me han maquillado así... (se pone las orejas de nuevo). Ha merecido la pena no dormir preparando lo suyo sólo por esto... Ayer me la jugó y hoy se la he devuelto.

Traductor en megafonía: Los jueces han deliberado y desean tener unas palabras con las participantes.

(Mairi se levanta caminando normal, ya que está descalza. Nodoka se limpia la cara con la falda del vestido, dejándolo perdido de restos de maquillaje y a ella con la cara sucia. Ambas se acercan a los jueces.)

Harada: Chicas, ambas os habéis esforzado, y se ve qué sabéis expresaros dramáticamente... Por circunstancias vuestras se ha estropeado la actuación, seguro que sois geniales en condiciones normales. 

(Las hermanas se inclinan y agradecen a Harada. S*mon C*well empieza hablando en inglés, con expresión condescendiente.)

Traductor: Chicas, mentiría y mucho si digo que habéis estado estupendas. Nodoka-san ha antepuesto sus sentimientos a la profesionalidad y ni siquiera ha terminado, y la torpe actuación de Maria-san ha sido de vergüenza ajena, incluso le ha aburrido tanto a ella misma que se ha dormido en mitad del número; es de vital importancia no emborracharse y descansar adecuadamente antes de un show... (Mairi le reprocha algo en inglés, el rectángulo de censura de los ojos del juez se prende con fuego un par de segundos) ¡Jovencita, modera tu lenguaje, que esto es una competición de señoritas, no de fulanas!

Traductor (R*P*ul toma la palabra): S*mon, querido, aquí todas somos fulanas y muy orgullosas, claro que sí (el traductor enrojece cuando la drag queen se aplaude a sí misma).   
"Maria, bonita, lo que este dinosaurio intenta decir que aunque tu actuación ha sido penosa, ya que Nodoka-san no ha terminado, eres nuestra ganadora de hoy.

Mairi: What?... ¿Qué?

R*P*ul: (intentando hablar en japonés) ¡Feldicidadess, Meria-san! 

(Nodoka da un golpe con el pie al suelo, enfadada. Por la sala se oyen abucheos de los espectadores que ha invitado Nodoka. Mairi se inclina y da las gracias, después se encara con su hermana).

Mairi: Bueno, Nodo-chan, llevo dos de dos. Sabes lo que tienes qué hacer, ¿verdad?

Nodoka: (con odio) Qué insufrible eres... Y cómo te has aprovechado de los recuerdos de mi infancia no tiene nombre, suka. (Su rostro se suaviza.) Llevando ese Cosplay soy incapaz de verte y seguir enfadada más tiempo... (Mairi levanta una ceja).  
"Despidamos a los jueces y luego te daré lo que prometí y las indicaciones para mañana.   
(Mairi asiente y luego imita el trato a los jueces.   
Fin de escena)

[Escena: Avenida de los teatros, ya es de noche y hay más gente pululando. Aparece todo el grupo saliendo del callejón del cabaret. Mairi en último lugar, está enfrascada en una conversación telefónica. Viste su ropa habitual y se ha quitado el maquillaje de conejo. Kondo le echa una mirada apreciativa y le da un codazo a Gintoki debajo de las costillas, a lo que protesta enfadado.]

Kondo: (inquisitivamente) ¿Cómo un tío como tú se ha podido ligar a esa rica pelirroja? Eres pobre y desaliñado (Le mira desquiciado) ¡Dime tu secreto! ¡Ni siquiera soy capaz de gustarle a...! (Tae le mete un golpe en la cabeza y le sale un chichón instantáneo).

Tae: (con un aura maligna) ¿Y si te quedas ya callado? ¿Crees que si te dice cómo logró salir con ella tú también podrás tener a cualquier chica? Ni lo sueñes... Y ni siquiera es pelirroja, está teñida.

Mairi: (llegando) Mi chófer vendrá en un rato a buscarme... ¿Alguien más necesita que le lleve?

Gintoki: Mairi-chan, yo me voy a quedar contigo y asegurarme de que duermas bien y no te quedes otra noche levantada. Te saldrán arrugas si no te cuidas y no quiero que digan que mi novia es una vie....aahhh (según va hablando le da un pellizco fuerte en el brazo).

Mairi: (sin soltarle) No podría aguantar otra noche más en blanco, es cierto (le suelta dejándolo con cara de dolor y el brazo rojo). Está bien, puedes venir a mi casa. Kagura-chan, ¿te vienes tú también?

Kagura: ¡Sí, claro! (Señala a Kondo y los hermanos Shimura) ¿Y ellos?

Tae: Shinpachi y yo no vivimos lejos de aquí, volveremos caminando, como vinimos (hace un gesto vago hacia Kondo) Lo que haga éste no me importa (Él no dice nada, sólo parece a punto de echarse a llorar. Acto seguido se despiden y parten, con Kondo siguiéndoles a una distancia prudencial).

Mairi: Bueno, esperaremos a Yamada... (Se deja caer de espaldas sobre Gintoki, que estaba apoyado en la pared; en un principio parece que iba a protestar, pero pasa a una sonrisa de resignación).

Kagura: Mairi-chan, ¿has visto lo que te ha preparado tu hermana sucia-aru para hacer mañana?

Mairi: No, sólo he visto que me hubiera dado los cinco compradores (saca un sobre del bolso y empieza a leer el contenido; se detiene y le tiende el papel a Gintoki). ¡Puff, me bailan los caracteres! ¿Te importa leérmelo, por favor, Gin-san?

Gintoki: A ver... "Mañana habrá dos pruebas, la primera será a las doce del mediodía, en la sala "Ichiban" y la segunda esa tarde en el mismo sitio. Trae tu instrumento, yo traeré el mío. He conseguido un invitado excepcional, es uno de esos rockeros melenudos famosos, David algo... para que te haga la voz. Las canciones son todas suyas, elige una de ellas." Te ha dejado una lista de canciones (gira la hoja) No hay nada más.

Mairi: Gracias, Gin-san, eres un cielo (le a acaricia la mejilla desde delante. Él murmura algo sobre que no era necesario, ruborizándose un poco. Ella bosteza y cierra los ojos). Estoy tan cansada que no tengo ganas ni de quejarme de mi hermana... Espero que Yamada llegue pronto... (Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, dormida. Gintoki logra agarrarla de la cintura cuando le fallan las piernas).

Gintoki: ¡Espera un poco, no te duermas aquí! (No tienen reacción alguna. Se dirige a Kagura, que está quieta tocándose la nariz) Podrías echarme una mano con tu querida Mairi-chan, ¿no? Pesa mucho más de lo que aparenta. 

(Kagura gruñe y va hacia ellos, al instante un coche pita desde la calzada. Es Yamada, que al ver la situación se apresura a bajar y abre la puerta de los asientos traseros. Un grupo de transeúntes mira la escena y cuchichea).

Peatón 1: ...están secuestrando a una chica...  
Peatón 2: ...parece que la hayan drogado, tal vez deberíamos llamar a la policía...

Kagura: (mientras agarra a la mujer por la corva de las rodillas) ¡Ay, menos mal, Yamada-san! (Yamada ve que en el suelo hay un par de bolsos y los carga rápidamente en el maletero).

Peatón 3: ...también están robando...  
Peatón 4: ...será algo relacionado con los jefes de la Yakuza, ese coche es de los buenos...

Yamada: (mirando tenso como la colocan dentro del vehículo) ¡Rápido, la gente sospecha! ¡Y cuidado con mi coche! Lo he lavado esta tarde, procuren que Maria-sama no deje restos de tinte y de que no babeé en la tapicería, mejor que lo haga sobre Sakata-san...

Gintoki: (desde dentro, tiene la cabeza de Mairi en su regazo. Kagura se sienta en el sitio del copiloto. La gente de fuera no para de mirar.) Qué fiel sirviente es usted, Yamada-san, que se preocupa más por el bien de su coche que por el de su señorita.

Yamada: (encogiendo los hombros) Desde que usted y ella se conocen tengo el doble de trabajo y cobro lo mismo. (Arranca con presteza).

Kagura: (mirándole desde el retrovisor) Gin-chan, eres una lacra-aru para la servidumbre de la casa Hatsume.

Gintoki: ¡Tú calla! Shuchii-san también dijo lo mismo; hablen con sus jefes, yo no tengo la culpa, takuu... (Baja la vista a Mairi, le aparta un mechón de la cara y sonríe con afecto).

Kagura: Ooh, Gin-chan, qué gesto tan bonito, nunca te había visto hacerle eso a nadie-aru ¿Te casarás con Mairi-chan?

Gintoki: (enrojeciendo) ¡Oye, no nos mires así, sin permiso! ¿Y por qué hablas ahora de casarse? (Termina la frase con un gallo)

Yamada: Si usted se casara con la señorita tendría derecho a un mayordomo personal y a que yo fuera su chófer... Y me aumentarían el salario.

Gintoki: (tocándose la barbilla, pensativo) ¿Mayordomo, eh? Aunque al señor Hatsume no le gustaría nada, tal vez ya vaya llegando la hora de formalizar nuestra relación, no va a ser mi novia para siem... gruhugh (Mairi, sin despertar, le ha metido una mano en la boca. Él la quita de ahí, cae pesadamente, y saca la lengua con desagrado). ¡Agh, el esmalte de uñas sabe fatal! ¿Cómo es posible que se haya enterado de lo que he dicho? (Ella chista y se mueve un poco).

Kagura: (susurrando) Vale, Mairi-chan, nos callaremos todos...   
(Exterior del coche, en las calles de Edo nocturna. Fin de escena)

FIN DE LA CUARTA PARTE


	5. Quinta Parte: Nunca se es mayor para ser una groupie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Respecto al contenido: 
> 
> De estrella invitada tenemos a Dave Mustaine, líder, vocalista y guitarrista de "Megadeth".  
>    
> Y las canciones...   
> La de Mairi:
> 
> Megadeth - Holy Wars... The Punishment Due [Live …: https://youtu.be/oMtOiCUtWqI
> 
> La de Nodoka: 
> 
> Guns 'N Roses - Sweet Child o' Mine - Guzheng Cov…: https://youtu.be/YO6sFdoklVU

[Escena: Arashi observa con ojo crítico las cuerdas de una guitarra eléctrica en primer plano. Hace un pizzicato en cada una y golpea el cuerpo con un nudillo.]

Arashi: (incorporándose) Yo diría que está a punto, aunque no sé de guitarras, toco el piano y no son parecidos. Tal vez deberíamos haber consultado a Yozora, el violín es más similar.

Kagura: (rascándose la nariz) Yo quería hacerlo-aru, pero se ha ido. Cuerdas que rasgas, cuerdas que están en una caja y se golpean..., es lo mismo.

Arashi: (alza una ceja disconforme) Disculpa, Kagura-chan, eso no es cierto. Son altamente diferentes.

Kagura: (con cara de hastío) Ara-kun, eres el miembro de la familia Hatsume más aburrido-aru, cuando creo que no lo puedes ser más, te superas. Me voy a despertar a tu mamá-aru. 

(Antes de que pueda protestar, Kagura ya ha salido de la habitación. Va a entrar directamente al dormitorio de Mairi, aunque se lo piensa, llama antes a la puerta y pasa. El cuarto está bien iluminado, el balcón abierto, Gintoki está sentado en la cama doble deshecha, mirando a un ordenador portátil sobre ésta atentamente.)

Kagura: ¿Are? ¿Dónde está Mairi-chan? Qué raro que Gin-chan esté mirando un ordenador-aru...

Gintoki: (sin levantar la vista)Ah... Está en la ducha, quitándose el pelo rojo. No sé qué le ves tan raro a que use esto... Ven aquí y así comparto lo que veo.

(Kagura se acerca un poco dudativa. En la pantalla se ve un vídeo de un músico tocando de forma muy entregada una complicada canción heavy).

Kagura: ¿Esa es la canción que tendrá que tocar? Suena infernal-aru...

Mairi: (que ha llegado mientras tanto, lleva un albornoz blanco y toalla en el pelo) Y lo es, Kagura-chan... No sé cómo me las apañaré, sinceramente. (Se tumba al otro lado de la cama y mira también la pantalla). Todavía no soy muy buena con guitarra digamos... pesada. Mi maestra me enseñó country, blues y rock ligero; sólo recientemente he empezado a experimentar con este tipo de melodías, gracias a otra maestra.  
"Elegí está canción porque, a pesar de ser complicada, tiene muchos momentos tranquilos en los que puedo recuperar fuerzas... Y porque no quiero decepcionar al señor David M**taine. (Señala al cantante y guitarrista, un hombre de mediana edad con una abundante melena rubio rojiza y los ojos censurados por un rectángulo negro). No sé cuánto le habrá costado a Nodoka traerle; yo sólo sé que como fan tengo la obligación de que se vaya con buen recuerdo de su estancia... (Se muerde el labio mientras sonríe con picardía).

Gintoki: (molesto, se acerca a ella). Mairi-chan, oye, oye... ¿sigues hablando de música?¿Qué... qué es lo que quieres que ese melenudo recuerde? ¿cómo has tocado o cómo le podrías tocar a él?

Mairi: (si apartar la vista del vídeo) Quién sabe...

Gintoki: (cierra el portátil de repente, Kagura protesta) ¡Tú lo sabes, mujer! ¿Ahora eres una groupie? ¡No me parece nada bien que mi chica le vaya tirando los trastos a famosos músicos extranjeros, ni locales, ni a nadie!

Mairi: (le mira con los ojos en blanco) ¿De verdad, Gin-san, soy tu chica? ¿Tienes celos de un famoso?¿Hablamos de Ana Ketsuno? (La expresión enfadada de él se mezcló con una avergonzada y un suave rubor) Aaah...   
"Además, es un señor casado con hijos, no querrá saber nada de admiradoras (Suspira y se levanta). Voy a vestirme... (Entra al vestidor y lo cierra tras ella).

Kagura: (con malicia) No me imaginaba que Gin-chan fuera tan celoso-aru... (Se encoge de hombros). Otra faceta fea de él que hará que Mairi-chan le deje pronto.

Gintoki: (aún enfadado) ¡Tú calla! ¿Qué sabrás tú del complicado mundo de las relaciones afectivas de los adultos? (Aspira con fuerza y cambia de tono) Oye, ¿has hecho lo que te he pedido con Arashi-kun?

Kagura: Sí, pero se ve que no entiende nada de guitarras y es tan pedante-aru... No me fío de su criterio. Encima se parece al idiota-aru de mi hermano mayor y se me hace difícil-aru de mirar...

(Mairi vuelve a entrar con la camiseta que se puso Gintoki la semana anterior, la de Arch Enem*, con unas mallas negras de imitación de cuero. Tiene el pelo seco totalmente y es de un tono rojo anaranjado. Se sienta frente al espejo de su tocador y empieza a peinarse.)

Kagura: (entusiasmada) ¡Mairi-chan, déjame hacerte una trenza, por favor! (Antes de esperar la respuesta le arrebata el cepillo y comienza a cepillar con energía y a tironear el pelo para recogérselo a un lado de la cabeza. Mairi pone cara de dolor.)

Gintoki: (observa con cierta decepción) ¿Jah? ¿Por qué no eres rubia otra vez? ¡Me lo prometiste!

Mairi: ¿Cuándo prometí yo eso? Te dije que tardará unos cuantos lavados, muchos lavados... ¡Auch! (Kagura le empieza a hacer una trenza y le ha dado un fuerte tirón) Tuve el tinte demasiado tiempo puesto en la cabeza...

Kagura: (le coloca la tremenda trenza en un hombro) ¡Listo! (La abraza de repente y Mairi pone cara de extrañeza y se ruboriza) ¡Mairi-chan, qué bonita te ves así!

Gintoki: (agarrando a Kagura del vestido). Anda, vamos y deja de agobiarla.

Mairi: Sí, yo me pasaré primero a comprobar mi guitarra, comed algo mientras...

[Escena: sala de música. Es un salón menor que el principal y contiene un piano de cola, que ahora tocaba Arashi, que se para al ver a su madre. En las paredes hay estantes con libros de música, partituras, discos y en un rincón un equipo de sonido. Frente a la ventana hay tres portaguitarras, con dos eléctricas con un amplificador y una semi acústica. Mairi saluda a su hijo y le propina un beso en la mejilla, Arashi se resigna].

Mairi: (agarra una de las guitarras, una Gibson Firebird negra, con una rosa roja lacada, se la coloca y le saca un par de acordes sin enchufarla, luego ajusta las clavijas) Ara-kun, ¿es ésta la que has comprobado?

Arashi: Efectivamente, mamá. Sé que prefieres la "Rosa Rabiosa" para este tipo de música. ¿Todo está bien?

Mairi: (enchufando el amplificador, rasga las cuerdas con más fuerza). Ah, sí, gracias... (Devuelve la "Rosa Rabiosa" a su sitio). Entoces no vienes hoy, ¿no? 

Arashi: No, lo siento, mamá. Tengo mucho que practicar para esta semana.

Mairi: Qué lástima... Voy a desayunar. Cuando puedas guárdamela en su funda para llevármela, por favor, cielo. (Él asiente y ella sale de la habitación de música.   
Fin de escena)

[Escena: Sala de variedades Ichiban, con las luces encendidas completamente. Mairi, Gintoki y Kagura entran a la sala e inmediatamente se les queda el pelo aplastado contra el cráneo. Ponen caras de fastidio.]

Kagura: (le salen goterones por la cara y círculos de sudor en las axilas del vestido)¡Aahhh, qué calor! Este lugar es feo y viejo-aru, pero ayer se podía estar aquí sin morir.

Gintoki: (deja el amplificador en el suelo y se libra de su kimono y lo usa de ventilador con una mano) Ufgh, no me extraña que este antro cerrara, es un nido de problemas... Mejor que hayamos llegado justos de tiempo, así hay que soportar el calor menos tiempo.

Mairi: (que lleva la funda de guitarra a la espalda, se la quita y la deja sobre una mesa junto al escenario) Parece algo de la climatización... A lo mejor Nodo-chan lo sabe... (Se dirige al escenario).

(La vista pasa al escenario, dónde Nodoka está afinando su koto, concentrada. Va con una camiseta blanca de tirantes pegada al cuerpo de sudor, coleta alta y shorts. Los jueces y el traductor están en su mesa, también en camisas de tirantes, menos Harada que lleva un yukata ligero; todos se abanican con papeles.)

Mairi: (alzando la voz) ¡Nodo-chan! (La aludida levanta la cabeza molesta) ¿Qué está pasando aquí?¿Por qué parece que estemos en un baño turco? (Repara en los jueces y les hace una reverencia, dando los buenos días en inglés y japonés, ellos devuelven el saludo. R*P*ul se quita su peluca rubia y se queda con su calva sudada al aire).

Nodoka: ¿Y crees que yo lo sé, tonta? ¡Tengo la misma sangre medio nórdica que tú, odio este calor húmedo! (Se cruza de brazos)   
"He intentado llamar al dueño, pero no contesta y nadie más, ni siquiera los técnicos de iluminación y sonido, parece que sepa arreglar esto, y encima no se puede desenchufar ya que toda la sala se queda sin electricidad.   
"Anda, Maria, vuelve a tu sitio, yo actuaré en primer lugar, ya que el rockero que contraté para acompañarte ha demostrado ser un impuntual y no ha venido todavía, y yo ya tengo mi koto preparado. 

Mairi: (mirando la sala) ¿Hoy no están tus seguidores?

Nodoka: No, no se lo he dicho, no quería que les destrozaras los oídos con esa horrenda guitarra tuya... y los ojos con ese pelo de zanahoria. Venga, vete...

(Le hace gesto a su hermana como si espantara a un perro. Ella se encoge de hombros y vuelve donde estaban los otros, que han tomado asiento. Shinpachi ha llegado mientras tanto, tiene las gafas empañadas por el calor y se las quita para limpiarlas.)

Mairi: ¡Buenos y cálidos días, Shinpachi-kun? No sabrás reparar un climatizador por casualidad, ¿verdad?

Shinpachi: (confuso, poniéndose las gafas de nuevo) Buenos días... ¿Eh? No... ¿Por eso hace esta temperatura? (Mira hacia el escenario, se queda rojo y un hilillo de sangre le sale por la nariz. Los otros miran con curiosidad, allí Nodoka está quitándose la camiseta sudada, quedándose sólo con un sujetador blanco de encaje y los shorts ajustados, y la airea arriba y abajo haciendo que le oscilen los pechos. A Gintoki también le sale un hilillo de sangre de la nariz.)

Kagura: (divertida) Oh, parece que la sucia Nodo-chan no tiene vergüenza-aru...

Mairi: ¡Nodoka, no hagas esto aquí, ve al camerino! (Ella mira con indiferencia y se marcha. Mairi se encara a Gintoki) ¡Gin-san, eso me lo esperaba del chaval virgen, no de ti!

Shinpachi: (ofendido) ¡Oye! ¿A qué viene señalar eso ahora?

Gintoki: Mairi, tienes que admitir que tu hermana, cuando no parece salida de un vertedero, está muy buena... (Da un brinco ante la mirada asesina de ella). Pe... ¡Pero no tanto como tú! ¡Ni punto de comparación!

Mairi: ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Lo que me molesta es que mires de esa forma a mi hermanita, es una niña!

Gintoki: ¡Vives en el pasado! No es ninguna niña, ya es mayor de edad...

(Ella se sienta a su lado, sacude la cabeza y coge la funda de su guitarra. Empieza a abrir la cremallera y cuando levanta la tapa grita.)

Mairi: ¿¡Pero será tonto este muchacho!? ¡Ya decía yo que pesaba mucho este estuche!

Kagura: (mientras todos se acercan a ver qué ha pasado). ¿Qué ocurre, Mairi-chan?¿Hay una araña dentro?

Mairi: ¡Lo preferiría! ¡Ésta no es la "Rosa Rabiosa", es el "Bouquet del Equinoccio" en la funda de la "Rosa" (Saca la guitarra, y efectivamente, es otra, una Fender Jaguar, de color crema, con flores, hojas y guirnaldas de varios colores pintados a mano en el cuerpo). ¡Agh, no sé cómo tocar metal bien con ésta! Es mi primera guitarra, con la que aprendí...  
"En fin... voy a ir calentando hasta que salga Nodo-chan al escenario... 

(Se cuelga la guitarra de la correa y rasga un par de veces, pero se interrumpe porque sopla una brisa por la entrada del local. Ha entrado un hombre alto, porta una funda de guitarra, viste de negro y luce una melena rubio rojiza ondulada, lleva un rectángulo negro de censura sobre sus ojos. Empieza a decir algo grosero en inglés mientras se quita la chupa y se queda con la camiseta de un grupo, "Megad*th". Sigue quejándose y se fija en ellos, yendo a su mesa. Mairi empieza a retocarse el pelo con nerviosismo, se ruboriza y se acerca a él.)

Gintoki: (le agarra de una mano, alarmado, ella se suelta de un tirón.) ¿Dónde vas tan rápido, Mairi-chan?

Kagura: Deja a Mairi-chan en paz, va a conocer a alguien que admira-aru, sólo hay que ver cómo se pone éste (señala a Shinpachi) cada vez que ve a Otsuu.

Shinpachi: (hastiado) En serio, haced el favor de no usarme como ejemplo negativo hoy, no os he hecho nada...

David M**taine: (se dirige a Mairi en inglés) ¿Eres tú la que va a tocar mi canción? (La repasa de arriba abajo moviendo la cabeza mucho, con la boca entreabierta).

Mairi: (nerviosa, en inglés) Sí, sí. Es... es un placer conocerle... Señor M**taine, soy una gran admiradora, es usted de mis músicos favoritos... Sepa que puede contar conmigo para lo que necesite.

David M**taine: (chasca con la lengua) ¿Qué eres, una groupie vieja? (Ella pone cara como de haber recibido una bofetada) ¿Una fan loca que lleva el pelo como yo para "sentirme más cerca"?¿Estás pasando alguna crisis de madurez?

Mairi: (con gesto contrariado, tensa) Señor M**taine, ¿qué?... Eso no es...

David M**taine: Ah, vamos a tocar, que esto es un p*to horno y no me han pagado lo suficiente para aguantar a fans locas, por muy buenas que estén...   
"Además ¿qué tipo de fan tonta lleva la camiseta de otra banda? (Señala la guitarra que lleva colgada) ¿Vas a tocar mi canción con esta guitarra? Puff, suerte, groupie... (Y se va dando zancadas al escenario. Ella se vuelve hacia la mesa, taciturna).

Mairi: Gin-san, ¿puedes llevarme el amplificador al escenario, por favor? (Él y los otros dos la miran sin decir nada.) ¿Qué pasa?

Kagura: (algo triste) Mairi-chan, no dejes que ese tío antipático-aru te trate mal.

Shinpachi: Kagura-chan tiene razón, por muy famoso que sea ese tipo no tiene derecho a hablarte así.

Mairi: ¿Cómo? ¿Habéis entendido nuestra conversación?

Gintoki: (cargando con el amplificador) Tché, no hace falta saber mucho inglés para ver que estaba siendo un cretino contigo. 

Mairi: Ah, no... Las celebridades son así, es parte de su temperamento artístico. (Gintoki acerca su cara a la de ella, que enrojece levemente).

Gintoki: Takuu, ¿por qué justificas su actitud de mierda? Ningún "temperamento artístico" explica que sea tan borde. Si le vuelvo a oír un tono feo no me importa quién sea, le partiré la boca. (Dicho esto se va cargado al escenario. Mairi va tras él.)

Nodoka: (apareciendo por el lateral del escenario, vestida con un kimono recargado) ¿Qué haces, Maria? ¡Te he dicho que tocaría yo primero! (Repara en David M**taine, que está afinando su guitarra y cambia de actitud e idioma. Hace una inclinación). ¡Oh, señor M**taine, yo fui quién le contrató! Espero que pase un rato agradable aquí.

David M**taine: (Inclina la cabeza hacia Mairi, que está también afinando su guitarra con Gintoki mosqueado al lado) Con este calor de coj*nes y con la loca del co*o ésta besándome el culo sólo me dan ganas de largarme en cuanto cumpla con lo acordado. (Se dirige al koto y lo observa con curiosidad). Tú, rubita, ¿vas a tocar esto?

Nodoka: Ah, sí, soy experta (alza la cabeza con orgullo). 

David M**taine: (impresionado) ¿Tan joven? Amazing! Entonces me quedaré a verlo, pero primero... ¿Estás ya lista, groupie vieja? (Nodoka suelta una carcajada cruel. Gintoki resopla y se adelanta, enfadado).

Gintoki: (mezclando idiomas) You... Motherf*cker... Deja "my girl" ya, alone. Understand? (Le amenaza con un puño, pero el otro ni se inmuta. Mairi se lleva una mano a la frente).

David M**taine: (en inglés) Ptff, lo que sea... (Hace gesto de que se vaya de su vista. Gintoki pone los ojos en blanco y le sale una vena en la mejilla, Mairi le aparta por detrás). 

Mairi: Gin-san, déjame manejar esto a mí, ¿de acuerdo? Ve a sentarte con los chicos, por... (la interrumpe con un rápido beso en los labios, ella vuelve a enrojecer). ¿Por qué haces eso, aquí con todos mirando?

Gintoki: Oye, ha salido así, tal vez te dé suerte (le acaricia una mejilla con el pulgar). Cualquier problema que te dé la súper estrella del metal avísame y vengo a pegarle. (Vuelve a su sitio, dejando a Mairi confusa.)

Nodoka: (que también toma asiento de público) ¡Maria, suéltate la melena metalera esa que tienes! Los jueces lo han pedido antes de que vinieras, y con puntos extra si haces "headbanging" (ambas les miran, a lo que dan su aprobación, Mairi pone gesto frustrado, aun así se deshace la trenza y deja su pelo sudado suelto).

David M**taine: (ajustándose el micrófono a su altura) ¿Qué canción vamos a tocar, groupie?

Mairi: Esto... "Holy Wars...".

David M**taine: Tú misma, ya sabrás de lo que eres capaz. (Ve que se coloca a su derecha) Eh, groupie, he visto que eres zurda, ponte al otro lado, prefiero que choquen los mástiles a que me des un codazo (se colocan como a dos metros el uno del otro. Se acerca al micrófono y empieza a hablar).  
"Hey, music guy, "Holy Wars", so hit it!

(David M**taine comienza a tocar unos notas rápidas, después entra la batería por el sistema de sonido y Mairi se une a tocar con un sonido similar, hasta que cambia la melodía a otra menos repetitiva y pasea su mano derecha por las cuerdas sobre los trastes mientras rasga con una pua con la izquierda. Él empieza a cantar en inglés con su característica voz aguda y cascada, con la melodías de las guitarras sin cambios. Mairi agacha la cabeza, aún más sudorosa, ocultando su rostro con el cabello, y acompaña su ritmo sacudiéndola).

Shinpachi: (en voz baja, sin apartar la vista del escenario). ¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que oigo a Mairi-san tocar la guitarra, parece que se defiende bien. (Los otros dos no tienen buena cara). ¿Qué pasa?

Gintoki: Shh... No está cómoda, suda demasiado, se le resbala la mano del mástil y se le cae el sudor por todos lados. (Efectivamente, se estaban formando charcos de sudor a su alrededor.)

Kagura: Me dan ganas de echarle un cubo de agua fría-aru por encima...

Shinpachi: (alarmado) ¿Eh? Es una pésima idea mojar a alguien que está con un instrumento eléctrico en un lugar lleno de cables.

(La canción pasa por una fase tranquila en la que David M**taine canta con rabia y Mairi para. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras flexiona los brazos, descubriendo todo su torso húmedo, con la camiseta empapada, pero cinco segundos después vuelve a tocar a un ritmo más suave y nuevamente repetitivo, hasta que David M**taine deja de cantar y Mairi hace un solo que le requiere mover mucho las manos. Cuando termina él sigue cantando unas frases más, y de nuevo, al callar, ella sigue con un nuevo solo que va aumentando de velocidad. David M**taine le marca el ritmo con su guitarra y sube más la dificultad y la velocidad, hasta un riff de velocidad máxima y muy rico en notas... De repente se para el solo y se oye un latigazo, luego otro y a Mairi chillando, con la mejilla izquierda llena de sangre.)

Gintoki: (alterado) ¿Qué? ¡Mairi! (Se sube al escenario de un salto, donde David M**taine sigue tocando y cantando, ignorando el drama. Observa su mejilla y ve dos largas heridas paralelas sangrantes). ¿Qué ha pasado?

(David M**taine termina la canción, nadie le dice nada, ya que se han levantado los jueces y se han acercado con preocupación, así como Shinpachi y Kagura. Hasta Nodoka se había incorporado y observa seria desde su sitio.)

Mairi: (Llevándose una mano a la mejilla, que se llena de sangre) ¡Aagh, auch! Han saltado dos cuerdas, menos mal que no me han golpeado en un ojo. (Observa la guitarra, con dos cuerdas colgando de sus clavijas, goteando sangre en el suelo. Gintoki le ayuda a quitársela, pasándosela a Shinpachi que se va a dejarla en la mesa. Kagura se coloca tras ella y le pone una mano en un hombro. Los jueces se acercan más a ella, R*P*ul le pregunta si le duele, ella asiente con la cabeza con los ojos acuosos, le hace gesto de esperar y se marcha. Harada observa en silencio, S*mon C*well sacude la cabeza y empieza a hablar en inglés.)

Traductor: (junto a él) Señorita, es muy importante cuidar los instrumentos para estas tareas que son tan arduas y sufren tanto. Podría haber quedado tuerta, y qué disgusto para su familia...

Mairi: (llorando ya, con la mano evitando que se le metan las lágrimas en las rajas, está tan agobiada que se olvida hablarle en inglés) ¡Ya lo sé, C*well-san! Ha sido... Ha sido una confusión... (Sorbe mocos con fuerza). Urgh... Mi hijo se ha equivocado al guardar la guitarra y... Augh...(Gintoki, que había vuelto a su lado, la atrae hacia él mientras ella apoya la frente en su hombro y sigue llorando). 

Kagura: (mirándole mal y encarándose) ¡Oiga viejo amargado-aru, vaya por ahí a abroncar al otro tiparraco-aru, que ha sido muy mala persona todo el tiempo! (Según le va diciendo en traductor su rectángulo de censura se vuelve a prender con llamas y se marcha.)

Shinpachi: (que está al lado del escenario) Kagura-chan, ten cuidado con los jueces, no quisiéramos que pillaran manía a Mairi-san por nuestra culpa...

Harada: Ah, no teman por ello..., si C*well emite un juicio irrazonable yo le reprenderé como merezca.

Mairi: (sollozando) Gracias, Harada-san, es usted una buena señora... (Mira el hombro de Gintoki y ve que se lo ha dejado manchado de sangre). ¡Ah, lo siento, Gin-san!

Gintoki: Chtss, qué fijación tienes con la ropa... Ni siquiera es el kimono blanco, no te preocupes por las manchas, takuu... Esto es algo normal para mí, y neh, de todas formas ya está chorreando de sudor.

(R*P*ul, se ha puesto gafas cuyas monturas sobresalen los límites del rectángulo, llega con un montón de gasas y una botellita de suero. Toma con delicadeza la barbilla de ella y le echa un buen chorro de suero mientras usa las gasas para recoger la sangre).

Traductor: (Según habla R*P*ul) Gracias a Dios que llevo siempre gasas y suero en mi bolso... Estas heridas no son profundas, no parece que necesites puntos, querida. Apriétate las gasas a ver si se corta la hemorragia. (Ella obedece. La drag sonríe ampliamente y se va con el traductor y Harada a su sitio de juez. Nodoka se sitúa al lado de Shinpachi, que da un bote y se aleja, ella mira con los ojos entornados a su hermana).

Nodoka: Eh, termina ya tu drama que tengo que hacer mi actuación para que olvidemos el horror de la tuya (Mairi frunce el ceño y muestra su mano pixelada a Nodoka, que murmura algo y sube al escenario hacia su instrumento. David M**taine, que ha estado guardando su guitarra, observa con gesto indescriptible debajo de su rectángulo de censura. Gintoki y Kagura se ponen en guardia).

David M**taine: (dirigiéndose a ella, en inglés) Tú, groupie, has conseguido impresionarme, pensaba que no durarías ni un minuto. Y lo has hecho bien hasta esto (se pone la mano en la barbilla y vuelve a repasarla a ella de arriba a abajo) Pareces ágil con las manos. ¿Me enseñarías qué tal te manejas con otros instrumentos, baby?   
(Al decir esto último su voz rasposa adquiere un tono lascivo. Mairi se queda atónita y llorosa, Gintoki la abraza por la espalda con posesividad y Kagura le da un empujón a David M**taine en el pecho, que se cae al suelo).

Kagura: ¡Maldito puerco-aru! ¡No le hagas insinuaciones sucias a Mairi-chan, ya tiene a este otro puerco-aru que se las hace!

Gintoki: (que sigue sin soltarla) ¡Eh, tú, maldita, a mí no me llames puerco!

Mairi: ¿Habéis... entendido lo que ha dicho?

Gintoki: Como antes cuando ha sido borde, no hace falta saberlo, con ese tono ha sido obvio. (Mira a David M**taine y le señala con un dedo). You! What te dicho before, motherf*cker? ¡Que no molestaras a "my girl"!   
"Kagura, dale otra vez.

Kagura: (molesta) ¿Jah? No te voy a hacer el trabajo sucio-aru. ¡Pégale tú mismo, Gin-chan, que eso se te da mejor que hablar en inglés!

Shinpachi: (haciendo aspavientos con los brazos) ¡Nadie va a pegar a nadie! ¡Bajad de ahí ahora mismo! Nodoka-san os matará si no lo hacéis.  
(Nodoka está frente a su koto, mirándoles, con un aura incandescente alrededor y en sus ojos hay fuego psicópata. Incluso David M**taine reacciona, que se había quedado como ido en el suelo, y todos se marchan al la la zona del público.)

Traductor: (una vez están todos colocados) Por favor, Hatsume-san, indique qué canción tocará para los jueces.

Nodoka: He elegido "Sweet Child Of Mine", de Puns'n Flowers. (Hace una flexión con los dedos, cuyas puntas tiene protegidas con esparadrapo, y empieza a tañer el instrumento. Mairi suelta una exclamación mientras se cambia las gasas. Kagura, que está detrás de ella trenzando su pelo se sobresalta).

Mairi: (susurrando) ¡No me puedo creer que haya elegido esta canción!

Gintoki: (que está mirando la actuación) ¿Oh? Pensaba que tocaría algo tradicional al verla salir así, ¿qué tiene de especial ésta?

Mairi: Era su canción favorita, porque... Yo se la cantaba cuando era niña, le decía que la letra hablaba de ella y de mí, fue de lo primero que se aprendió en inglés... (Suspira y se le ponen los ojos acuosos nuevamente). Sabía que todavía me sigue queriendo...

Kagura: (sentándose a su lado, desconfiada) No te fíes de tu hermana sucia, Mairi-chan, es una envidiosa y resentida-aru.

Shinpachi: No eches más leña al fuego, bastante... (Alguien le chista y se calla avergonzado).

(Mairi va susurrando la letra de la canción para sí misma. Nodoka sigue concentrada en su instrumento. Sus dedos vuelan por todo el koto al interpretar el solo, todos sus movimientos son precisos y suena maravillosamente bien. Al fin termina y se inclina ante los jueces, que aplauden, al igual que los presentes, aunque estos con menos ganas, excepto Mairi, que se levanta y lo hace con entusiasmo, provocando que sus gasas caigan y vuelva a manar sangre. Gintoki le coloca una nueva y se la sujeta en la mejilla poniendo los ojos en blanco).

Gintoki: Eh, ten cuidado, Mairi-chan ¿y qué clase de competición absurda es ésta? ¿Por qué animas a tu rival? (Ve que la gasa se ha llenado de sangre y que ha traspasado a su mano) ¡Tienes una cantidad irreal de sangre!

Mairi: (haciéndose cargo de sus heridas) Es mi hermana y lo ha hecho muy bien, se merece el reconocimiento (desde la distancia Nodoka se fija en ella y gira la cabeza con un gesto de desprecio. Ella tuerce la boca hacia abajo) Sigue siendo una suka...

Megafonía: Por favor, las participantes acérquense a la mesa de los jueces. (Las hermanas obedecen y se quedan frente a los jueces de nuevo. S*mon C*well toma la palabra).

Traductor: Esta vez lo hemos tenido muy claro. Al igual que la prueba de ayer no la terminó la señorita Nodoka, hoy ha sido Maria quien no la ha terminado. Hemos visto que tienes potencial como guitarrista, pero no te puedes comparar en la maestría con la que tu hermana maneja su instrumento.

S*mon C*well: (con su propia voz, en japonés) En hora buuena, Nodoka, hass ganado. (Nodoka hace un gesto triunfal con la mano y agradece a los jueces.)

Harada: Para la próxima prueba, según tengo indicado, tenéis que cantar (Mairi lanza una mirada de soslayo a su hermana, llena de exasperación).

Nodoka: Toda señorita de buena familia, al igual que tocar un instrumento, tiene que saber cantar, así que no me pongas caras.

Harada: Hemos pensado en que cantéis tres canciones cada una, la primera con un buen rango vocal y con letra en inglés compleja, ya que calificaremos vuestra soltura con esta lengua, la segunda en japonés, y la tercera que sea perteneciente a un musical o banda sonora.

Traductor: (hablando por R*P*ul) Ahora os dejaremos un rato para almorzar; después volveremos aquí. Cuando sepáis qué cantaréis, decidle vuestras canciones al técnico de sonido para que os prepare la música.   
"Maria, cariño, aprovecha y ve a que te mire eso una enfermera. Nos vemos en tres horas, chicas (les lanza un beso aéreo y se levantan para irse todos los jueces. David M**taine se apresura para que le incluyan en su ida).

Mairi: (con agobio) Pe-pero... Aquí hace mil grados, no lo aguanto más... Y por no decir que no puedo cantar apenas, me quedo sin aire...

Nodoka: Ay, qué quejica eres, Maria. Si te quedas más tranquila he contactado finalmente con el dueño del local y enviará a un técnico para arreglar el climatizador mientras almorzamos. Y sabes cantar, las dos sabemos, sólo hazlo como puedas, pesada.  
"Ah, me debes un día de Shuchii, que no se te olvide. (Y se va con paso altanero. Mairi vuelve a la mesa donde están los demás esperando.)

Mairi: Habéis oído, ¿verdad? (Asienten a la vez con la cabeza). Agh, tenía que haberla denunciado y olvidarme de esta tontería...

Gintoki: (acercándose a su cara mucho, le señala los cortes). ¿Qué vas a hacer respecto a eso, Mairi? Nunca he visto tanta sangre en cortes tan superficiales y he visto miles de cortes. ¿Qué clase de sangre tienes?

Mairi: (algo crispada) ¡De mujer humana! ¿Qué iba a ser si no? (Hurga en su bolso y saca su teléfono). Ahora aviso a Yamada y también llamo a mi amiga enfermera y matrona para que vaya a mi casa a curarme... ¿Os venís también?

Kagura: (contenta) ¡Sí! ¡Almuerzo familiar!

Shinpachi: (Mirando duramente a Kagura, pero hablando con amabilidad) Si insistes, Mairi-san, iremos.  
(Ella asiente y se reincorporan para irse. Mairi mira su guitarra con rencor antes de guardarla en la funda, luego se la cuelga del hombro y van avanzando hacia la salida).

Mairi: Cuando lleguemos le daré un capirotazo a Arashi por equivocarse de guitarra.

Gintoki: (rascándose la nariz) Se podría decir que tu instrumento se ha vengado por ponerle ese nombre tan cursi (Mairi le mete un capirotazo). ¡Auch! ¡Tampoco era necesario hacerme ese daño por un comentario!

Mairi: ¡No es sólo por eso, también por el beso de la mala suerte de antes!

Gintoki: (frotándose dónde le ha dado) Takuu, no puede uno tener un bonito gesto romántico espontáneo con su novia...

Mairi: (poniéndose detrás de él, empujándole ruborizada) ¡Argh! ¡Vamos fuera!


	6. Sexta Parte: ¡Mi hermanita no se toca!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previo a la lectura
> 
> *Canciones de Mairi:
> 
> -Primera canción "All I wanna do is making love to you" de Halestorm
> 
> https://youtu.be/naG9TJ8xJ3A
> 
> -Segunda canción "Urami Bushi" de Neiko Kaji
> 
> https://youtu.be/sFJkbSDptvc
> 
> Tercera canción "Moon River" de la película "Desayuno con diamantes"
> 
> https://youtu.be/pWxnn5XmjT8
> 
> *Canciones de Nodoka
> 
> -Primera canción "One moment in time" de Whitney Houston 
> 
> https://youtu.be/olcc5uzPW5M
> 
> -Segunda canción "Natsu Matsuri"
> 
> https://youtu.be/uY8bHooOVdM
> 
> -Tercera canción "Memory" del musical "Cats"  
> https://youtu.be/84079ac3sgc

[Escena: salón principal de casa de Mairi; está sentada tiesa en una silla, al lado de uno de los ventanales por el que entra el sol de mediodía, una mujer le cura la mejilla con unas pinzas y gasas, lleva una cinta verde que le echa hacia atrás el pelo y viste un qipao de doble apertura blanco, con los bordes verdes. Se aleja de Mairi para observar mejor la herida.]

Mairi: ¿Ya has acabado, Chiise?

Chiise: Sí, ahora te pondré uno apósito y listo. Debería curar sin dejar marca (Alcanza su botiquín y así lo hace, después se quita los guantes sanitarios). Sabes que te toca voluntariado en la asociación de madres adolescentes esta semana, ¿verdad? (Mairi asiente mudamente) Ah, y revisión ginecológica en dos semanas. Es importante, tu cérvix es muy firme, pero hay que revisarla bien ya a tu edad y más ahora que tienes relaciones heterosex... 

Mairi: (interrumpiéndola, con la cara incandescente) ¡Chiise! ¡Aquí no me hables de esas cosas, que están todos! (Chiise se gira, se ve a los tres de la Yorozuya, y a sus hijos sentados a la mesa, además está Shuchii detrás sirviendo platos, se han puesto a prestarle atención a ellas con diferentes expresiones que van desde el asco, pasando por la incomodidad, hasta la curiosidad.)

Chiise: Ah, lo siento, se me había olvidado que estaban aquí, ja... (Le echa un último vistazo) Pues ya estás parcheada, avisada de tus próximas tareas y de tu revisión, así que me marcho, que hoy es mi día libre. (Recoge sus bártulos de enfermería). Nos vemos... (Hace un gesto general de despedida desde la puerta y se marcha. Mairi pasa a sentarse a la mesa y remueve su cuenco de ramen con los palillos desapasionadamente).

Mairi: (con cara miserable) Shuchii-san, tengo malas noticias para ti; he evitado dártelas hasta ahora... Nodo-chan ha ganado esta prueba...

Shuchii: (acercándose a ella y posando su mano en el hombro) Ya me lo imaginé, señorita, al verles llegar con tal ánimo.

Mairi: Lo siento, Shuchii-san, pero tendrás que servirla en exclusiva un día completo... (Shuchii retira la mano como si le hubiera picado un bicho y le clava el dedo en el hombro.)

Shuchii: ¿Disculpe?¿Que voy a hacer qué?

Mairi: (mirándola asustada) Que vas a tener que ir...

Shuchii: (furiosa) ¡La he oído perfectamente!¿Con qué derecho apuesta usted o su hermana sobre mi trabajo? ¡Qué falta de respeto! ¡Renuncié a tener una vida normal para servirla a usted y a los señoritos! ¿Y así me lo agradece, disponiendo de mis servicios y mi persona como si fuera un objeto para prestar? ¡Los Hatsume sois lo peor! (Se da la vuelta, se arranca su delantal y lo tira al suelo. Se marcha por el pasillo dando zancadas. Yozora mira a su madre de forma acusadora).

Yozora: ¡Mamá, qué cosas haces! Cómo perdamos a Shuchii-san por tus tonterías no te lo perdonaré jamás (Se levanta y da un codazo a Arashi que deja caer sus fideos). Ven, onii-san, vamos a arreglar esto...

Arashi: ¡Pero yo quería comer ahora...! (Tira de él y lo medio arrastra, se incorpora ceñudo). ¡Vale, vale, ya voy! (Los chicos se van siguiendo los pasos de su sirvienta.)

Mairi: (triste, dirigiéndose a los integrantes de la Yorozuya) Lamento que hayáis tenido que presenciar esto... Sois mis invitados, ha estado feo este numerito aquí, delante de vosotros.

Shinpachi: (suelta sus palillos y le sonríe con amabilidad) Ah, no te preocupes, Mairi-san, esto ha sido hasta civilizado en comparación con las situaciones en las que nos vemos involucrados frecuentemente.

Kagura: (molesta, a su lado) Lo que está feo-aru es que no te hayas cambiado de ropa ni lavado a fondo antes de sentarte a la mesa; hueles a sudor y sangre-aru...

Mairi: (volviendo a enrojecer) ¡Ah, es cierto, lo siento! Con todo lo de las heridas se me ha olvidado completamente asearme...(se levanta y se dirige hacia el pasillo)

Gintoki: (revolviendo en su cuenco con la cabeza apoyada en la mano) Lo que está feo realmente es que una cría le diga a una mujer adulta lo que ha de hacer en su propia casa...

Mairi: Oh, no, Kagura-chan tiene razón, he sido muy desconsiderada... (Con gesto de hastío) ¡Aagh, qué día llevo hoy más malo!... Y aún queda la tarde por delante...  
Terminad vuestro almuerzo mientras me adecento. Gane o pierda este despropósito Nodo-chan me las pagará... (se marcha por el pasillo con pasos enfadados.)  
(Fin de escena.)

[Escena: Una vez más entran a la sala Ichiban. Mairi viste un qipao de color malva y lleva de nuevo una funda de guitarra a la espalda. Hay un ambiente algo ruidoso y en penumbra, con solamente las lamparitas de las mesas encendidas.]

Kagura: ¡Qué alivio, han arreglado el climatizador-aru! (intentando escrutinar en la oscuridad) ¡Cuánta gente! ¿Serán amigos de Nodo-chan?

Shinpachi: (Fijándose en un grupo cercano a ellos. Llevan camisetas de Megad*th). Creo que los fans de M**taine-san se han enterado de que está en la ciudad. Eso explicaría el portero que hay ahora y antes no estaba.

Gintoki: Humm... ¿Y como se habrán enterado? Seguro que Nodoka lo ha anunciado y ha ido vendiendo entradas a esta gente. (Se encara al tipo más cercano de aquel grupo, un hombre bajito con coleta y pinta de comadreja) Tú, fan del heavy, ¿qué hacéis aquí todos vosotros?

Fan: (aterrorizado) Ah... ¡Ah! Compramos una entrada Premium para un evento exclusivo con David M**taine, con un aforo limitado de cincuenta personas... ¡He-Hemos pagado cuarenta mil yenes!

Gintoki: Takuu... ¿Tan desesperados estáis por ver a ese tío para pagar esa cantidad exagerada de dinero? (Volviéndose hacia Mairi) Tché, como sospechaba, tu hermana es una oportunista... (Pasa una mano por delante de su cara, que está lívida y con los ojos fijos en el vacío) Oye, oye... ¡Mairi-chan, vuelve! ¿Qué te pasa?

Mairi: (medio ida) Cincuenta personas... Hay más de cincuenta... Personas... No, no... podré hacerlo... ella prometió que no pasaría...

Kagura: (tirando de ella hacía delante) ¡Mairi-chan, no es momento de ponerse nerviosa-aru! Vamos a ver a los jueces, que sepan que hemos llegado (éstos se encontraban sentados a su mesa, S*mon C*well de nuevo con el kimono mal puesto y R*P*ul sin ir de drag, con su brillante calva al aire, con un traje de chaqueta de color borgoña, hablaban entre ellos con el traductor en medio. Mairi se deja llevar hasta allí).  
"Shinpachi, busca una mesa libre lejos de estos fanáticos de M**taine-puerco-aru. 

Shinpachi: (enfadado) ¡Oye! ¡Respétame un poco! No me mandonees así... (Suspira con fuerza y se pone a la tarea de todas formas, refunfuñando.)

Gintoki: (cogiéndola de la cintura por detrás, sigue medio patidifusa) Mairi, dile a los jueces el problema que tienes... Venga, no seas tímida ahora, que casi nunca lo eres y menos cuando trata sobre ti.

(Los jueces la miran con curiosidad y ella enrojece y tartamudea, mientras llega el técnico de sonido, un muchacho desgarbado, con auriculares grandes en su cuello y un ordenador portátil bajo el brazo y se coloca junto a los jueces, abriéndolo en la mesa).

Técnico: (que resulta tener la voz que suena por megafonía cuando no habla el traductor) Señorita, por favor, me tiene qué decir qué canciones he de buscar para ponerle el acompañamiento musical a su actuación; su hermana ya me ha dicho las suyas... ¿Señorita, me escucha?

R*P*ul: (a través del traductor) ¿Qué te ocurre, preciosa? Tienes una cara terrible... ¿Te siguen doliendo tus heridas?

Mairi: (mirándole como si no lo hubiera visto nunca antes, en inglés) ¡Gente, demasiada! ¡Tengo miedo escénico! 

R*P*ul: (hace una "O" con la boca y le agarra una mano, hablando en japonés) ¡Ooohh, enstiendoss! ¡Ánimos, shica bonita! (S*mon C*well resopla y toma la palabra a través del traductor)

S*mon C*well: Jovencita, tiene que superar todos sus miedos y dejar toda la vergüenza atrás antes de subirse ante el público... (Kagura le mira con desprecio desde detrás, él se estira por el lateral inferior el rectángulo de censura y se tapa el resto de la cara con él). Aunque está mejor superar cada uno sus temores a su ritmo.

Gintoki: Mairi-chan, mírame (se coloca frente a ella con las manos en sus hombros). Voy a traer a Nodoka y que haga algo con esta gente, para que así puedas calmarte, ¿eh?; dale al pinchadiscos éste tus canciones mientras tanto. Todo irá bien. (El técnico suelta un "¡Eh, no soy "pinchadiscos", soy ingeniero de sonido!" indignado.)

(Mairi asiente y él le da una pequeña sacudida de hombros. Kagura la toma de una mano, con la otra se saca un papelito de un bolsillo, y se acercan al técnico. Gintoki se dirige a la parte trasera del escenario, dónde hay una puerta con tres escalones y la abre de golpe. Se oye un grito de Nodoka al otro lado y una palabrota en inglés.)

Gintoki: (gritando) ¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Qué le haces a mi cuñada, motherf**cker?

Mairi: (saliendo de su estupor, se acerca corriendo) ¿Cómo que cuñada? Nodo-chan, ¿por qué gritas? (Gintoki está dentro del camerino, con el ceño fruncido, junto a David M**taine de brazos cruzados, molesto. Nodoka está cabizbaja frente a un amplio espejo iluminado.)

Gintoki: Aquí a la "estrella del metal" le he pillado acorralando a Nodoka, intentando que le hiciera algún favor, y ella no parecía nada de acuerdo...

Nodoka: (visiblemente avergonzada, frotándose un brazo sobre la manga de su kimono escotado y de falda corta, color aguamarina opalescente) No... no ha sido así..., creo que malinterpreté sus... humm, acciones. (Mairi le sube la manga y muestra unas marcas rojas de dedos en su antebrazo. Tanto a ella como a Gintoki tienen expresiones enfadadas)

David M**taine: (en inglés, malencarado) ¡Vamos, sólo he apretado un poco! ¡Ella lleva pidiéndolo todo el día, si no mira cómo ha venido vestida ahora, la p*tilla! Sé cuando una mujer ligerita se me insinúa.

(Gintoki hace un movimiento para darle un puñetazo, pero Mairi se le adelanta velozmente y le da una sonora bofetada a David M**taine, que genera un golpe de viento potente provocando que se mueva todo el atrezo de la habitación y a él se le va la cabeza hacia atrás con violencia, perdiendo su rectángulo de censura.)

Mairi: (furiosa, en inglés) ¡Tú, bastardo, déjanos en paz a mí y a mi hermana! ¡Sé profesional y sólo trabaja, que para eso te ha pagado! (Nodoka tiene sus claros ojos muy abiertos, observando a su hermana mayor atónita. David M**taine toma asiento dolorido y enfurruñado, con la mano sobre su cara. Mairi se dirige a Nodoka).  
"Y tú... ¿me dirás qué narices pasa ahí fuera, por qué hay tanta gente?¿Han venido por éste?

Nodoka: (aturdida) Eh... Sí, se quería ir, pero yo ya había programado el encuentro y durante el almuerzo hemos estado negociando, aunque no hemos llegado a ningún acuerdo..., así que, como ya me he gastado el dinero que ha pagado esta gente, estaba rogando al señor M**taine que no se fuera y él parece que... Se quería cobrar en especia... (Se frota otra vez dónde tenía la señal de los dedos)

Kagura: (irrumpiendo en camerino, porta el rectángulo de censura en una mano) ¡Eh, no nos tiréis estas porquerías-aru fuera! (Da una vuelta a su alrededor) ¿Ah, otro huracán instantáneo?

Gintoki: Ya sabes que eso es lo que ocurre cuando se enfada mi chica (Mairi suelta un bufido indignado, él la ignora y le quita el rectángulo de censura a Kagura; meneándolo con los dedos, se le dibuja una sonrisa malvada.)   
"Dame esto, habrá que devolvérselo a su dueño... (Desde el punto de vista tras la cabeza de David M**taine, Gintoki sujeta el rectángulo por cada extremo corto y su sonrisa se vuelve más cruel, al músico le salen unas líneas oscuras sobre su coronilla )   
"Excuse me, M**taine-san, esto es yours... (De un par de zancadas se planta frente a él y le coloca sobre los ojos el rectángulo, aptretándolo con violencia y expresión sádica, haciendo quejarse dolorido a David M**taine, agitando los brazos con impotencia. Al terminar Gintoki aprueba su trabajo y le revuelve el pelo al otro, cuyas líneas negras de infelicidad han aumentado).  
"¿Ve que bien, M**taine-san? Así no tenemos problemas legales, que suficientes ya nos das...

Mairi: (pasando la atención a su hermana) ¿Entonces qué, Nodo-chan? Con toda esa gente fuera no voy a poder actuar.

Nodoka: ¡Sólo vendí cincuenta entradas, respeté tu límite!

Mairi: ¡Tan lista y tan tonta a la vez! Nosotros, los jueces, los técnicos y el personal de servicio de la sala hacemos unos setenta.

Nodoka: (pone los ojos en blanco) Aahh... es eso... Qué tiquismiquis eres, Maria. ¡Y además, la única tonta que hay eres tú! (Mairi protesta) ¡Eres tonta porque llegas aquí, capaz y valiente como para pegarle una hostia a este famoso melenudo y hacer un truco impresionante con el viento pero no puedes cantar delante de cincuenta palurdos cuyas opiniones e identidades te importan una mierda! (Le agarra la parte superior del vestido y la zarandea) ¡Te tengo por muchas cosas y pocas son positivas, pero cobarde no es una de ellas! ¡Sal ahí fuera y demuestra a todos cómo cantas, Mari-nee! (Sin soltarla tira de ella hacía la puerta, a pesar de sus aspavientos. Gintoki y Kagura intercambian una mirada, confusos; él se gira hacia David M**taine, que da un respingo y tiembla).

Gintoki: (gesticulando mucho instándole a seguirles) Come on! (No se mueve. Kagura le empuja y Gintoki le agarra del cuello de la camiseta) ¿Estás sordo, zanahorio? 

(Le hace caminar tras él a base de tirar. Kagura le va empujando a su vez. Llegan así a la mesa de los jueces, y le hacen sentar junto a Harada. En la sala se oyen murmullos, pero parece que no se han percatado de la presencia de David M**taine, ya que queda medio oculto entre los jueces a propósito. Las hermanas Hatsume están en el escenario a oscuras frente a ellos, sólo con los pies iluminados por las luces del borde de éste).

Mairi: Gracias por ayudarme, chicos. Podéis volver a vuestra mesa... (Le interrumpe un ruido pitando por la megafonía. Se encienden los focos de todo el escenario, iluminando a Mairi, con la guitarra semiacústica, que es roja y bastante grande, y a Nodoka, ambas frente a micrófonos.)

Megafonía: Buenas tardes, señoras y señores. Sean bienvenidos a...

(La voz presenta los eventos de la tarde y se queda en segundo plano. La atención pasa a la mesa donde está Shinpachi sentado junto al traductor mientras llegan Gintoki y Kagura.)

Gintoki: (con cierta sorpresa) ¿Ah?¿Qué hace aquí el traductor? (Toma asiento, a su lado, mirándole inquisitivamente)

Shinpachi: Tsuuyaku-san ha venido porque Mairi-san se lo ha pedido, para que nos traduzca las canciones, si queremos.

Kagura: (soltando una risotada) ¿En serio se llama Tsuuyaku-san y es traductor-aru? 

**Nota de la autora: "Tsuuyaku-san" se traduce como "señor traductor".**

Tsuuyaku-san: (mosqueado) ¡Oiga, joven! No se ría, gracias a mi apellido encontré lo que hacer con mi vida... Si se van a burlar de mí me iré.

Gintoki: Ah, venga, no se ofenda, no le han pagado para eso...   
(Tsuuyaku iba a replicar pero en ese momento se hace el silencio. En el escenario está sola Nodoka, que toma aire frente al micrófono y suenan unas notas de piano, ella comienza a cantar en inglés con una voz suave una canción casi hablada, acompañándose de gestos. El traductor les va susurrando la letra de la canción en japonés. Cuando llega al estribillo pone más potencia, los jueces apuntan. Después del segundo estribillo sube la potencia de su voz, los jueces e incluso David M**taine levantan la cabeza, impresionados. Nodoka va aguantando el tono hasta el final, casi sin descanso. El "free" final lo alarga casi veinte segundos de chorro vocal. Cuando se hace el silencio recibe una ovación de toda la sala, que ella agradece con una inclinación.)

Kagura: (alterada) ¡Gin-chan, ve a recoger a Mairi-chan y huyamos-aru! ¡No quiero ver su ridículo-aru doloroso!

Shinpachi: (pensando) Ha sido una pena que Otae trabajara y se vaya a perder esto, hoy sí que disfrutaría...

Gintoki: ¡Callad, aún tiene muchas posibilidades! Mi cuñada será una diva de la canción, tiene los pulmones perfectos y más entrenamiento, aún así ella le hará frente...

(Mientras hablaban Nodoka se ha ido entre bastidores y la sustituye Mairi, que coloca un micrófono a su altura, con la guitarra en ristre de la que empieza a arrancar notas suaves, con la vista clavada en el suelo y la boca pegada al micrófono. Sus primeras frases van surgiendo muy fluidas, subiendo el tono sin romperlo, según van sonando más instrumentos por el sistema de sonido, hasta el estribillo, que sube la potencia y la mantiene.)

Gintoki: (susurrando al traductor) Oye, oye... ¿Estás traduciendo bien? Esta historia es un poco subida de... (Tsuuyaku-san le ignora y sigue con su trabajo. Shinpachi y Kagura le chistan para que se calle. Mairi sigue cantando; a su vez ha ganado confianza y tiene la cabeza erguida y hasta realiza expresiones acordes. Las partes más impetuosas de la canción cerca del final las consigue cantar de forma impecable, sosteniendo la última palabra bastante rato con un último rasgueo de guitarra. Hay una buena acogida también, incluso por parte de los jueces. Mairi da las gracias y va tras el telón.)

Kagura: (aunque acaba de aplaudir contenta está confundida) Es raro, Mairi-chan era incapaz de cantar así cuando la conocí, se ahogaba-aru... Seguro que Gin-chan le ha hecho algo para mejorar el asma-aru y como es un inútil ni lo sabrá.

Gintoki: (contrariado)¿Qué tonterías dices? ¡Déjate de fantasías! ¿Cómo va a ser eso posible? ¡No soy un curandero! Takuu, parece que aprovechas la mínima ocasión para atacarme, desagradecida...

Shinpachi: Tsuuyaku-san, ¿no debería volver a traducir la canción en nuestra lengua a los jueces extranjeros? (en ese momento el camarero deja frente a él una fuente de chips con salsas y una bebida con hielo.)

Tsuuyaku-san: Ya se apañarán, que pregunten a Harada-san si no entienden, ella sabe inglés; yo estoy en mi descanso (toma un puñado de chips y se los mete en la boca).

Shinpachi: (para sí mismo) Qué trabajador tan dispuesto...

(Se hace el silencio en la sala. De nuevo Nodoka está frente al otro micrófono. Suena una introducción de música tradicional japonesa por la megafonía, entonces ella canta una conocida canción popular. Aunque lo está haciendo bien no llega a la calidad de su anterior interpretación, aspecto que se escucha reflejado en los pocos aplausos. Al terminar los jueces toman notas y Mairi toma el relevo, con la cabeza alta.)

Gintoki: (apoya la cabeza en su mano) Después de la canción que ha interpretado antes me espero cualquier cosa de esta mujer; hasta ha perdido la vergüenza...

Kagura: (dándole un capirotazo en la coronilla, del que se queja) ¡Deja de tomártelo como personal, Gin-baka-aru y apoya a tu chica como lo hacías antes, maldito!

(El acompañamiento musical suena, una melodía de trompeta que Mairi acompaña con la guitarra; al poco rato ella canta con voz triste. Es una canción repetitiva, a pesar de ello, los jueces están más atentos que con la actuación anterior. Al acabar recibe una ovación mayor que la de Nodoka.)

Kagura: (dejando de aplaudir) ¿Qué, Gin-chan? ¿Esta canción dramática era también para ti-aru? ¿Tantas ganas tienes de ser el protagonista que no soportas ser sólo apoyo de Mairi-chan y hay que hablar de ti y darte atención todo el rato-aru?

Gintoki: Jaah..., Kagura-chan, estás siendo muy dura conmigo, no sé ya ni cómo sentirme en esta situación, ten piedad... (Se repantinga en su silla, acabado, pero se alza a los segundos) ¿Por qué no se ha ido aún?

(Los jueces están hablando con Mairi, ella asiente. Alguien le trae un taburete en el que se sienta. Se hace el silencio de nuevo en la sala a la vez que ella rasga las cuerdas con suavidad. No suena otra cosa que su voz y la guitarra. La canción, que es un clásico de una película, es bastante sencilla y corta; a Mairi parece que le cuesta acabarla, como si le faltara el aliento, su última palabra es casi un susurro angustioso. Recibe aplausos, bastante más tibios que los anteriores. Se retira del escenario y vuelve Nodoka. Mientras ella se coloca frente a su micrófono con cara de asco, Mairi llega a la mesa donde están ellos, aspirando por su inhalador y se dirige al traductor.)

Mairi: Ya me encargo yo si es necesario a partir de ahora, gracias por sus servicios, Tsuuyaku-san...  
(Él hace una inclinación y, cogiendo su bol de chips a medias y su bebida, vuelve a la mesa de los jueces, ella ocupa su sitio y saluda.)   
Ah, maldito sorteo de orden de actuación..., casi muero cantando dos canciones seguidas... Esto... ¿Cómo me habéis...?

(Se calla porque otra vez ha quedado sumida de silencio la sala. Después de unas notas de piano Nodoka, cuya canción es de un musical, canta de forma expresiva y potente, se lleva el micrófono y se mueve por el escenario; baja y sube el tono a capricho sin problema alguno. En la cúspide de la canción alza la voz sin romperla, algunos aplauden en el público. Al terminar recibe aplausos entusiastas; los jueces se unen al aplauso, incluso David M**taine, que ha mejorado mucho de actitud, aunque sigue intentando ocultarse. El traductor anuncia que van a deliberar y que les avisará cuando esté su veredicto, así que Nodoka baja y va directamente dónde está su hermana.)

Nodoka: (está algo sudada por el esfuerzo) ¡Pobretones, apartad! ¡Tengo una propuesta para Maria!

Kagura: (haciéndole hueco con mala cara) Nodo-chan también es pobre-aru, sólo tiene el dinero que le regala su padre.

Nodoka: (haciendo caso omiso de Kagura) Eh, Maria... Antes de que salga el veredicto se me ha ocurrido añadir una condición más de victoria; tú puedes añadir una también. (Mairi la mira con expectante desgana). Si gano nuestra competición me iré a vivir a tu casa.

Mairi: ¿Jah?¿Qué? ¡No quiero cargar con una nini hikkikomori!

Nodoka: ¡Sé positiva! Tienes un piso entero que apenas usas, podría vivir allí con mi criada, que pedirás a Mama que me devuelva y así no molesto a Shuchii-san. Ni te enterarías de que estoy allí abajo. Estoy harta de vivir en mi habitación, se me queda pequeña...

Gintoki: Ptsé, por lo visto necesitas una casa entera para llenarla de basura... (Se frota la barbilla) O tal vez quieras llevarte hombres sin preguntas incómodas de tus papás, incluso podrías meter a Sawoun-san en una habitación y esclavizarle, seguro que lo está deseando... (Shinpachi le dedica una mirada de escandalizado reproche.)

Nodoka: (enojada) ¡Deja de decir cosas pervertidas, maldito puerco! (Volviendo la atención a su hermana) En serio, ¿qué ves en este pelagatos? Ni me lo digas, prefiero no saberlo. Pues como te decía, quiero vivir allí. Ahora dime qué quieres tú y lo aceptaré.

Mairi: Humm... Qué sería humillante para ti... ¡Ah, ya sé! (Sonríe con cierta malicia) Te va a tocar doblar el lomo.

Nodoka: (confusa) ¿Qué? ¿No te estarás refiriendo a algo pervertido tú también...

Mairi: No, tonta. Me refiero a que vas a trabajar, en los Almacenes Hatsume, de cara al público, atendiendo gente. En qué sección ya no lo sé... En realidad no me importa, sólo sé que en la mía no te quiero (señala su kimono), tu gusto vistiendo casual es abominable y me espantarías a la clientela. Yo misma te acompañaré a ver a Papa para que te dé el trabajo y asegurarme. (La rabia aparece en el semblante de Nodoka, que aprieta los labios y tiende la mano a su hermana). ¿Oh?¿Así sin más? ¡Vale! (Se la estrecha con fuerza. En ese momento son convocadas ante los jueces por megafonía. Ambas se levantan y se posicionan frente a ellos en el escenario).

S*mon C*well: (a través del traductor) Esta vez no ha sido fácil... Las dos tenéis una voz muy bien entrenada y melodiosa. Y vuestro dominio de la pronunciación inglesa es perfecto. Hemos tenido en cuenta la condición de salud respiratoria de Maria, y nos ha parecido admirable que haya podido llegar al final tan bien. (Harada y R*P*ul asienten con la cabeza). Pero la última canción de Nodoka ha superado con creces nuestras expectativas, por lo que creemos que ella es la justa ganadora de esta prueba. (Nodoka sonríe con profunda satisfacción mientras Mairi gira la cabeza y suelta una interjección). Recibe nuestra enhorabuena, Nodoka. (Algunas personas del público aplauden. Ella da las gracias efusivamente.)

Harada: (consultando sus notas) Por lo que sé ahora estáis empatadas a dos pruebas ganadas por cada una. Mañana ya no seremos vuestros jueces, ya que vuestra última prueba será de cocina, os leo lo que me dio Nodoka-san antes. (Mairi mira a su hermana con hartazgo, pero ésta solo hace gesto de que escuche a la jueza).  
"Será en la cocina del restaurante del Hotel Konurado, el día de mañana a las diez, y el juez será nada más y nada menos que el chef propietario, G**don R**say, que os juzgará la preparación de un medovik, cuyos ingredientes él mismo proveerá para que lo preparéis en igualdad de condiciones. 

(En cuanto termina de hablar Harada dan ambas las gracias y bajan del escenario. Y se sitúan junto a los jueces. Por la megafonía anuncian a David M**taine que se levanta y es recibido con una ovación ensordecedora. Los de la Yorozuya ponen cara de molestia y, llevando la guitarra de Mairi, también se van a la mesa de jueces.)

Nodoka: (gritando sobre el alboroto) ¡Maria, ya te puedes ir con tus amigos, hemos acabado por hoy! ¡Yo me quedo, tengo que cenar con los jueces y luego me despediré de ellos!

Mairi: (observando como David M**taine saludaba a su entusiasmando público y arrancaba unas notas a su guitarra, también grita) ¿Estarás bien a solas? (Ella asiente y empuja a su hermana para hacerla irse)¡Vale, nos vamos! (Les hace señales para que la sigan y llegan por un lateral de la sala a la puerta de salida. Fuera ya está atardeciendo).

Kagura: ¡Aahh, qué alivio! Dentro empezaba a oler a sobacos sudados de heavies-aru.

Shinpachi: (poniendo cara de asco) ¡Eso es asqueroso y muy específico! Los sobacos sudados de esa gente huelen igual de mal que los de cualquiera.

Gintoki: (pensativo) Efectivamente, huelen igual que los sobacos sudados de un grupo grande de personas encerradas más de media hora en un sitio, que es bastante mal, ¿tú qué opinas, Mairi?¿Huelen peor los sobacos sudados de los heavies o apestan como los de todo el mundo? (Pasa la vista a ella y se está dando cabezazos leves contra la pared de ladrillo) ¡Oye, no hagas eso, te harás daño! (Va dónde está ella y la separa del muro, tiene la frente magullada)

Mairi: (decepcionada) ¡Agh, qué mal! ¡Estamos empatadas! No soy capaz de ganar a esa niña ni dando lo mejor de mis habilidades. Nunca me dará los nombres de todos esos cerdos y la tendré en casa, bebiéndose mi vodka.

Kagura: ¡Mairi-chan, al final ganarás! Tu pastel ruso está riquísimo-aru... ¡Seguro que Nodo-chan no puede hacerlo tan bueno!

Mairi: ¿De verdad creéis que es tan bueno? (Le brillan los ojos y sonríe con cierto orgullo, mostrando un colmillo agudo).

Gintoki: (Poniéndose frente a ella y agarrándola de los hombros) ¿Cómo lo dudas? ¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Es absolutamente delicioso! (Él se ruboriza levemente y desvía la vista) Es como... la segunda cosa más deliciosa que proviene de Mairi-chan...

Mairi: (sorprendida) ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es la primera, entonces?

Gintoki: Ahh... Ésta... (de un rápido movimiento le agarra la barbilla y la atrae hacia su cara, antes de que se toquen sus labios pasa la vista a los chicos; Kagura tiene expresión pícara y Shinpachi incómoda, sus sombras alargadas se proyectan sobre ellos. Se oye cómo cae la guitarra en su funda).

Shinpachi: ¡Eh, Gin-san, haced eso en privado, no tenemos porque verlo nosotros ni los viandantes!

Kagura: Ha sido muy cursi-aru, aunque a mí me gusta verles, y los viandantes se pueden ir a tomar viento... (Abre más los ojos con interés cuando las sombras se mueven a un lado) ¡Ja, se está poniendo intenso-aru!

Shinpachi: (con una vena en la frente, chillando) ¡Eeyy! ¡¿Queréis parar ya, de una vez por favor?! ¿Qué sois, animales sin control ni vergüenza? ¡Sois adultos, dad ejemplo!

Mairi: (apartándo a Gintoki, tiene el rostro encendido, recoge su instrumento del suelo) Es verdad, lo siento, me dejé llevar...

Gintoki: (mirando con rencor a Shinpachi) Takuu..., eres un aguafiestas, por algo sigues siendo un virgen... (Se oye un chasquido de lengua molesto y una carcajada de Kagura.)   
"Bueno... ¿Dónde nos vamos a cenar?

Fin del sexto acto


	7. Séptima Parte: Soy un sándwich idiota

[Escena: Vistas desde un piso elevado a unos jardines grandes y a un tramo de río, todo bien iluminado por el sol de la mañana. Reflejado en la ventana aparece el rostro de Kagura, sorprendida.]

Kagura: ¡Neh, neh, Mairi-chan, mira! ¡Las vistas de este hotel son increíbles! (Se separa de la ventana; lleva un qipao, de una tela vistosa, de falda amplia y con la característica apertura doble en el cuello de los qipaos hechos por Mairi.)

Mairi: (sonríe a Kagura, tiene el pelo recogido en una coleta y el flequillo hacia atrás por una bandana violeta. Viste una camiseta blanca simple.) Sí que lo son. Mi padre estuvo negociando para adquirir una parte de este hotel y vine con él a la negociación... No hubo acuerdo, de todas formas hicimos noche aquí gratis; mi habitación tenía esta misma vista desde el ático. Aunque realmente no le presté mucha atención, ya que estaba... ocupada. (Se ruboriza un poco.)

Gintoki: (desde atrás, está sentado junto a una mesa, apoyando la cabeza en el brazo, con su kimono puesto entero y parece algo más peinado de lo habitual) Tché, me haces madrugar, ponerme incómodo y venir hasta aquí para sólo oírte presumir que pasaste una noche gratis en un hotel de lujo con alguna tía afortunada.

Kagura: Gin-chan, nadie te ha obligado a venir, sólo te has movido porque esperas que te den los restos del pastel-aru.

Gintoki: ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? Es lo mínimo que puedo pedir por todas las molestias.

Mairi: (mosqueada) Ninguno queremos estar aquí, Gin-san. Yo hubiera preferido ir a trabajar, tengo seis vestidos de novia que ajustar para esta semana... Y encima Shuchii-san, aunque hace su trabajo bien, no me habla. Haberte quedado en la Yorozuya con Shinpachi-kun, (aparece en una esquina una burbuja con Shinpachi escribiendo agobiado junto a una pila de papeles) no sé por qué vienes a hacerte la víctima.

Gintoki: (alzándose y enfrentándose a ella, con cara de lástima y enrojecido) ¿No lo sabes? ¿Ni siquiera te lo imaginas, Mairi-chan? Arrgh... ¡Es porque llevamos tres días sin tocarnos apenas! ¡Sólo nos hemos dado unos pocos besos cortos y tú... has estado muy sexi varias veces! ¡Nunca habíamos pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer nada desde que nos conocimos! ¡Quiero que vuelva la princesa súcubo! (Kagura aparece detrás de él ensombrecida, con los ojos rojos brillantes y le da en la coronilla con el canto de la mano. Cae sobre sus rodillas, con un chichón).

Kagura: ¡Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no molestes a Mairi-chan con tu libido, Gin-chan-puerco-aru! Además, antes de conocerla eras un desgraciado que llevaba años de sequía-aru. (Indicándole a la mujer) ¡Dale tú también, se lo merece! (Ella rechaza y en su lugar se agacha y agarra a Gintoki de la barbilla.)

Mairi: (hablando bastante bajo, Kagura se aleja un par de pasos) Mira, Gin-san, yo también lo echo de menos, afortunadamente queda poco ya... En cuanto se acabe esto, sin importar quien gane, te recompensaré por haber estado a mi lado todo el rato. (Ella misma enrojeciendo) Y yo necesitaré liberar tensiones acumuladas, así que nos tocaremos hasta que nos salgan llagas si es necesario, ¿te ha quedado claro?

Gintoki: (chasquea con la lengua y se libra de la mano de ella con un movimiento de cabeza, aunque sonríe) Lo tomaré como una promesa, así que cúmplela, ¿eh? Si no lo haces te buscaré y te castigaré como... 

(Kagura le manda callar. Mairi se levanta rápidamente, él también y miran en la dirección que lo está haciendo la muchacha. Por el pasillo han llegado dos personas: el traductor Tsuuyaku, y un señor de unos cuarenta años con traje de chef blanco, con dos botones del cuello abiertos. Es rubio con el pelo corto con un pequeño tupé. Frente a sus ojos hay un negro rectángulo de censura y su boca tiene un rictus serio. Se detiene enfrente de ellos. Mairi se adelanta y ofrece una inclinación respetuosa.)

Mairi: Buenos días, R**say-san. (Pasa a hablar en inglés) Mi nombre es Mairi Hatsume y seré una de las competidoras.

R**say: (le tiende una mano que ella estrecha) Encantatadou de conouserla, Hatsume-san. (Pasa a hablar en inglés, a través del traductor) ¡Qué puntual es usted, me gusta! Acompáñenos usted y su familia a la cocina, por favor. (Mairi asiente con la cabeza y van avanzando.)

Gintoki: (susurrando a Kagura) ¡El chef cree que somos su familia! Kagura-chan, sé buena niña, como si fueras nuestra hija de verdad, ten clase y modales (Kagura se pone recta y va caminando de forma altiva con la cabeza hacia arriba; él por su parte se ajusta la ropa, se repeina con los dedos y le imita los andares. Mairi se para y les mira con intriga.)

Mairi: ¿Qué estáis haciendo? (Delante de ella el chef y el traductor han entrado a la cocina.)

Kagura: (con afectación) Madre, sólo te seguimos hasta tu prueba-aru, como una buena familia hace.

Gintoki: (con afectación también) Querida esposa, no hagas esperar a este amable chef de renombre, debemos dejar una agradable impresión en él. (Ella duda un momento, pero termina soltando una risa cristalina.)

Mairi: Chicos, de verdad, me encanta que hagáis estas tonterías, (sonríe con dulzura, el fondo se llena de tonos pastel y destellos) me alegráis el día (ella entra en la cocina mientras los otros dos se quedan clavados en el suelo, rojos y algo idos.)

Kagura: Gin-chan, no recordaba que podía hacer eso Mairi-chan... Es tan hermoso...

Gintoki: Sí... No lo hacía desde el tercer capítulo de nuestra primera historia juntos... (Sacude la cabeza para salir de su mini estupor) Neh, vamos allí.

[Escena: Cocina del restaurante. Es una cocina de hotel corriente, grande. Las mesas metálicas están junto a los laterales de la sala, recogidas, en su lugar hay varias sillas plegables. En la pared del fondo se encuentran dos mesas metálicas más, juntas, con multitud de ingredientes de repostería, artilugios y un mandil negro sobre ellas, detrás unos par de hornos a media altura, con fogones de gas a su lado. Estaba todo dispuesto como si una estación de cocina fuera el reflejo de la otra.]

R**say: (a través del traductor) Por favor, Hatsume-san, elija una mesa mientras esperamos a su hermana. Sus acompañantes pueden tomar asiento en... (Se interrumpe porque la puerta abatible se abre de golpe y llega Nodoka, sudorosa e hiperventilando. Lleva también un atuendo sencillo de camiseta y mallas negras, con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta.)

Nodoka: (corre hacia R**say y le hace varias reverencias, le habla en inglés, el traductor hace su trabajo) ¡Discúlpeme, chef! ¡Siento llegar tarde! (Busca en su bolso y saca dos rebanadas de pan de molde y se las tiende a R**say) ¡Por favor, hágame lo del sándwich idiota!, no me merezco otra cosa... (El chef toma las rebanadas, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Nodoka está sonriendo con entusiasmo y sus ojos tienen destellos dentro, también por fuera de su cabeza. Tanto Mairi como los otros dos miran la escena con caras desencajadas y ojos en negro.)

R**say: (de encoge de hombros) A mí ya me han pagado, así que si es lo que desea... (El traductor se une a la expresión de los otros y se olvida de su trabajo. El gesto del chef se torna enfadado, grita a Nodoka y pone las rebanadas de pan a los lados le su cabeza) ¡¿Qué eres?!

Nodoka: (con falsa tristeza) ¡Soy un sándwich idiota!

R**say: (gritando más enfadado) ¡¿Un sándwich idiota, qué?!

Nodoka: (fingiendo estar al borde de las lágrimas) ¡Un sándwich idiota, Chef R**say! (El chef de gira y se aleja de Nodoka, que sigue brillando y se va a su estación de cocina. R**say de queda inquieto deambulando con rabia).

R**say: (enfadado de verdad, señala un reloj que hay en lo alto, se dirige a las hermanas) ¡La cocina para la gente que viene a comer de verdad y no a hacer el p*to imbécil abrirá a las 2, así que tienen tres horas para terminar sus medoviks! ¿Entendido? (Ellas asienten, algo cohibidas) ¿¡Sí, qué!?

Mairi y Nodoka: (al unísono, asustadas) ¡Sí, Chef R**say! (Asiente con ferocidad y les da permiso para comenzar. Ambas se ponen el mandil, cogen varios utensilios e ingredientes y los manejan). 

Kagura: (susurrando) Gin-chan, ¿por qué se ha enfadado R**say-san de verdad-aru?¿Qué has hecho ahora?¿Por qué cabreas a todos los extranjeros pelirrojos famosos?¿Eres antipelirrojos-aru?¿Es porque como ahora Mairi-chan es uno de ellos y no te presta tanta atención no te caen bien? (abre mucho los ojos) ¿Cuando eres malo conmigo es porque soy pelirroja-aru?

Gintoki: (le han ido saliendo venas por la cara según hablaba Kagura) Oye, oye... ¡No me acuses sin pruebas! ¿Qué dices? Los pelirrojos sois malvados, es un hecho, pero no tiene nada que ver ¡ni siquiera él es pelirrojo!, takuu..., sólo le da un reflejo de luz en la cabeza y si le miras ni siquiera ya lo tiene.  
"¿Acaso me has visto hacer algo para enfadar al chef? Ha sido la fabulosa Nodo-hime que le ha obligado a hacer esa estupidez...

(R**say les chista, con la cara roja de furia debajo del rectángulo de censura. Él está a punto de replicar, pero Kagura le pisa y se lo piensa mejor. Mientras tanto en su estación Mairi está midiendo una cantidad de azúcar glasé en un vasito, con parsimonia. R**say palmea con ambas manos en la mesa, alterándola y haciendo que el vaso medidor saliera volando, derramando su contenido en una parábola aérea.)

R**say: (en inglés) ¡Maldición, señorita! ¿quiere usted hacer el favor de ir más rápido? Está haciéndonos perder el tiempo con su lentitud.

Mairi: (casi llorando) Lo siento mucho, chef, iré más rápido ahora (a lo lejos Nodoka se ríe con malicia, a lo que R**say acude frente a la muchacha y la señala acusadoramente.)

R**say: ¿Le hace gracia reírse así de su hermana, eh? Pues que sepa que usted es igual de lenta o peor que ella. ¡A cocinar, maldita vaga! (Ella le mira como si le hubiera pegado un bofetón, asiente y sigue cocinando.)

(Escenas superpuestas, con música de tensión, las agujas del reloj avanzando, las hermanas cocinando agobiadas, Kagura y Gintoki tensos observando y tragando saliva, y el chef echando broncas y con las manos en la cabeza con gesto de exasperación.)

R**say: (en inglés) ¡Se acabó vuestro tiempo! ¡Manos arriba! 

(Las mujeres sueltan los utensilios y alzan las manos. R**say va frente al puesto de Nodoka y observa su pastel. Es bastante alto y muy bonito, Nodoka lo ha adornado con dibujos geométricos tostados sobre la cubierta blanca, hechos con las migas sobrantes, y sobre él un delicado diseño de coral ambarino. El chef asiente con aprobación.)

R**say: Muy hermoso su medovik, señorita. Es alto y estilizado, sin máculas en la cubierta y un trazado preciso. Veremos si casa su sabor con su aspecto. (Toma un plato y un cuchillo y cuando se dispone a partir una ración a su lado está Gintoki con una cuchara y detrás de él Tsuuyaku avergonzado. Al chef se le hincha una vena en la frente.) ¡Oiga, usted es un espectador y además parcial, no puede participar en la cata!

Gintoki: (dirigiéndole una mirada de indiferencia) Me da igual lo que diga, chef, yo vine porque me prometieron comer mendovikes deliciosos y aquí estoy, no crea que sólo se los va a comer usted, takuu.

Nodoka: (suspira con resignación) Aah, haz lo que quieras, pelagatos pervertido, así compruebas personalmente que mi medovik es superior que el que hace esta pelandrusca.

Mairi: (a lo lejos, irritada) ¡Que no me llames así, suka! ¡Y no hay manera que tu pastel le guste más que el mío!

R**say: (Se encoge de hombros) Si están bien con esto las participantes no tengo nada que objetar (procede a cortar una porción de la tarta y la observa por dentro) Ah, doce capas, qué finura, están todas en su punto (hunde su cucharilla en el pastel para llevarse un poco a la boca. Gintoki le coge una cucharada del plato después, con la cuchara a rebosar y se lo traga casi sin saborearlo, al contrario de como hacía el chef.)   
"A falta del posado en frío para encontrar el medovik en su punto óptimo de sabor, puedo decir que está rico... (Señala los ingredientes sobrantes) ¿Lo ha hecho con la miel de flores de cerezo?

Nodoka: Sí, me pareció lo más adecuado para fusionar mis orígenes. Tú, tragón, basta ya, el chef querrá probar más (le decía a Gintoki, que mientras hablaba R**say había tomado tres cucharadas llenas. El chef le arrebata el plato y lo vacía)

R**say: (El traductor da un respingo ante el tono alto repentino de él) ¡Ah, señorita, qué lástima! Si no se hubiera dejado llevar por sus sentimientos seguramente hubiera ganado sin dudas. Ha elegido la miel más suave, le quita sabrosura al resultado final. He puesto tres tipos diferentes de miel a propósito para ver por cuál se decantaban, y ha elegido usted la menos adecuada; el resultado es muy bueno a pesar de ello.  
"Vamos a ver si ha sido superada por su hermana. (Nodoka gira la cabeza con frustración y frente a su mesa aparece Kagura, que se sirve una ración y se come varias cucharadas velozmente.)

Kagura: (con la boca llena) ¡Ez verdá que eztá soso-aru, Mobo-cham!

Nodoka: (espantándola con las manos y los ojos en blanco) ¡Tú, niña rata! ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para probar mi pastel? ¡Fuera de mi vista!

Kagura: (tragando lo que le quedaba) Ya me voy, no porque me eches, si no porque eres insoportable-aru. (Dejando a Nodoka con la palabra en la boca va a la estación de Mairi.)

R**say: (está observando críticamente el pastel de Mairi, girándolo en su plataforma de tartas. No es tan alto como el otro y su decoración es mucho más sencilla, sólo tiene migas de bizcocho en la cobertura blancuzca) Esta presentación es muy simple, señorita, en comparación con la de su hermana. No es incorrecta, sólo es demasiado austera.

Gintoki: (cuando el traductor termina su trabajo y R**say se prepara para cortar una porción). ¡Qué feo eso que dice del postre de mi chica, Tsuuyaku-san! ¿No le da vergüenza ser tan criticón?

Tsuuyaku: (ofendido) ¡Eh, esa no es mi opinión personal, es la del chef!

Kagura: No me importa lo que usted diga, señor traductor, ni puede juzgar un pastel-aru sólo por fuera.

Tsuuyaku: (hacia sí mismo) ¿Estos dos son tontos o qué? (Se calla porque el chef le mira impaciente para que le traduzca).

R**say: (catando el pastel y luego ofreciendo a los otros el resto) ¡Ah, sólo tiene ocho capas, pero le ha quedado en su punto de esponjosidad! El relleno se deshace en la boca y libera el sabor intenso a miel del bizcocho, que es la adecuada, la de alta montaña, ¿verdad? (Toma otra cucharada.)

Mairi: (encendida de orgullo) ¡Exacto! ¡Es la que utilizo siempre para hacerlo! (Se dirige a los otros dos, que aún saborean, con brillos en torno a sus cabezas). ¿Qué os parece?¿Es tan bueno como siempre?

Gintoki: (se acerca a Mairi corriendo y le toma las manos, mirándola emocionado y sonriente y con los brillos alrededor) ¡Mairi-chan, me casaré contigo y comeré solamente tus mendovikes todos los días, no necesito nada más de la vida para ser feliz!

Kagura: (imitando a Gintoki) ¡Si haces eso con Gin-chan adóptame a mí, yo también podría comer-aru sólo esto siempre!

Gintoki: ¡Kagura-chan, ten tus propias ideas, copiona! ¡Además Mairi con sus pasteles no te puede hacer disfrutar a tantos niveles como a mí!

Mairi: (en un tono rojo intenso, soltándose de las manos) ¡Dejad de exagerar ya! Con que sea mejor que el de Nodo-chan me conformo... (El chef se había apartado y está muy quieto, con los brazos cruzados, pensativo y Tsuuyaku esperándole.)

R**say: ¡Ah, soy incapaz de decidirme! Ambos postres son excelentes, cada uno a su manera: El de Maria es intensísimo, pero no ha arriesgado con la decoración; sin embargo Nodoka ha hecho arte, pero su sabor es muy sutil... (Se golpea en la mano con el puño)   
"¡Ya sé qué hacer! Los dejaremos reposar en frío para que alcancen su punto culminante de sabor y esta noche los serviré como postre especial, dejando que voten los comensales, y mañana a primera hora sabremos quién es la ganadora... ¿Qué les parece, señoritas? (A Gintoki y a Kagura les cambia la expresión a una sombría de contrariedad. Él se encara con el chef, elevándose para salvar la diferencia de altura, con múltiples venas en su cara oscurecida).

Gintoki: ¡Eh, oiga! ¿El traductor ha traducido mal o te has atrevido a proponer que no nos llevemos estos mendovikes, eh? ¿Vas a ser capaz de tal crueldad y de desatar mi ira rompiendo mis expectativas de tomar dulce? Quieres jugar una partida muy peligrosa, chef...

R**say: (sin amilanarse ante él después de oír al traductor) Eso es algo que tendrán que decidir las competidoras, no usted, no tiene ni voz ni voto... Ni siquiera es el esposo de Maria-san como me hizo creer antes. (Todos miran a las Hatsume, que a su vez miran sus pasteles).

Nodoka: Argh, está bien, esperaremos a mañana si no hay más remedio. ¿Tú qué dices, Maria?

Mairi: Lo siento, Gin-san, también prefiero esperar. (Fija en ella una mirada triste y sombría. Mairi, agobiada, agita las manos enfrente de su cara) ¡No te preocupes, que no te quedarás sin pastel! Anoche hice un medovik de prueba y te lo puedes quedar todo... (Kagura emite un sonido lastimero.) Kagura-chan, seguro que Gin-san lo comparte contigo, ¿verdad? ¡Es muy grande para él solo!

Gintoki: (farfullando y cruzándose de brazos) Pff... No creo que exista un pastel en el mundo tan grande que necesite compartirlo...

R**say: ¡Excelente, señoritas! Pues mañana nos vemos aquí a las diez.

(La vista se eleva hasta el techo de la cocina: Al día siguiente... Al bajar está R**say con su cocina ya colocada de forma habitual; él está al frente con dos cajas y Tsuuyaku a su lado, una de ellas con una etiqueta roja y la otra azul, y una apertura en su superficie.)

R**say: (que ya no parecía nada enfadado) Chicas, anoche vuestros medoviks fueron un éxito. A cada comensal que pidió le dimos dos raciones, con una cartulina de cada color que debían entregar a su camarero según les gustará más un pastel u otro; las rojas pertenecían a Maria y las azules a Nodoka. Aún no las ha contado nadie, así que ahora procederemos al recuento. (La vista pasa a las dos hermanas, que esperan ansiosas; Nodoka juega con el obi de su kimono corto azul cielo y Mairi, con su vestido y peinado habituales, sacude la cabeza y agarra a Gintoki de la mano y le aprieta, que está a su otro lado.)

Gintoki: Aah, Mairi-chan, así me gusta, que me cojas de la mano en tus momentos de nervios, buscando el apoyo de tu chico como una buena novi...¡aaahh!  
(Mairi aprieta los dientes y la mano a la vez) ¡Deja de apretar, lo retiro!

(El chef vuelca las cajas sobre la mesa y las retira con cuidado. Hay unos montones de cartulinas muy similares, él las ordena y empieza a contar las rojas; anuncia que hay veintisiete. A continuación procede de la misma manera con las azules, con Nodoka muy cerca de él.)

R**say: (atónito) ¡Increíble, hay veintisiete aquí también! ¡Es un empate, no hay ganadora!

Nodoka: ¡No puede ser! ¡Cuéntelas otra vez, mejor, deme eso! (Coge de malas maneras la pila de cartulinas y vuelve a contarlas. La tira en la mesa y repite con las rojas tirándolas aún con más fuerza) ¡No, me niego a aceptar este resultado! ¡Tengo que ganar! (Colérica se dirige a su hermana)   
"Tú, en cinco minutos te quiero ver en el jardín de la azotea del hotel, allí resolveremos esto de una vez. (Y se marcha de la cocina corriendo. Mairi, con apuro, se gira ante R**say y se inclina ante él.)

Mairi: Disculpe las maneras de mi hermana, Chef R**say. No le molestaremos más. Ha sido un placer conocerle (El chef le da un apretón de manos).  
"Tsuuyaku-san, podemos prescindir de sus servicios ya, puede marcharse si ya le han pagado. Gracias por su trabajo. (Él asiente y se inclina a su vez). Vamos, Gin-san, nos esperan en la terraza.

Gintoki: (una vez fuera, caminando juntos) Ahhg, me encanta cuando haces de señorita educada..., no puedes hacer eso mientras me tienes en periodo de abstinencia, es cruel...

Mairi: (se para y le mira de cerca, con el ceño fruncido y apretándole el pecho con un dedo) Eh, yo soy la primera a la que gustaría que ahora mismo la tumbaras en una de estas mesas con vajilla de lujo, tirando todo al suelo y sin importar que esté ahí el chef, y nos diéramos todo lo que no nos hemos dado estos días... (Empiezan a caerle dos gotas de sangre de la nariz, aunque sigue serio). Pero no hay tiempo ahora, así que guárdate esas gotas y lo otro que he notado, que Kagura-chan nos espera. Y además, he reservado una habitación aquí para esta noche... 

(Sigue caminando con energía hacia fuera del restaurante. Gintoki absorbe la sangre de su nariz con seriedad, que se convierte en una sonrisa de esperanza y va tras ella.)

Fin del séptimo acto


	8. Octava Parte: Lazos de sangre que unen almas

[Escena: Azotea del Hotel Konurado. Está nublado y corre un viento ligero. Es una terraza ajardinada y amplia, hay multitud de plantas de grandes hojas verdes. A un lado se encuentra una barra de bar redonda rodeada de algunas mesas y sillas, bajo toldos rojos. En la parte de jardín, justo en medio, hay un área despejada cubierta de arena, un cuadrado de unos cuatro metros de cada lado; a un lado está Nodoka, acompañada de un hombre mayor que vestía como un dependiente, con una caja cubierta por un paño negro. Al otro extremo está Kagura con su parasol abierto, rascándose la nariz y con el pie sobre una caja de madera de tamaño medio.]

Kagura: ¡Por fin llegáis! ¿Estabais besuqueandoos-aru o qué? (Mairi niega y se ruboriza, Gintoki sólo se encoge de hombros).

Gintoki: Tché, ojalá... Vaya, la inigualable y fabulosa Nodo-hime también tenía un plan B... Creía que sólo quería luchar aquí. Los Hatsume parece que siempre estáis maquinando algo.

Mairi: ¿Luchar? Nadie va a luchar, somos personas civilizadas y familia, ¿verdad, Nodo-chan?

Nodoka: ¡A callar! Ahora mismo resolveremos nuestras diferencias. Si consigues sobrevivir a esto te daré todos los clientes que quedan, cerraré la web y empezaré a dejar de ser una hikkikomori pues acepté trabajar. (Se dirige al señor que estaba con ella). Usted, abra la jaula, saque al ser y entreguémelo.

Mairi: (aterrada) ¿So-sobrevivir? ¿Qué vas a hacerme? (Abraza a Gintoki y Kagura a cada uno con un brazo, con demasiada fuerza, ya que ponen cara de dolor) ¡No dejéis que me mate, tengo hijos!

Kagura: (soltándose y recuperando su parasol que había salido volando) ¡Tranquila, Mairi-chan, te protegeremos, así que...! (Se calla al ver que sigue apretando a Gintoki contra ella, que le devuelve el abrazo y ha bajado la cabeza para apoyarla sobre su pecho derecho. Kagura pone los ojos en blanco y tira de él). ¡Deja ya de aprovecharte del terror de Mairi-chan para sobarla, puerco-aru! Estamos aquí para ayudar.

Gintoki: (fastidiado) Oye, no es necesario que hagas de Shinpachi cortarrollos sólo porque no haya querido venir... (en un círculo en un rincón aparece Shinpachi portando unas carpetas a rebosar de papeles haciendo una larga cola en unas oficinas y expresión miserable, bajo él escrito "No pudo ir porque tuvo que hacer el trabajo de otros.")

Nodoka: ¡Dejad de ignorarme! (Todos giran la cabeza hacia ella. En brazos tiene un cachorro de San Bernardo y va veloz hacia su hermana.) ¡Abraza al perrito y ganarás, es simple! (Su cara es de repugnancia) ¡Venga ya, coge a este sucio bicho!

Mairi: (su piel empieza a enrojecer y le salen ronchas en los brazos; enfadada abre la tapa de caja de madera) ¡Abrazaré a ese cachorro cuando tú te comas uno de estos a bocados y con piel! (Saca un kiwi grande y lo acerca a la cara de Nodoka mientras lo estruja, cayendo su jugo entre sus dedos.)

Nodoka: (abrazando al perro más fuerte también le salen ronchas en la cara) ¡Oh, no, la fruta peluda de Nueva Zelanda! ¡Aparta eso de mí, me matará!

Mairi: ¡Cuando guardes a ese monísimo animal que me matará a mí!

Nodoka: ¡Argh! De acuerdo, lo dejaré y hablaremos, pero tira esa fruta horrenda del infierno. (Mira a Kagura) Niña bruta, ven aquí y dale esto al empleado de la tienda de animales.

Kagura: (enfadándose) ¡A mí no me des órdenes, sucia Nodo-chan, no soy tu criada-aru!

Nodoka: (empujando el perro bruscamente en los brazos de Kagura, ésta cae con el animal, perdiendo el parasol de nuevo) ¡Obedece a los que somos mejores que tú, pobretona!

Mairi: ¡No trates así a mi Kagura, suka! (Tira el kiwi a la caja y empuja a Nodoka, que le devuelve el empujón. Mairi cae sobre su trasero con un grito de dolor).

Nodoka: ¡Ja, torpe! Ni siquiera puedes aguantar un ¡aaaahh...! (Mairi le hace un barrido el los tobillos con la pierna mientras hablaba, que provoca que ella caiga de bruces) ¡Qué traicionera! ¡Te vas a enterar, suka!

(Se lanza contra Mairi con las manos por delante. Para defenderse le estampa su mano con restos de kiwi en la cara a Nodoka, que chilla con dolor y enrojece de alergia aún más; sigue encima de Mairi, a horcajadas. Cuando Mairi le agarra las muñecas ella se deja caer sobre su hermana, hundiendo su pecho con restos de pelos del perrito en la cara de Mairi, que empieza a toser y a hacer fuerza para quitársela de encima y respirar; cuando es libre tiene los ojos llorosos, ronchas en la cara y la nariz roja e hinchada. Ambas ruedan por el suelo mientras forcejean.)

Kagura: (abrazando al cachorro todavía) ¡Gin-chan, detén está pelea! ¡Hace unos días no dejaste que Mairi-chan abofeteara a su hermana-aru! ¿Por qué permites esto ahora, Gin-chan? (Está sentado, siguiendo muy atentamente todos los movimientos de las hermanas, con una mano tapándose la boca, manchándosela de sangre de la nariz y las mejillas encendidas. El rostro de Kagura se ensombrece, al igual que el fondo, y su tono se vuelve ominoso.) Tú, puerco-aru, deja de pensar en eso y separa a las Hatsume.

Gintoki: (sin apartar la vista de la riña) ¡Suelta a ese perro y hazlo tú misma! ¿No pensarás que te lo vas a quedar? Éste va a crecer bastante y no podemos permitirnos otro perro monstruoso. (Se oyen unos chillidos y sale volando hacia arriba un mechón de pelo rubio rojizo. Él se inclina hacia adelante interesado.) Lo que habría que hacer es tirarles agua fría encima... ¡Ah, Nodo-chan lleva un tanga con conejitos estampados, qué revelación!

Kagura: (haciendo pucheros al perrito) Pero es muy lindo-aru y a Nodo-chan seguro que le da igual que me lo quedé... (Sacude la cabeza) ¡Gin-chan, no te distraigas y haz algo antes de que se hagan más daño! (con otro chillido se eleva un puñado de pelos rubios).

Gintoki: (se levanta con lentitud, resignado) Takuu..., uno no puede disfrutar de ver a dos chicas bonitas restregándose por el suelo... (Kagura le da una colleja) ¡Ay! ¡Eso no era necesario, ya voy! (Da unos pasos hacia delante) ¡Hey, chicas, dejad de... iiieeeh! (Cae al suelo aparatosamente. Nodoka tiene en su mano una de las correas de su bota.)

Mairi: (soltándole la mano a ella y cogiendo otro kiwi de la caja que estaba a su lado) ¿Por qué haces eso, estúpida suka? ¿no ves que este hombre vive de su físico y si se rompe algo no es nadie? ¡No metas a mi nov... amigo en esto nuestro! 

(Cuando Mairi va a intentar tocar a su hermana con el kiwi Gintoki se pone detrás de ella y la abraza con fuerza por encima de sus brazos, sentándose ambos en el suelo. Ella sacude su despeinada cabeza y las piernas enfadada) ¡Suéltame, Gin-san! No he terminado con ella.

Gintoki: ¡No, esto tiene que terminar! ¡Estás tan obcecada en hacerle daño que casi admites que soy tu novio! ¿Qué pensarían vuestros padres si os vieran así, eh?

Nodoka: (poniéndose a cuatro patas y preparándose para atacar como un gato) ¡No me importa! Yo... ¡Auch! (Kagura ha agarrado por un tobillo a Nodoka, que choca su barbilla contra el suelo. Antes de que se pueda escapar la agarra por la cintura y se sienta sobre su espalda, aprisionando los brazos con las piernas). ¡No me toques! (Intenta escapar y fracasa) ¿Por qué demonios eres tan fuerte?

Kagura: ¡Te tocaré todo lo que haga falta hasta que te quedes quieta-aru, hermana sucia!

Gintoki: (poniendo su cara desde detrás junto a la de Mairi, que está embarrada, algunas ronchas aún, con la venda de sus heridas de la cara medio despegada y con gesto tenso) Mairi-chan, llevo contigo el suficiente tiempo como para saber que tú no eres así, mujer... A Nodoka apenas la conozco, pero esta actitud que muestra es muy artificial... (Mira al frente hacia ella) Vuestra madre, Irina-san, a pesar de su oscura personalidad, es una señora amable y educada, y tú Mairi, aunque tienes mucho carácter, también lo eres... Y por tanto Nodoka también lo será... ¿Me equivoco? (Ninguna contesta, ambas parecen pensativas)  
"Tú, Nodo-chan, deja ya esa actitud de adolescente rebelde y di por qué estás tan enfadada con tu hermana... Todos los días se pregunta por qué la detestas, qué te ha podido hacer tan terrible para que seas así.

Mairi: (apenada) Por favor, Nodo-chan, dímelo, sé que aquello que me confesaste cuando descubrí que me habías robado sólo eran excusas baratas. Eres mi hermana pequeña y te quiero, me... me duele verte así de enfadada y sentirme imponente.

Nodoka: (gira la cabeza con rabia) Tché, maldita Mari-nee... No eran excusas, eran piedras para hacer una pared... Bien, te lo diré (Coge aire y mira a Mairi intensamente). Estropeaste mi puesta de largo. Tú y tus hijos. Todos me dejasteis de lado. Era mi día especial...

Mairi: (Gintoki la suelta y se acerca con prudencia gateando hacia ella) ¿Qué? Eso fue hace cuatro años, cuando cumpliste quince. Yo ni siquiera tuve una puesta de largo.

Nodoka: (alzando las cejas. Kagura se le quita de encima y ella se sienta) ¡No la tuviste porque el día que cumpliste quince años te casaste con Kintaro!

Mairi: Ah, cierto... (Se ríe incómoda) Ya ni me acordaba, Marinee-baka... (saca la lengua y se da con los nudillos en la cabeza)

Nodoka: (pone los ojos en blanco para luego cambiar a una expresión meditativa) El caso es que ese día estaba feliz, con ese vestido tan espectacular que me hizo mi hermana mayor, esperando tener la atención de todos. Me sentía preciosa. Papa invitó a chicos nobles de mi edad, podría haber conseguido ese grado de nobleza que él ansía tanto... Y era una fiesta discreta, no necesitaba muchos invitados, sólo los adecuados. (Entorna los ojos y cruza los brazos) ¡Hasta que apareciste tú y me robaste la atención! Todos querían saber cómo vivías en tu nueva casa, dónde sigues viviendo ahora, si habías conocido a esos vecinos Amanto de alto nivel, y yo qué sé qué más. ¡Los chicos que estaban interesados en mí fueron a verte a ti y alguno hasta a Yozora, y eso que sólo tenía nueve años!  
"Al final terminé sola en un rincón, sin importarle a nadie y fue muy humillante (sus ojos se humedecieron). Yo sólo quería que mi hermana estuviera allí, apoyándome, y que me regalara en mi fiesta mi canción favorita con su preciosa voz, porque... (Las lágrimas se hace más grandes en sus ojos) sabía que al tener asma le iba a ser un gran esfuerzo hacerlo y así todos verían cuánto me quería, que arriesgaba su salud sólo para hacerme sonreír! (Las lágrimas empiezan a correr por los laterales de su cara) ¡Pero en lugar de eso estuvo presumiendo y robando mi fiesta! (Sorbe mocos con fuerza).

Mairi: (con los ojos acuosos se acerca a Nodoka y pone sus manos en los hombros) ¡Nu-nunca lo pensé! ¡No me dí cuenta de nada! Lo siento mucho. ¿Llevas cuatro años enfadada por eso?¿Eres hikkikomori y te pasas la vida en el WoB a consecuencia de ello?

Nodoka: No... (Se seca la cara con la manga del kimono) Eso lo hago porque me encanta que me idolatren, que mi nivel de personaje les deslumbre, que me envidien como jugadora, que me llamen Nodo-hime... Y no me gusta salir a la calle, está llena de gente fea y pobre. Pero siempre he tenido la sensación de qué no importara lo que yo hiciera... ¡Nunca nuestros padres me querrían tanto como a ti, así que no merecía la pena esforzarme en nada porque tú todo lo harías mejor!

Gintoki: (aparte, susurrando a Kagura) Oye, esto de la relaciones entre hermanos de sangre me cuesta comprenderlo... ¿Tú también tenías esa envidia a tu hermano mayor?

Kagura: (susurrando también) Qué va, es sólo molesto y estúpido, no quiero nada que sea de él...

Mairi: ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Papa y Mama te quieren lo mismo! Y yo hago algunas cosas mal... ¡Ni siquiera pude bailar el otro día en la prueba! Y tú eres buenísima, Yozora aprendió a bailar porque su tía lo hace.

Nodoka: (conmovida e incrédula) ¿En serio? ¿Por mí?

Mairi: ¡Sí! ¿No recuerdas que íbamos a verte a todos los concursos? Mi hija quiere ser bailarina, como su tía... Y Arashi se empezó a interesar en los videojuegos cuando vio que tú jugabas. Cuando era más pequeño y yo tuve esa etapa que salía a clubs tantas noches, y les dejaba en nuestra casa, en la residencia Hatsume, sé que él se entusiasmaba observándote jugar. Mama me lo contó. Tus sobrinos te admiran y te quieren muchísimo, Nodoka. (Mairi rompe a llorar y abraza a Nodoka, que devuelve el abrazo.)  
"Y yo también, Nodo-chan, eres mi hermanita...

Nodoka: (solloza con fuerza) ¡He sido horrible y egoísta! ¡Lo siento mucho, Mari-nee, haberte robado las bragas para venderlas! ¡Y haberte insultado a ti, a tus niños y a tus amigos e intentar humillarte constantemente con este concurso! ¡Y me defendiste de M**taine-san y no dije ni mú, pero fue un momento épico que mi hermana zurrara a una estrella internacional sólo por mí! ¡Trabajaré en los almacenes Hatsume, sólo para redimirme un poco! ¡Perdóname, por favor, aunque no me lo merezco!

Mairi: (abraza con más fuerza a Nodoka y toma aire) ¡Claro que te lo mereces, todos cometemos errores! Escucha, eres mi única hermana, y un día, sólo nosotras recordaremos a Mama o Papa, o al tío Mikhail y a nuestros primos, o a Kinta-ani, o a Yamada-san, o a Oomura-san, o a Shuchii-san y a tu servidumbre...

Nodoka: (alza una ceja) Espera... No te acuerdas de cómo se llaman ni mi criada personal ni mi chófer, ¿no?

Mairi: Ah... Lo he olvidado, perdón. Quiero decir, que sólo nosotras nos acordaremos de cualquiera de las otras personas y situaciones que han llenado nuestra juventud mutua... Hasta que, por fin, nuestros recuerdos compartidos de una vida de hermandad significarán mucho más que cualquier confrontación estúpida entre nosotras, ¿no crees?  
"Te perdono, Nodo-chan, porque te lo mereces y porque eres mi hermanita y quiero que seas una persona aún más importante en mi vida y en la de tus sobrinos... Así que tienes permiso para mudarte a nuestra casa.

(Nodoka se separa y mira a Mairi, con la boca abierta, llorando a raudales, incapaz de articular palabra. Mairi a su vez también llora, sonriendo. De un impulso Nodoka vuelve a dar un fuerte abrazo a su hermana mientras llora un "gracias").

Kagura: (A punto de llorar también) ¡Aahhh, no lo puedo evitar, tengo que abrazar a Mairi-chan y a su sucia hermana-aru!

Gintoki: (Intentando detenerla) ¡No te metas ahí, es asunto de familia! (Pero era demasiado tarde, Kagura estaba ya llorando abrazando a las hermanas. Mairi le hace un gesto para que venga él también. Sonríe para sí mismo mientras va) Takuu, estas chicas, qué sentimentales son...  
(Abraza a Mairi y Kagura por la espalda. La vista pasa al cielo, cuyas nubes se van moviendo y salen un par de rayos de sol. Fin de escena.)

Fin del octavo acto

❀.•° ✿.•° ❀.•° ✿.•° 🌸 °•.✿ °•.❀ °•.✿ °

-Post créditos 1: 

[Escena: Habitación del hotel Konurado, con una cama King-Size, todo en tonos blancos y crema. Un ventanal grande tiene las cortinas abiertas, entra la luz de la ciudad nocturna desde fuera. Por un arco a los pies de la cama entra Mairi tirando de un brazo de Gintoki. Están ambos contentos y ruborizados. De un movimiento firme la atrae hacia él y la abraza y ella ríe poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello.]

Mairi: Aahhgg, parecía que este momento no llegaría nunca... (Se engancha con las piernas alrededor de él, lo que le hace desequilibrarse un poco y dar dos pasos hacia la cama mientas la agarra el trasero para que no caiga. Ella sonríe con picardía) Uuuhh...Tienes ganas de mí, ¿eh?...

Gintoki: ¿Qué si tengo ganas? (Acerca su cara a la de ella y hace gesto de morderle la boca). Tantas que aunque tengo hambre voy a esperar un rato porque prefiero comerme a esta zanahoria primero... 

(De golpe la alza por las axilas y la tira sobre la cama. Se quita el kimono y lo tira al suelo. Repta a cuatro patas sobre Mairi y al llegar a su cabeza una mueca de frustración y pena aparece en su cara.)

Gintoki: ¿Qué? ¡Oye, Mairi, despierta! ¿Cómo eres capaz de dormirte así, de repente? (Le da un par de cachetitos en la mejilla de ella, sólo reacciona con un ronquido). Takuu... Esto no se me hace, yo quería mi cita con la princesa súcubo, pero ahora es la bella durmiente... (Resignado la besa en la frente y se retira, cogiendo un menú que había en la mesita, abriéndolo y mirándolo) ¿Con qué sazonan la comida aquí, con polvo de diamantes? Neh, Mairi, seguro que no te importa invitarme a algo rico y caro para compensarme...  
(Fin de escena)

❀.•° ✿.•° ❀.•° ✿.•° 🌸 °•.✿ °•.❀ °•.✿ °

-Post créditos 2:

[Escena: Almacenes Hatsume, un pasillo del departamento de juguetes. Kagura está medio escondida, riéndose con crueldad ante lo que ve. Shinpachi aparece tras ella y pone mala cara.]

Shinpachi: Kagura-chan, ¿para esto me haces venir aquí, para ver cómo trabaja Nodoka-san y lo mal que lo lleva mientras te ríes?

Kagura: Sí, por eso. A ver si te sigue gustando-aru después de verla así... (Se ríe con los dedos sobre la boca. Shinpachi se sonroja.)

Shinpachi: ¡Eh, yo nunca he dicho que ella me gustara! (Observando lo que pasaba delante) Da bastante pena, la verdad, qué mala suerte que le toque un niño rata en su primer día... 

(La vista pasa a Nodoka. Está vestida con el uniforme de los almacenes, con una gorra de publicidad de una consola portátil, tras un mostrador; al otro lado de éste un niño de unos diez años con kimono y pelado señala la caja de un videojuego en su mano).

Niño rata: (enfadado) ¡Es usted una inútil, señora! ¡Le pedí el Solid Blaster 4 y me ha vendido el 4.5! ¡Casi lo abro y me lo quedo! ¡Devuélvame el dinero, lo compraré en otra tienda con empleados eficientes, vieja!

Nodoka: (con los ojos cerrados, con una vena a punto de estallar en la frente y las manos cerradas en un puño, apretando los dientes) Como desee, nuestros clientes siempre tienen razón.

Niño rata: ¿Y por qué no sonríe? ¡Qué poco amable!

Nodoka: (saltando sobre el mostrador). ¡Cállate ya, p*to niño rata o te partiré la p*ta cara! (Shinpachi y Kagura salen disparados de su sitio de observación, gritando, para impedir que agreda al niño, que se ha caído al suelo asustado.)

(Fin de escena)


	9. Epílogo: Hermandad Curada

-Flasforward- 

[Escena: Habitación de techo bajo de madera, sólo iluminada por unas suaves lámparas globulares de luz cálida. En un rincón de la estancia hay un futón desecho, mojado, con muchos cojines. En éste está sentada Nodoka, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Lleva un kimono de gasa azul cielo, sólo atado por un cinto sobre su vientre de embarazada, inusualmente grande. Su gesto es de dolor y sus manos se agarran con fuerza al futón. Su cabello rubio está sudado y sucio, ella pálida.]

Nodoka: ¡Mari-nee! ¡Ven aquí! ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Me va a empezar a dar otra contracción.

Mairi: (llegando a la estancia por los pies del futón. Viste un tank top blanco y mallas negras, y lleva el pelo recogido en un moño alto.) Lo siento, Nodo-chan, me ha costado encontrar guantes de látex en el botiquín del barco...

Nodoka: ¿Es que no habías ya traído todo lo del botiquín? ¡No vuelvas a dejarme sola, por favor! (Se pone a cuatro patas en el futón y grita con profundidad y dolor. Mairi se arrodilla a su lado y le masajea la espalda) ¿Cuánto va a durar esto? ¡Naced ya, malditos! ¡Soy demasiado joven para esta mierda!

Mairi: Lo eres, pero puedes hacerlo... ¡Yo tenía cuatro años menos y lo conseguí!

Nodoka: ¿Hasta en mi parto tienes que hablar de ti, egocéntrica? (Jadea con fuerza) Además, a Yozora te la tuvieron que sacar por cesárea, que fuiste incapaz de parirla.

Mairi: (crispando la mejilla) A veces se me olvida lo suka que puedes llegar a ser... Encima que tu hermana mayor está asistiendo tu parto múltiple...

Nodoka: ¡Lo haces porque estamos solas y escondidas! ¿Quién me mandaría casarme con una cabeza tan codiciada? Y encima me quedo viuda antes de ser madre de mellizos, ¿por qué me pasa lo mismo que a ti...? ¿Estamos malditas las Petrova...? (Chilla con sorpresa) ¡Viene otra! ¡Ooohhhaaah! (Se agarra a la cintura de su hermana con fuerza, cerrando los ojos...) ¡Ve a ver, Mari-nee!, esta se ha notado diferente y aún más dolorosa, ¡creo que ya vienen! (Nodoka vuelve a ponerse a cuatro patas mientras su hermana se posiciona tras ella y mira su trasero, subiendo su kimono. Se sorprende mucho y se saca los guantes de látex verdes de un bolsillo.)

Mairi: Has debido sentir el aro de fuego... ¡Veo la coronilla del primero y va saliendo! ¡Ve con cuidado, no empujes, te desgarrarás si fuerzas y no sé suturar heridas! Ya le agarro yo y te lo paso...  
(Nodoka tuerce la cara mientras su hermana maniobra tras ella. Anuncia que ya lo tiene, se oye unos ruiditos de bebé y según se pone de rodillas Mairi le despeja el pecho de ropa y coloca al recién nacido allí, mientras le limpia la nariz y la boca con una gasa.)

Mairi: (sonriendo ante la escena, quitándose los guantes y alcanzando un cuadernillo) Pues aquí tienes tu primer bebé, es un niño, ya lo sabíamos... voy a anotar la hora mientras alumbras la placenta...

Nodoka: (observando al bebé mientras relaja su posición) ¿Qué voy a qué? ¿Desde cuándo sabes de todo esto de los nacimientos de bebés? ¡Oohh! (Se oye un ruido de algo viscoso que cae) Cre-creo que ahora me tumbaré hasta que salga el otro...

Mairi: Como veas... Mientras intenta alimentar al que tienes... (Deja el cuadernillo y vigila el agarre del bebé al pezón) Pues sé de esto porque he hecho servicios comunitarios de ayudante de matrona con madres adolescentes y como asesora de lactancia..., por las multas de tráfico.

Nodoka: Ya sabía que eras un peligro al volante de un coche... Menos mal que te ha servido para saber de esto.

Mairi: Jah, qué cruel (Se coloca enfrente de su hermana para retirar la placenta y la coloca en una bolsa de plástico. Cuando vuelve a mirar emite un gritito) ¡Está coronando el otro! ¿No has tenido una contracción? (Nodoka se incorpora chillando y agarrando al niño con firmeza, apoyando la espalda en la pared, con la cadera hacia fuera y despatarrada) ¡Ahí está! Recuerda lo que te he dicho antes, Nodo-chan. (Se saca otro par de guantes y se los coloca rápidamente) ¡Ah, mira ahora que puedes!

Nodoka: (chillando) ¡Me está dando otra! ¡Duele mucho! (Resopla con fuerza)

Mairi: (intentando sonar segura pero con cara de terror) Está saliendo algo torcido. Pero tranquila, puedo girarle con delicadeza... (Maniobra en la zona y suelta una exclamación de júbilo) ¡Sí! ¡Ya está, toma, abraza al otro niño! (Se lo pasa limpiándole la cara como hizo con el otro y ayuda a su hermana a tumbarse sobre el montón de cojines). Te ayudo a ponerle también al pecho... (Toma con cuidado la cabecita del bebé y comprueba que ambos estén bien asentados) ¿Se te ha enganchado bien al pezón? ¿Lo sientes bien o te molesta?

Nodoka: (con el rostro cansado) No... No duele, está bien... (Mairi corta el cordón umbilical del primer bebé y mete la segunda placenta en la misma bolsa) ¿Por qué tardas tanto en cortarlo?

Mairi: Lo hago cuando deja de bombear sangre ya que si no podrían tener anemia... (Nodoka empieza a sollozar) Ah..., es normal llorar así.

Nodoka: Es que... Creo que... (solloza varias veces) creo que robarte las bragas para venderlas es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida... Si no lo hubiera hecho ahora seguiría sin hablarte... y estaría tan muerta como mi pobre marido, no podría haber parido sola... (sorbe mocos y sacude la cabeza). Muchas gracias por ayudarme a tener a mis niños, Mari-nee.

Mairi: (emocionándose) Ah, qué tonta, Nodo-chan. Soy tu hermana mayor y siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites, porque eres parte de mí... (Abraza a Nodoka por un lado y le da un beso en la frente. Observan a los niños con dulzura y ojos llorosos. Fundido a negro.)

Fin.


End file.
